Outfoxed Author Hazeleyes180's Ideas for Possible Crossovers
by hazeleyes180
Summary: I write Outfoxed as the main story, but this is a 'folder' for my ideas and 'pilot' chapters for possible future series. This is just where I ramble on with my ideas. :-) Please leave feedback if you can. Thanks. CURRENT STATUS: Starting One Piece crossover pilot now.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya everyone, this is sort of a 'sketchpad' for the ideas I'm gonna dump here. I may or may not continue writing past the first 'pilot' chapter for some, but if I like certain stories enough and a lot of you ask me to keep writing, then I'll properly start another series on my profile with the premise that I've shown in this folder.**

 **For now, I'll be writing down basic premises for every story idea I've thought up in this chapter, and will be trying a pilot chapter for some of these story ideas after this.**

 **I apologize for my crappy typing in this...but I have a tendency to just ramble when I'm just writing down ideas before I could refine them, so it'll be a bit of jumble in some parts.**

 **The main characters for most of my story ideas**

Let's start things off with the fact the two main characters will be basically the same across most of my story ideas, and they are Naruto and Kurama. They'll be traveling across dimensions thanks to a technique Kurama learned'. I know it's cliche, but I just really like the Outfoxed's version of Naruto and Kurama that I don't want to bother with using the canon templates for those two, and this is the easiest way to explain their presences in whatever world I'll be introducing them to.

KEEP IN MIND THAT I'M USING OUTFOXED'S TEMPLATE FOR THE CHARACTERS. MEANING THEY'LL HAVE THE SAME TRAITS AND ATTITUDES AS THE ONES IN THE MAIN STORY, BUT ARE ACTUALLY LIKE A SPIN OFF. SO WHATEVER YOU READ HERE ISN'T AN INDICATION OF WHAT'LL LIKELY HAPPEN IN OUTFOXED'S FUTURE EVENTS.

So, don't worry too much about spoilers.

Naruto, due to an incident, is now immortal, and, while a little cynical from the long life, he promised his original loved ones that he would continue to be himself and allow special people into his life even as he and Kurama continued to hop worlds in search for an answer in their own personal quest, which is to find a way for both him and Kurama to die naturally in the end, no matter how long that quest might take.

Kurama had fallen in love with and grew attached to Naruto (Yeah...who didn't see that coming? (sarcastic)). While she was regretful for him when they realized he became immortal, since that meant he wouldn't get to see his loved ones in the afterlife for a long time...she was also glad that she would have one companion she could love and trust completely for the remainder of her life. She honestly didn't want to go back to living her life alone again if Naruto had died of old age. However, she also knows it's not fair for Naruto and his other loved ones that he had to keep on living. So the two made an agreement that they would search dimensions for something that could at least render them mortal and be able to move on to the afterlife together, no matter how long the quest took.

They'll be immensely powerful, thanks to their long lives and their shared power. Yes, even though Naruto managed to release Kurama from her seal without dying, he still retains access to her near-infinite chakra and can still use his full abilities as her jinchuuriki even though he didn't contain her anymore.

Kurama won't suddenly become the Juubi or whatever, and Naruto won't have the bullshit godlike powers that the canon version got for being an incarnation of Asura. I hated that part, and felt he should've won with his own power, not with that asspull. Those two will be strong because of their own merits and hard work. So no, he won't be a Sage of the Six Path, though he'll have some of the powers, like Yin/Yang release, and his Sharingan has evolved into the Rinnegan just because of his long training with it.

Naruto, due to his promise with his original loved ones, will continue to make friends with whoever catches his attention in whatever world he finds himself in, and if he decided a woman or two were worth allowing himself to love then he would take the shot, knowing that even if they left him in the end due to old age, Kurama would always be there for him, so he won't ever be left alone. He'd mourn them for a bit,, but will move on while keeping the memories in his heart for the rest of the quest. He'll be a bit apathetic to the people he didn't care for and would even share Kurama's penchant for large-scale destruction if he thinks whatever world they end up in calls for it, despite the likely cost of life associated with that. He'd be friendly and funny to the good people he meets, and utterly merciless to the bad ones. He'd show more of his caring and loving side to those that earns his affection.

Kurama will be a bit abrasive and show little regard for humans with the exception of the ones that Naruto personally likes, and will not hesitate in killing anyone that gets in her and Naruto's way in whatever plans they cook up. She can be a little protective of Naruto, but wouldn't care if other women caught his attention as long as she was number one in his life, because she also knows she would always be the one left with him in the end. Though she'll show a soft spot for children and people who are pure, and wouldn't mind being around them.

Example : She'd be very protective of Asia from High School DXD just because she's pure. Kurama would like being able to sense Asia's pure emotions and might get a bit addicted just because it'd feel so relaxing to her. I can imagine funny situations where she'd want to destroy Issei for 'trying to corrupt' Asia with his pervertedness.

Alright, I think that's enough information on these two. If you have questions, just ask away in reviews or PM, and i'll clear things up. Let's move on to story ideas and the basic premise.

 **Naruto X RWBY**

 **Throwing Two Wrenches into the Clockwork**

Yeah...the title definitely could be better, so any suggestion will be appreciated.

This is the idea I like the most, and would likely make a series out of it if enough people likes it. so I'll go into the most detail about this one. Get ready for a long read. :-)

I would've likely started writing a crossover with the two series earlier if I had realized sooner that they subtitled the RWBY episodes on its Youtube channel (I'm hard of hearing and they never captioned the show on their official website.) But now I finally got to enjoy the series properly instead of just watching its amazing fight scenes..

This will be based in the world of Remnant, so personally I don't think this will be a long series mostly because even with two and half volumes, the show didn't cover a long time period, but I'll try my best.

Story Idea Start

Several years before RWBY's canon timeline, Kurama and Naruto will arrive in this world and drop into the middle of a large snowy island north of Mistral and east of Atlas. If you look at some maps of Remnant, you'll see it. You'll also see there don't seem to be any human settlement there, and will be likely quite infested with Grimm. Every single creature on the island will sense Kurama due to her power sources being rage and malice. It'll be like a massive beacon for all of them, and will immediately attack the two. They easily dispatch a good amount of them, but Naruto notices something was wrong with Kurama She'd start to react to all the negativity that seemed to permeate the entire world's atmosphere because of the Grimm's tainted presence. In fact, it would be way too much for her even though she was fighting it, and she'll begin to lose control of herself and give into mindless rage, similar to when she attacked Konoha under control of Obito.

She changes into the fox form and of course attacks Naruto, but he's no pushover himself. They both get into an epic battle that takes them all over the island and pretty much destroys almost every single grimm on the island just because of their proximity to the battle. After maybe two or three days of fighting, Naruto will see that Kurama wasn't any closer to regaining control, and has to use his very last resort by activating a powerful suppression seal that Kurama forced him to paint on her so long ago as a failsafe in case she gets out of control. It restricts her power and cuts down her absorption of malice from the atmosphere to a trickle. She finally regains control of herself and shrinks back to human form. She won't be as strong as before and any attempt to regain her full power results in her going mindless again, so she will have to depend on Naruto to protect her in the meantime. However, she'll still be stronger than even the strongest huntress. To make matters worse, she needs her full power to dimension hop out of this world, and as long as the powerful malice remained in the atmosphere, they won't be able to leave.

Now, there is where I might differ from RWBY canon. It doesn't seem to explain where Grimm came from, and why there seem to be an infinite amount of them, so I'm going to explain that Kurama, using her ability to sense malice, discovers that there are 'sources' all over the world that seem to radiate extreme evil and malice, and are able to endlessly generate the creatures of Grimm to try to destroy this world's humanity. She and Naruto deduce that they'll have to find and destroy those 'sources' in order to cleanse Remnant of the tainted atmosphere so they could hop out whenever they're ready.

With that, the 'source' that made the island its home appears, and was in rage at all the grimm killed by Kurama and Naruto's rampage. It then attacks the duo. It was surprisingly powerful enough to give Naruto a tough time while protecting a weakened Kurama. He eventually overpowers the 'source' and wounds it badly enough. It runs off, knowing it was going to die eventually, but it senses some humans that came to investigate the island because of all the destruction they observed from afar. iI then wants to kill them, just because it could and would do whatever it took before either it died or Naruto found it again.

At this point, I think I'll introduce one possible woman that'd catch Naruto's attention...Winter Schnee. She just got out of the academy, and as a new officer in the Atlas' military, she gets sent with a team to the island to check out the 'disturbance' they observed there. They find the entire island devastated. They then start to explore the area, noting that they hadn't encountered any grimm so far, and that was far more scary than they'd like to admit. The 'source' finds and attacks them, taking pleasure in killing all the humans painfully and slowly despite their valiant effort to kill it. Even wounded, it was just too strong. Winter was the last one remaining, and was being tortured. Just as the monster goes in for the kill, Naruto finds and destroys it before Winter could die.

Winter passes out just as she sees Naruto, so she didn't have a clear view of his face. She just remembers being carried somewhat tenderly by him, he had sunny blond hair, and that he had a beautiful blue left eye with the other one being covered by an eyepatch.

Next thing she knew, she wakes up in an infirmary and was told that she had been found lying on the coast's beach by backup. She tells Weiss about the mysterious stranger, and makes it her ultimate goal to find him and get to know him. She finds out the island had been completely wiped of any Grimm presence, marking the first time in recorded history that an entire land mass had been made safe for human inhabitation, even though it was a moderate-sized island.

Naruto and Kurama also disappeared completely. The only indications of their presences in the world were when extremely dangerous and remote areas had been wiped of Grimm over the next several years.

I can imagine Ozpin desperately trying to find any lead on this mysterious duo, believing them to be key to saving humanity from the grimm. He eventually finds them, and was shocked to see them so young looking despite their power. After a long discussion, he invites them to Beacon, and they agree since they needed to start moving through civilized territory in order to find more 'sources' and having an influential person vouch for them would be faster than having to sneak slowly through without attracting unnecessary attention.

And this is the part where I might have to make a choice…

Now they could either pretend to be students, or assistants to the professors. Like Naruto helping Goodwitch with combat classes and so on. Kurama is not interested in helping, but is interested in how dust worked, and will do research on them whenever she had free time, and might be friends with Weiss due to their similar no-nonsense and haughty personalities. In the meantime, Naruto regularly interacts with teams RWBY and JNPR. And would definitely help Jaune to become a better hunter...not to mention it'd be funny. Like how he'd try to help Jaune with his girl troubles, and would just smack his face hard every time he tries a bad pickup line or acts stupid around girls, especially Weiss. Oh...and don't get me started on him and Nora. They'd be best friends in mayhem, that's for sure.

At this point, I probably will figure out things as I go. Dunno about the women for him. I just like the idea of someone as serious and stiff as Winter or Goodwitch being 'thawed' out slowly by Naruto. A faunus would be a great choice, and make for several good story points...either Blake or Velvet. He'd try to bring them out of their shells, especially Velvet. Naruto being foxy and Velvet being a rabbit faunus would make for an interesting dynamic.

Most likely Neo. I really like her, and I just love the idea of her interactions with Naruto. I can totally imagine him understanding her expressions and gestures perfectly except at the most important points in their one-sided conversations where he'd 'mistakenly' assume the most outlandish thing he thinks she was trying to say, totally baffling and frustrating her. Like "What? Jaune fell down and is stuck in a well?" just when she was trying to say a totally different thing.

And it'd be funny when Kurama meets Neo, and she'd be actually overjoyed to find a woman even shorter than her.

Maybe Yang? Blondes have fun, and all that. haha. Or Raven? She wouldn't be a bad choice, but I'd like to learn more about her, though. Ruby most likely won't be involved with Naruto, mostly because she's a bit too sweet and naive in her world view compared to Naruto's and Kurama's more pragmatic beliefs. Pyrrha is doubtful even though I like her a lot, but I doubt I can take her away from Jaune without a really good reason. Nora belongs only to Ren...or she'll break my legs.

Anyway, that's all I could think of of this crossover. There are more, and all the major events, like the Breach, will be totally changed by the extra presences, but I'll hold off on them and save them for if this story takes off.

 **Naruto X One Piece**

Combine two of my favorite mangas? Why the hell not?

Same thing as the last idea….Naruto and Kurama hops into the world a few years before canon. Just so happens to save Nami from a particularly terrible experience. They heal her, and learns about the world from her along with some info in the library. She wants to go with them, but still has to continue her quest to collect 100 million to save her village, so they part company with Naruto promising to help her if she needs it.

Next couple years, they make some headlines, and gets bounties. They then kinda make a trail of confusion and destruction through East blue, slightly altering the beginning events of One Piece canon, mostly funny and to baffle Luffy as he encounters them while meeting crew members.

Maybe something like how Naruto happened to save Luffy's home village from a random pirate attack while he was still in the mountains getting ready to leave the next day for his journey. Luffy finds out what happened when he gets to town, and asks for more details from Makino, who blushes and swoons over Naruto and the 'incredible time' he gave her last night. Probably would be funnier in full scene. Naruto and Kurama would already be gone by the time Luffy leaves, and they'd also interfere a bit with the Avida, Marine Base, and the Buggy arcs.

Another funny thing I thought up is when buggy randomly happens across Kurama, and he tries to forcefully woo her. She returns the favor by kicking him in the balls hard and leaves. Later when Luffy does the same in their fight, it hurt even more cuz he was still sore and he cries about getting the same thing again in less than a day. Something like that.

Naruto and Kurama finally runs into Nami at her home island, and Kurama gets a bit pissed at hearing about Nami's treatment from the Arlong pirates (she developed a soft spot for Nami due to her strong will and determination to save her village). So she single handedly takes on the pirates and destroys them completely.

At that point, Luffy's crew and the duo split up in their own ships with Naruto and Kurama picking up their own crew members along the way because they decide to destroy the World Government's stranglehold, and wants to find and train strong pirates for that assault.

So...there'll be a bunch of adventures after that...and I'll try to come up with original islands and arcs, and try to introduce maybe one or two OCs along with Naruto picking up some minor characters as crew members...something like Miss Valentine or whoever else.

As for Naruto's possible girls...Robin is the first woman I thought of. Imagine her reaction when she finds out Naruto and Kurama are older than they appear. Archaeological fetish. :-)

Nami is also most likely, because they saved her from a terrible experience and the Arlong Pirates, and she's grateful to them for that.

And there might be more, so it just depends on if I feel good about writing any of them.

If any of this sounds like a certain another popular crossover story called Shinobi of the High Seas...you'd be right. I'm not ashamed to say this will be totally inspired by Kenich618's work. After all, his awesome story was the reason i decided to get into writing fanfiction. Though I'll make sure the two stories will be separate enough in many parts so I wouldn't be copying him point for point. .

Sekirei x Naruto crossover

It's gonna be the same basic set up as many naruto x sekirei crossover...powerful duo drops in, and just fucks up Minaka's game beyond recognition. Just written in my own way.

They're just too strong for most of the Sekirei, and Miya will only make Naruto barely break a sweat, so the battles won't be interesting.

So this will be mostly focused on the humor of Kurama and Naruto just screwing with Minaka at every chance they get, and some romance as Naruto apparently attracts his own flock, much to Kurama's amusement.

Though this story will finally give me an excuse to write Naruto and Kurama hijacking an aircraft carrier just because they needed a ride from where they dropped in (in Antarctica) to the high power sources they felt in Japan, which happened to be the Sekirei. The unfortunate ship just happened to be sailing by the wrong place at the wrong time. :-) This part's been on my mind for some reason and I just wanted a reason to write it. Haha.

Highschool of the Dead X Naruto

The duo drops in, a bit tired from the last few worlds they visited being full of battles and high stress situations. They decide to take it easy in this peaceful world, but Kurama, having seen worlds ending before, feels a familiar sensation in the air and she knows this world's entire civilization would fall soon. They decide to integrate into society and learn its history. They eventually meet up at the school where this would all begin.

When shit hits the fan, they're not even going to break a sweat on the zombies, and they won't be hiding their powers. The humans realize their best chance for survival would be with them and tags along, though they say they won't do everything for them, because there's a chance they could leave the group anytime and the high school group might have to fend for themselves. .

This'll be focused on the drama, some humor, and of course more romance. Kurama would particularly get a kick out of Naruto attracting women to him like flies just because he's strong and could give them protection. Not to mention he's also caring. That's pretty much it.

Not going to be an amazing read….I just thought of this crossover with my own style and maybe some people might like that, but it's doubtful I'll write this long-term.

High school DXD and Naruto

Just thought of this, so I don't have much of an idea on what to do with this. This is probably a story where some of the characters could actually be as strong as Naruto and Kurama, so this'll make for an interesting read in terms of battle. I'll probably leave the pairings mostly canon, meaning Issei will likely get Rias, Akeno, and Asia.

Kurama will particularly have it out for Issei because of him possibly corrupting someone as pure as Asia, and she enjoys the nun's relaxing presence due to her emotion sensing.

And imagine the Kyuubi of Naruto's world meeting the Kyuubi of DXD's world...Yasaka. That'll be interesting to write, I'm sure.

And now for something different…

Harry Potter

Yep...no crossover this time. I've always enjoyed Harry Potter, and wouldn't mind trying my hand at writing a fic.

Unfortunately, it won't have original ideas...just my way of writing even the usual cliches that might set it different from many other fanfics using the same things.

It'll involve Harry somehow managing to gain knowledge from the horcrux in his scar after an incident that nearly kills him at the end of the 3rd year.

He won't be corrupted by the knowledge, but will be grey after learning exactly what atrocious things Voldemort and his Death Eaters did and will promise put them down like dogs. He'll take advantage of what he learned to grow more powerful and more cunning, and will be helped along by Dumbledore.

That's right, he'll be a lot less idealistic, and quite a badass wizard in this story, and he decides Harry couldn't afford to not train extensively for his eventual confrontation with Voldemort. Instead, he'll actively train him throughout the fourth year and beyond.

I don't plan for bashing in this story. While Ron will have his moments of stupidity, and I might not even let them remain best friends, but I won't bash him. He'll still be a genuinely good person deep down, though. Ginny won't be an obsessed fangirl...hell I might even pair her up with Harry, but it depends on how I feel about writing her. Molly will be just a good if a bit overbearing mother.

Malfoy and Snape are different though. I hate their guts and if I could, i would bash them a ridiculous amount, but I won't. However, I'll probably write them a bit more evil than in canon, and I doubt there'll be redemption for either of them.

Pairings...I've always thought Hermione and Harry were the OTP in canon, so it was totally out of the left field for me when JK Rowling paired her with Ron. Ugh.

If there are more women...Fleur is my second favorite after Hermione. Daphne Greengrass or Pansy Parkinson would make an interesting choice just because of the Gryffindor x Slytherin dynamic. I also love Luna, and I'm still not opposed to Ginny. We'll see how I feel about writing them.

 **Well, that's all I can think of to write into this note. If you feel like I could do better with a different crossover or whatever other idea you might have, just let me know in reviews or PM, and I'll see what I can do.**

 **For now, I'm gonna write a 'pilot' chapter for the Naruto x RWBY crossover after this. It'll probably take a couple days so i wouldn't expect it Christmas day if i were you….most likely the day after. Anyway, Happy Holidays and hope to hear your feedback soon.**


	2. NarutoXRWBY crossover Pt 1

**Naruto x RWBY Crossover**

 **Heya. So...this is my first attempt at a different story aside from my main story Outfoxed. If you have read the note before this, you will see that I'm basing Naruto and Kurama on the ones from Outfoxed, but they're not the two same people. It doesn't mean whatever you read in this story will be an indication of future events in Outfoxed, so don't worry about possible spoilers.**

 **I've decided to split this 'pilot' chapter into two parts. One reason...this was taking more time than I thought, and I wanted to post something today. So you should get the second part tomorrow.**

 **This part is kinda an exposition of what's going on in the world of Remnant at the time of Naruto and Kurama's arrival, and the introduction of a couple characters. I hope you won't find it too boring. The more actiony part will come in the next one.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

* * *

 **Naruto and Kurama Kill Tons of Grimm (Tentative Title :-)) Part 1**

 **About Three Years Before Canon**

 **Night in Beacon Academy Headmaster's Office**

Professor Ozpin, headmaster of world-famous Beacon Academy located in the kingdom of Vale on the planet Remnant, let out a rare tired sigh as he set his mug down on his large desk and rested his cane against it before he settled into a strange-looking chair that could only be described as metallic and skeletal in appearance. That was the least strange-looking object in the office, however, as the transparent ceiling above showed many massive clock gears moving in perfect harmony as they quietly ticked away the time. Plus, the desk itself had a glass surface showing small gears spinning away underneath. Sections of the walls wedged between many large floor-to-ceiling windows around the rear of the semicircular office also had more large gears spinning away. it made sense in some ways since the office was located at the top of Beacon Academy's clock tower, the tallest building on the entire campus. Nevertheless, anyone stepping into this room for the first time ever would be similarly impressed and intimidated by the sight.

Compared to the grandiose design of the office, Ozpin looked somewhat normal in appearance as he wore a casual black suit outfit, with a green high-collared shirt underneath and a cross-shaped accessory sitting front and center on the collar. He looked to be in his thirties, had shaggy short silver hair, and wore a stylish pair of small dark-tinted spectacles. All of these details combined gave him a relaxed, but still somewhat dignified, appearance; likely intentional in order to put his students more at ease in his presence.

Now alone in near darkness due to it being night time outside the large windows at the back of the office behind his desk, the ever-composed headmaster allowed himself to do something he would never have done in front of anyone; not even his closest colleagues.

He let out a long frustrated growl as he tiredly buried his face in his hands and propped his elbows up on the desk.

He held this stance for a few long minutes as he breathed slowly through his hands, before he finally returned to his usual relaxed sitting posture, now done with his brief outburst of emotions. He then reached for his trustworthy mug, and took a long and somewhat rude-sounding sip out of it.

This had been a trying few months for Ozpin. There were news of several good men and women lost to the Creatures of Grimm, all of them alumni from his school. He had known each one of them personally, and they died doing what they were trained to do, which was to protect the innocents from the Grimm. This didn't make it any easier for him to swallow. No one should have had to die so soon in their life like those young people did.

The worst was Summer Rose. She disappeared on her last mission four years ago when she was last reported to be holding off an overwhelming horde of the Grimm. There was no sign of her afterward and no one had heard anything from her all this time, so they recently had to declare her officially dead.

She had been one of his dear friends, and he felt sorrow for the family she left behind: her husband, Taiyang Xiao Long, and two children.

Young Ruby and Yang had to be devastated as their last flickering hope for their mother to be alive was now extinguished.

He gritted his teeth at that thought. Just how much longer was his friend Taiyang going to suffer? His first love, Raven Branwen, walked out on him and disappeared, leaving him with their infant daughter Yang. After he managed to recover and allowed himself to fall in love again with Summer Rose and had another daughter in Ruby, this had to happen. Ozpin wouldn't have been surprised if Taiyang just decided to focus all of his attention and training on his two daughters now and shut himself off from the world completely except for his teaching position at Signal.

To make Ozpin's mood worse, there were increasing reports of the formerly pacifistic faunus rights group White Fang mounting terror attacks against many major holdings of a massive corporation, Schnee Dust Company; their reason being shady labor practices and discrimination involving and endangering many faunus employed by, or in their words 'enslaved by', the company.

Ozpin, being a very perceptive man, had a feeling this wasn't going to be the ultimate endgame for the White Fang. The mysterious new leader likely wasn't going to stop at just the Schnee family, and would eventually target innocent humans in the name of fighting for the faunus' rights.

He sighed at the hypocrisy, before taking another sip from his mug. The group used to protest and preach against discrimination only months ago, and now they might be gearing up to try to exterminate humans, just because they weren't faunus.

In addition to those news, he could easily feel political tension rising slowly but surely between all four major kingdoms of Remnant. Mistral, Vale, and Vauco were wary of Atlas and its practice of increasing its military might by developing advanced robotics with SDC (Schnee Dust Company) to bolster their forces. They had thought, when Mantle dissolved after the last Great War and was reformed into Atlas, that the new kingdom would follow the more peaceful practices of the three other kingdoms to avoid another repeat of the conflict. That devastating event allowed the Grimm to thrive on the increased negative emotions, and they increased their numbers even higher without interference from the humans who were too busy fighting each other to remember that they all had a common enemy in the first place.

 _Why were humans so stupid to even have allowed the Grimm that luxury?_ Ozpin thought bitterly, not caring he, a human himself, was insulting himself with that statement. He certainly made his own share of stupid mistakes in his many years.

It was only because he, a respected figure in the international community due to being one of the strongest huntsman around and headmaster of the finest huntsman school in the world, personally vouched for Atlas' military leader and also its academy's new headmaster that the rising political tension was shunted for now.

General James Ironwood was one of his teammates from his school days, and he believed his old friend, while somewhat callous and military-minded, had the common people's best intention at heart. Although the military's actions were worrying, Ozpin decided to put his faith in his old teammate for now.

After assimilating all the information in his head, Ozpin was certain that all of this was leading up to an historic event in the future that likely would have terrible repercussions for all sentient life on this planet, both human and faunus. The worst thing from all of this was that he had no idea where to even begin to prevent this. Just what could he do other than send out people, like Qrow Branwen, to spy around and find bits of information that just might hopefully point him in the right direction before it was too late?

While he had faith in Qrow, who was as strong and capable as a huntsman could be, Ozpin couldn't help but wish for a more definite method than flailing around in the dark.

A quiet but firm knock, sounding like thunder in this silent and spacious office, jolted the man out of his thoughts, and he nearly knocked his mug over. Clearing his throat, he straightened up in his chair.

"Come in."

The large double doors opened on one side to allow entry to a woman, who stepped in with a slightly hurried pace.

Glynda Goodwitch was a gorgeous and tall blond woman with mature curves that her tailored business-like outfit did little to hide. Her long black stocking-clad legs looked like they went on forever from her black high-heeled boots up to the tight mid-thigh-length black skirt that hugged her generous hips and flowed up to her midriff. There, a long-sleeved white blouse with puffed sleeves and ruffled cuffs was tucked neatly into the skirt and covered her torso entirely up to her delicate neck. However, despite the business-like style of the outfit, the blouse had a small and tasteful teardrop-shaped cutout between its tight collar and the very top of the cleavage between her ample and perky breasts, showing the only bit of skin on her outfit aside from her face and hands. A black cape with purple inner lining, styled to look tattered, flowed from her shoulders down to her curvy rear end to top off her outfit, along with a pair of teal earrings and a similar accessory on her collar.

A thick leather riding crop was held in her right hand, her main weapon as a huntress.

Glynda easily entranced many with her beauty due to her soft and slightly round face, her piercing bright green eyes framed by a pair of oval-framed glasses sitting atop her small nose, and her creamy and unblemished pale skin enhanced by a very slight pink hue on her cheeks. All of this were framed by her beautiful long pale blond hair done up in a bun with a long twirling bang going down the right side of her face. However, those that knew her personally would say she was a serious and moral woman who never used her natural beauty to get her way. Instead, she worked hard to get where she stood today as one of the most powerful huntresses in the world. She sacrificed her social life to pursue her career as a huntress when she had been younger, and now that she became an academy teacher along with being Ozpin's second-in-command, her serious attitude still didn't seem to have changed a bit as she still was devoted to her work.

At this moment, as she walked up to Ozpin's desk with a somewhat hurried pace, her usually calm and confident expression seemed to have slightly cracked. The headmaster could see some uncertainty in her mannerism as she fiddled slightly with her riding crop in her hands after she stopped in front of his desk.

Glynda allowing even one hint of nervousness to show through was cause for alarm, so he gave her his full attention, indicating that she could begin speaking anytime.

"Ozpin, I….I don't know to explain this." she spoke in a soft but firm voice.

Her longtime colleague nodded silently for her to continue with a calm expression. It was clear whatever she had to say was making her uncomfortable.

"I have...been sensing...an...oddity in the air around me for the last few hours, and it seems to be slowly getting stronger. It feels like every inch of my body is tingling very slightly...not enough that it caught my attention right away, but when I finally noticed it, it just wouldn't leave my mind at all since then. I cannot work out how else to explain this, and I wish I could give you more to go on. Please believe me that this feels real to me, even if you might not be able to sense the same oddity." she finished with her cheeks pinking in embarrassment, hating sounding so vague and uncertain in her explanation. She had brushed the sensation aside at first, thinking it was a slight hallucination caused by the stress of being a teacher in a school full of hormonal teenagers with deadly transforming weapons. However, the longer she ignored it, the stronger it got until it was nearly driving her up a wall.

She decided she had to speak to someone when she came close to tearing an unfortunate student's head off for asking her an innocent question about dust a short while ago.

Despite her worry about being laughed at for expressing such an odd concern, she was glad to see Ozpin seemed to have taken this seriously as evidenced by his deep analyzing expression.

Finally, after a long moment, the silver-haired man leaned back into his chair and stared up into her anxious bright green eyes with a serious gaze.

"It is your semblance."

Glynda nearly gave a start at such a quick and concise answer. How could he arrive at such a conclusion after a vague explanation like that?

"M-my semblance?"

"Yes. Due to your telekinesis ability, you are rather sensitive to the flow of energy all around us. If I am correct, I imagine the few people around Remnant with similar abilities might be likely experiencing the same disturbance that you are feeling now. That is, if this issue is not localized."

A low beep startled Glynda who was rather absorbed with Ozpin's explanation, desperate for an answer to her predicament. A part of Ozpin's desktop then lit up with a small red blinking light, indicating he got a message on his scroll currently linked up to it. A quick tap on the glass surface from the man allowed a holographic window with the message to pop up before him.

He rose an eyebrow as he quickly read the somewhat distressed-sounding message, before waving it closed with a hand gesture.

"That, my dear Glynda, was a message from one of my colleagues in Vauco. He just described the same sensation you are experiencing, so this is definitely not restricted to just here. And yes, his semblance is similar to yours in some aspects."

Glynda let out a small breath of relief, happy that it had been proven she was not losing her mind.

"T-then, what could this mean, Ozpin?"

Letting out a sigh as he rose out of his seat, Ozpin stepped up to the large window to stare out at the beautiful view of the sprawling Beacon academy below, and the kingdom of Vale beyond. It was a clear night with Remnant's large fractured moon shining high up in the sky, casting an eerie glow on everywhere.

"All I can tell you right now is a guess."

"I'd happily accept that, rather than nothing."

"Very well. My hunch tells me that the building sensation you, and the others who are sensitive to the changes in this planet's energy flow, are experiencing seems to indicate that something big is coming soon." he turned from the window to gaze into Glynda's worried expression. "And I cannot tell whether if this will be good or bad."

Just then, he felt _it._

Ozpin couldn't contain a surprised gasp as a _powerful_ invisible tremor in the atmosphere crashed violently through his very soul like a tidal wave, and he had to steady himself as he wobbled slightly on his feet. The sensation disappeared as quickly as it appeared, and it just left him nearly breathless.

A distressed cry shook him out of his brief daze, and he found Glynda Goodwitch, one of the strongest and most composed huntresses in the world, collapsed on the floor on her knees. She was trembling violently as she hugged herself tightly with her arms wrapped around her stomach, and she was sweating profusely with her pants coming out in near-whimpers.

"Glynda!" Ozpin was alarmed as he moved around the desk to rub a comforting hand on her back.

"Oh g-god, O-ozpin, d-d-did you feel that?" she managed to get out. Ozpin pressed his lips into a thin line in worry.

"Yes, I certainly did."

At that moment, his desktop went crazy with loud beeping and multiple lights flashing, indicating that he was getting messages from many people. The duo stared at the display.

"And I believe all of Remnant felt that, too."

 **Few minutes earlier in**

 **the frozen wilderness of Atlas**

Atlas was a relatively small country in landmass compared to the three other major countries of the world, yet it was the most powerful in economy and military. This was possible thanks mostly to the Schnee Dust Company that was headquartered here.

However, like other countries, not all of Atlas was conquered and made safe from the Grimm infestation. There were still some large parts, mostly in the northern half of the country, that could never seem to be rid of the Grimm no matter how many expeditions the kingdom sacrificed.

There was one island, just off the mainland's coast in the extreme northwest corner of Atlas, that no amount of resources spent could ever make a penetration into. It was overflowing to the brim with powerful high-class Grimm creatures that immediately destroyed any attempt at an expedition in the past as soon as any of them stepped foot on there. To this day, it was completely devoid of any human presence since long before recorded history.

It was somewhat large in size, about 35,000 square miles, and it was deeply forested from coast to coast and covered in deep snow, with a decently-sized mountain range covering most of the northern half of the island. This would have been a gorgeous winter wonderland to visit, if it weren't for the powerful black creatures with red eyes, glowing with extreme malice, roaming the entire area.

The same creatures that were now roaring and thrashing around in rage as they felt an overwhelming presence growing as if it came out of thin air. This angered and confused them as they could not figure out how to reach it and destroy it as quickly as possible.

One of them, a Beowolf, glanced up at the sky, snarled fiercely, and let out a loud howl. This caught the attention of its nearby kins, and they began to growl and snarl fiercely up at the sky.

Five thousand feet above the deeply forested region of the island, a violent electrical storm cloud began forming out of thin air with thousands of bolts of lightning shooting out of it randomly, and it just kept expanding to massive proportions. By the time it finally stopped growing, it was easily five hundred feet across. At that point, the electrical activity became even more intense. Some of the bolts even shot out long enough to strike some unfortunate Grimm and trees, setting them on fire.

After a long moment of this, there was a bright flash of light that briefly blinded every Grimm staring up into the sky for tens of miles around followed by a thunderous explosion that was probably heard a thousand miles away over in the capital of Atlas. As a result, the storm cloud just completely dissipated in an instant as if it wasn't ever there in the first place.

Instead, a massive crimson entity replaced the storm and it seemed to float in the air for a long second, before gravity finally asserted its presence. The creature began to descend toward earth for a few seconds, before nine incredibly long crimson tails unfurled smoothly away from the massive body in a beautiful and graceful display, as if it was a flower blooming. Any human would have been awed by this if they weren't so worried about what was hidden within the tails.

With the tails now streaming behind it in midair, any observer could now see that they were at least twice as long as the main body, which was slender and bipedal. Not including the tails, it was easily at least three hundred feet tall. Finally, there was a clear view of the head, and it looked like a fox in appearance except for a pair of long rabbit-like ears. It also had stark black lips, nose, and markings around its fierce crimson slitted eyes that continued up into the interior of its ears, giving it a sinister and demonic look.

As it neared the ground, the giant crimson fox snarled loudly and adjusted itself so its legs would touch down first. It crashed down with a mighty thud and followed immediately with its arms to absorb more of the impact, easily cratering the ground underneath dozens of feet deep and hundreds of feet across.

All the trees and Grimm that were near the landing site were all blown back from the impact, and many creatures perished as they crashed into trees, rocks, and other obstacles at high speed, while flying debris crushed others. As the entire island trembled from the entity's loud arrival, there was a deafening silence in the air while the crimson fox's tails finished streaming down from the sky to pool onto the ground behind it.

An eternity of a minute passed, before it bared its canine teeth, and reared its head back to roar its greeting to the world proudly and loudly while its nine long tails rose high into the sky and swayed ominously around each other as if each one of them had a life of its own.

In response, the entire world _shuddered_ with unease.

After the crimson fox finished its greeting and silence settled into the area for a moment, a pair of beowolfs burst out of some debris lying a few hundreds feet in front to run at it full-speed, snarling and frothing at the mouths. It was as if the mere presence of the large fox drove them even wilder than before. The fox shot them an uninterested glance as they closed, knowing just the two of them would be easily crushed under its might. It snarled, warning them away, but that didn't do anything. In fact, it only drove them into a deeper frenzy.

The Grimm just had no instincts to warn them that they were up against a vastly superior predator. Instead, they were sensing so much malice and rage contained deep within the fox that they just had to destroy it no matter what.

"I'll take care of them."

A human male's voice sounded into the air, before a small yellow speck jumped down from the fox's head. It landed in front of the creatures, but they paid it no mind as they were focused on the fox.

The visage of the large crimson fox staring apathetically down at them were the last thing they saw when their heads were sliced off smoothly as they dashed past the 'speck'.

As the Grimm fell to the ground and began to dissolve, the 'speck', or a man named Uzumaki Naruto, rose an interested eyebrow as he observed this odd phenomenon. He flicked the gunmetal-colored saber in his right hand aside to get rid of the blood still on the blade, and smoothly sheathed it at his hip.

He was a tall young-looking man, standing at around six feet and two inches, and he had bright yellow spiky blond hair that was kept back by a black bandana covering his forehead. He wore black combat boots, a pair of loose dark blue pants with several compartment pockets on the legs, and a large utility belt adorning his waist. He also had on a harness carrying two of his sabers over the belt. Moving up, he covered his muscular torso with a tight black short-sleeved muscle shirt. Over the shirt, he wore a dark blue long-sleeved skintight jacket with a white fur collar, and some crimson accents. For some protection, he had on a pair of dark blue and crimson arm vambraces, and also had on a pair of fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backs. Hidden inside his jacket was his precious necklace with a beautiful green gem that he received as a gift so long ago.

He had a handsome and masculine face with a beautiful and warm deep blue right eye that many women he met in his long travels found mesmerizing. His left eye was covered by a black eyepatch with a slight scar running from his forehead down across it to end on his left cheek. Instead of detracting from his good looks like it might have on some other men, it added more to his overall appeal. His lips seemed to be permanently stuck in a half-cocked foxy smirk that displayed his humor and merriment.

"Well, you don't see that everyday, Kurama. Usually animals run away from you, not toward you, and they definitely don't dissolve like this. Not to mention they shouldn't be radiating such pure malice and rage." the blonde muttered as he crouched down next to one of the dissolving bodies to observe it closer.

" **Then they're not mere animals if they're expressing such emotions."** the now-named giant fox Kurama replied, her deep and loud voice booming across the devastated landscape.

"Can't be sentient if they're not smart enough to avoid you. I guess they were created by something and given a purpose." Naruto observed as he stood up from the dissolving bodies and patted his hands together, before glancing up at his longtime companion with a grin.

"Oi...they were aiming straight for you, so you think they were gunning for your power source?"

Kurama remained silent for a moment as she glanced around their surroundings. She noted the trees in the forest surrounding the crater she created were shaking violently as if there was a massive stampage cutting through it. And it was heading straight for the two of them.

And there was one more thing wrong.

" **More are coming, so we'll test that theory rather soon."** she glanced down at her longtime companion and lover with slight concern in her crimson eyes. **"Naruto...I'm not tired at all now."**

This odd statement got Naruto to glance up at her with his quizzical foxlike squint. Kurama sighed, with a corner of her lips tugging into a barely hidden smile. She missed his rare moments of cluelessness, and that confused foxlike expression was cute on him. Not that she, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, would admit this to anyone...not even him.

 **"Consider that statement along with the fact that we just arrived into this world only several minutes ago, baka."**

"What's that supposed to mean….oh." he tampered off.

Kurama apparently had already recovered the massive amount of energy she spent initiating the recent dimensional hop into this new world much faster than they expected. It was supposed to have taken her at least a whole week to fully recover, but she had gotten all her energy back in just minutes instead. This meant the atmosphere around them was deeply permeated and dense with lingering malice and rage, which were her source of power. The denser the malice that she automatically absorbed, the more susceptible to it she became over time. If it was strong enough, she might end up not being able to control herself.

" **It won't be long before I'll feel it, and I don't think I'll be able to control myself."**

"Goddammit! Any chance you think you might be able to adjust to this world soon enough?" the blonde cursed as he paced back and forth a few times, and ran a hand over his bandana-covered hair in worry.

" **Naruto...I recovered it all in minutes, and that definitely isn't normal. I don't think you can afford to wait long enough."**

"I really don't want to have to use _that._ Even though you forced me to paint it on on you as a precaution all those years ago, I thought I'd never use it so that's why I went along with it."

" **Then it's a good thing you did. Otherwise, I might end up killing you, and that is the worst thing that can ever happen to me, Naruto. I'd happily accept being restricted for as long as needed if it means we're still together in the end."** despite her booming voice, Naruto could hear a hint of pleading in her tone. He sighed and nodded in resignation.

"Alright, you win, though it's gonna take some time to do this. With that in mind, and before we have ass tons of those creepy things upon us any second, can you sense if there are humans nearby?"

" **No. In fact, the nearest cluster of humans I can sense is about a thousand miles to the southeast, and we are alone on an island with those things."**

Naruto smirked mischievously.

"I think we can make use of this to exterminate as many as of those things as we can. Hope they won't mind writing this island off as a total loss."

Kurama grinned toothily before she threw her head up into the sky with an uproarious laughter that shook the land around them. Naruto grinned, before slowly frowning as he noted her laughter was now taking on a truly malicious edge.

So it was beginning already. Damn, this world was going to cause some problems for them, he could tell.

Just then, countless Grimm creatures in varying sizes, danger levels, and ugliness burst out of the treeline around the crater to run roaring down the slope toward the two of them in the center. A large crimson clawed hand crashed down on where Naruto was standing, but he had already vanished in a blur to a hiding spot high up in a tree near the crater, completely ignored by the creatures running under him.

An earth-shattering roar met their charge, and the one-sided massacre began now when a long tail savagely wiped away an enormous swath of land with countless number of Grimm already eliminated only a few seconds into the confrontation. Yet, the remaining ones were still fearless and replaced their dead kin in almost an instant, before they returned to trying to overwhelm Kurama who was now fully overcome by rage and malice.

Naruto sighed, as he didn't enjoy seeing his beloved Kurama like this. Eventually, he would join the battle when the creatures were thinned out enough, and then he would beat her down enough for him to use _that._ It would take a while to get to that point...likely two or three days.

Settling back onto a branch as a loud roar ruffled his hair, he kept an alert watch to make sure the massacre didn't spill over to him. He would also observe all the different species of these creatures to learn more about their behavior and weaknesses. Considering the seemingly endless horde of those things coming out of every nook and cranny throughout the large island to rush to their certain death, he had a feeling he was in for a long wait to get his turn.

As he watched Kurama burn away a large portion of the swarming horde with a massive stream of bright blue fire from her mouth, he glimpsed something high up in the starry night sky even as it was now raining countless Grimm creatures sent flying from the giant crimson fox's latest tail swipe.

"Whoa...is that moon broken?"

* * *

 **And this is where I'll stop for now.**

 **So what do you think? I'll probably change some things in the final product if I post this as a standalone story, so let me know what you liked or didn't. I should be posting part two tomorrow, hopefully. Hope you all had a nice Christmas yesterday. Enjoy and take care.**


	3. NarutoXRWBY crossover Pt 2

**Here's part two. Hope you'll enjoy! Btw, I tweaked a good amount of details throughout Part One last chapter. Nothing's changed story wise...I just made it more detailed in some parts. So read that again if you're interested. If not, then don't worry. You're not missing much. Just wanted to tell ya'll.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or RWBY**

* * *

 **Naruto and Kurama Kill Tons of Grimm Pt 2 (still a tentative title)**

 **Meanwhile in the kingdom of Atlas**

 **Command Room of Atlas Military Headquarters**

A large and sleek set of metal doors split at the middle and slid open automatically to allow entry to a tall and imposing middle-aged man, who stepped through to find a busy command room before him. One thing that stood out to him immediately was a large horizontal holographic display of the map of Atlas spinning slowly in the slightly depressed center of the room, visually showing off incredibly detailed topographic information.

Everyone who had been moving around and typing rapidly on computers in slight panic only a few seconds ago stopped and froze at the commanding presence of the man dressed in a long white military-style overcoat, with a gray undercoat and a red tie underneath, and a pair of white military pants tucked into his gray knee-high armored boots. He stood ramrod straight with his arms folded together behind his back while his black eyes searched the room for a long second, before nodding.

"At ease, and get back to what you were doing." General James Ironwood spoke in an even and firm voice that conveyed his authority easily. That was all the other people in the room needed as they exploded back into activity. The attention now off him, the man let out a small sigh as he let his arms drop to his sides and ran his right hand over his short black hair that was streaked with gray around the sides.

"And I was just about to get into bed, too..." he grumbled in a voice too low for anyone to hear as he made his way down some steps to the center of the room where the holographic map was still spinning. He stared down at it for a long moment, taking note of the red blinking icons peppering almost the entire northwest section of Atlas. He narrowed his eyes in slight concern.

He had been about to retire for the night fifteen minutes ago when an odd and incredibly powerful invisible tremor passed right through him, making him gasp and shudder for a brief moment. Nothing had ever made the usually unflappable General James Ironwood react like that in his entire life, so of course he took immediate notice.

He turned away from the map to search for an unfortunate victim, and he found one right away.

"Private, I want a report!" he barked out to a young man working frantically at his computer station a few meters away.

"Yes sir! At approximately 2025 local time, a powerful unidentified sensation passed through this area, affecting many of us. As of this moment, we still have yet to determine the cause. The base infirmary reported that at least seven people had briefly fainted from the exposure while most of us have reported dizziness, temporary loss of limb control, and many other minor effects. We are getting similar reports from clinics and hospitals all over Atlas now."

Ironwood frowned.

"You said 'many of us'. Which of us were not affected?"

"The common denominator between all the unaffected persons seems to be that they haven't had their aura unlocked for whatever reason."

"Any casualty?"

"No death reported so far, sir, but there were minor injuries, mostly from accidents involving vehicles when the driver lost control due to the odd sensation."

"What about the other kingdoms?"

"The chatter from CCT (Cross Continental Transmit System) indicates the entire world have experienced the same thing as we did. The other countries reported minor casualties and incidents, but no death so far. It's likely thanks to the fact it's late at night here and in Vale, early in the morning in Mistral, and just after dinner in Vauco. If this had happened during peak hours, it might have been a different story, sir."

The general nodded, relieved that there hadn't been any deadly incident resulting from what just happened. Now to move on and figure out what caused this phenomenon.

"Is there any clue as to what might have caused this? It didn't just happen out of nowhere. There has to be a source."

The private shook his head and grimaced regretfully as he tried to find out more information from his computer's screen.

"I'm sorry, sir, but none of us has figured it out just yet."

Ironwood narrowed his eyes, and turned back to the holographic map.

"Then why are almost all of the seismic sensors in the entire northwest quadrant of Altas going crazy? I am willing to bet that the sensation and those sensors lighting up are closely related."

"We're working to determine that. That map began to light up like a Colors Day decoration just before you arrived, sir."

"Where's the origin?"

"We haven't determined that yet, either."

"Well, determine faster, soldiers!" the general barked out not to just the private, but also the entire room, making all of his subordinates flinch nervously and began to work faster. He growled impatiently and snapped his attention back to the map to stare at it hard, as if trying to will the very cause to present itself before him.

He noted that the sensors seemed to light up in odd and very random intervals; like how a second passed before they flashed for half a second, before going dark for another ten seconds before they lit up again, this time for three long seconds. This continued onward with varying times. He knew this definitely was not natural seismic movements. Some external force, an extremely powerful one, was triggering the sensors near where it was. The issue here was that even just a quarter of Atlas was a massive area to cover. There was no way they could search the entire area in enough time to find the cause before it could possibly get out of hand.

"Are the seismic sensors able to determine the exact strength of the vibrations? We might be able to use the data to do a triangulation on the origin." a firm female voice spoke up from next to Ironwood. He turned his sharp gaze away from the map to find a beautiful and tall young woman dressed in what was considered a more feminine, and slightly stylish, version of his white military officer uniform.

He had to admit this female 'Specialist', a special operative promoted after graduating from the academy a few months ago because of her incredible talent and genius, was breathtakingly beautiful with the tailored uniform doing little to hide her curvy and somewhat voluptuous figure underneath. She had her long white hair, a major trait of her family, done up into a top bun with a long bang brushed over the right side of her face, though it did little to hide her beautiful aristocratic features and almost snow-white skin from view, especially her eyes that were the color of glaciers. The only bit of her white hair seemingly out of place was a thin twirling strand by her left ear, yet it fit the rest of her looks. To finish off her graceful-yet-dangerous look, she carried a long dust-chambered rapier on her left hip.

Winter Schnee's intimidating gaze was directed at the private when she asked her question.

"N-no, ma'am. Those are just basic sensors that we put in place all over Atlas to report any large group of Grimm moving around by detecting a certain level of vibrations in the ground. We then use the information to warn villages and hunters out in the wild territory so they could prepare to either defend or evacuate. They're more like triggers than actual measuring devices."

The white-haired woman 'tched' and turned to look at the map with a pensive expression.

"If only the military would have bought the higher quality model from our company...we could have easily determined the location with the extra data by now."

Ironwood, despite his usual stoic demeanor, had to crack a small smile.

"Like almost every member of your family I've met, you seem to have no concept of 'affordability' when it involves our military budget, Miss Schnee."

Winter seemed to put on an almost affronted air as she straightened and glanced up at her commanding officer.

"It is not my fault that many government agencies seem to hire bean counters who hate our superior products just because they cost a few liens more, sir."

The man let out a brief chuckle before focusing his attention back on the map, which was still pulsing with red icons in the northwest quadrant at odd intervals.

"We'll have to find another way of determining a rough location, then. We cannot afford to send out a large search team and waste time searching the entire quadrant. There's no guarantee that whatever's causing this is going to stay in one place for long."

Winter struck a thinking pose for a long moment as she stared at the icons that continued to blink in and out of existence across the map, before her eyes widened a little and she turned to the private still working at the nearby computer.

"Private, is it possible to determine the exact time a sensor is triggered?"

"Yes, ma'am. We do gather the timestamps of those occurrences, and they're accurate down to the tenth of a second."

"Are each of the sensor named according to its location?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She turned back to the general.

"Sir, may I try something?"

She got an immediate nod. She then turned to another subordinate who was operating the holographic display.

"Display just the quadrant in a 2D top-down view and put it side-by-side next to a list of all the sensors located in the area along with their timestamps."

The holographic display immediately changed to show two separate windows with the information she wanted. She stepped up close with her eyes narrowed at the list of the sensors that showed only their alphanumeric names for now.

In an instant, the list burst with activity as each of the sensor now had a time stamp right next to it while the map display lit up again with blinking icons.

"I want you remove a sensor from the list and pin its location on the map for each name I call out." Winter commanded as she focused her sharp eyes on the list. Once again, the list burst back to life with new timestamps.

"NW13!"

"NW28!"

"NW3!"

"NW15!"

"NW108!"

Winter called out a sensor's name every time there was a blink of the map's icons. Each time, the display operator permanently lit up that sensor's location instead of blinking.

The general had to smile slightly as he watched Winter call out more names. He now understood that she was watching carefully for the earliest possible timestamp on the list with each blink. She would then pin that location before moving on to find the next one with the earliest timestamp on the list after each previous sensor's removal. The more sensors she called out, the easier it became to triangulate a rough location.

Vibrations in the ground was still basically a wave that originated from one point, after all.

Ironwood's slight smile dropped slowly as he began to easily make out the origin's location on the map display even as Winter continued to call out more of the sensors' names next to him. Soon, activity around the entire command room began to slow to a halt as they stopped what they were doing and stared at the display, some of them agape in disbelief.

The imposing general slowly reached a hand out to rest on Winter's left shoulder. She stopped speaking, blushing slightly since she had been completely focused on the list, and turned her questioning gaze up to her commanding office only to find a grim expression on his face. She followed his serious gaze to the map, and couldn't contain a small gasp.

"I-i-it's coming from the U-untouchable Island?" she whispered shakingly. The island was unlit on the display since it had no seismic sensor, considering that no human had ever been able to set foot on it without being killed almost instantly. It even had no detailed topographic data as no one had been able to survey the island closely, so it just showed up as a flat lifeless blob on any map. However, it was clear the sensors on the mainland closest to the deadly island were lighting up like crazy.

"M-maybe it's an earthquake sinking the entire island? It'd be doing the world a favor." one subordinate in the room spoke up with a nervous laugh. Everyone in Atlas heard horrific legends of that island, and children grew up hearing that if they were being particularly bad, monsters from the Untouchable Island would come to snatch them away in the darkness of the night.

"The vibrations are not characteristic of a naturally-occurring earthquake. In fact, those are completely unnatural...almost as if they're being made by an entity." Ironwood spoke up as he rubbed his chin with a scrutinizing glare at the island. Winter snapped her gaze to his face at that statement.

"Impossible! The farthest sensor from that island that's still picking up the vibrations is at least two hundred miles away! What you're speaking of has to be much more powerful than even the strongest recorded Grimm creature to be able to generate that kind of seismic vibration from such a distance!"

"Unfortunately, it is possible. In fact, now that I'm thinking about the likelihood of an living entity being involved, the random intervals between the sensors picking up any activity now makes sense. I think whatever this is...it's in the middle of a conflict."

The room fell silent. The question in the air was obvious, but almost no one in the room wanted to ask for fear of making this a reality. Winter Schnee was no such person.

"What is it fighting, sir? If such a creature exists, of course."

Ironwood put his fists up, and began to punch or swipe the air in front of him slowly each time the sensors lit up. This went on for a long minute while Winter watched on silently, her beautiful features showing her growing impatience. Just as she was about to ask what her general was doing…

"It's not fighting...there is no urgency in its movement. In fact, it's as if it was certain of its superiority. This feels strongly like it's toying around...or is conducting a massacre."

A cold shiver went down the spine of every person in the room, and Winter was visibly shaken by Ironwood's theory. She wanted to declare that idea the height of lunacy and be done with it, but somehow, all of this strange happening was beginning to make sense the longer this insane theory took root in her mind.

"T-then...just what is it exterminating?"

Ironwood gave a shrug.

"What else do we know are on that island?"

"T-the Grimm? It's destroying those creatures?"

"Then maybe it's on our side, sir!" one soldier in the room spoke up with such naked hope that Ironwood almost didn't want to dash it.

"If it can destroy the Grimm with such ease, then it can destroy us as well. We must take all caution with this one."

Winter tore her gaze from the blinking icons - she had been trying to follow Ironwood's thinking and was finding that it made some strange sort of sense - to give her superior a questioning expression.

"Sir? You make it sound like we are going to try to make contact with this...anomaly."

To her growing nervousness, General Ironwood nodded slowly before gazing down into her glacier blue eyes.

"We will wait and give this some time. There is no need for us to get into the middle of that as long as this continues. When the seismic activity ceases long enough for us to determine that whatever is going on has finally ended, a small team will be sent with AK-130s to the Untouchable Island to determine the situation. I want you to lead it."

Winter gave a slight shiver, and for an instant, she thought about telling him 'Screw you!' to his face and running away to her comfortable and safe family mansion. Somehow, she squashed that and gave a determined nod, trying to hide how this seemingly suicidal assignment was making her nervous.

She still had her pride as a Schnee, and would not run away from this like a coward.

"Don't worry, you will not be landing on it. I just want you to make some passes over it from the air and record anything of interest." Ironwood spoke with a half-grin as if he read what was on her mind, making her blush slightly. She cleared her throat and stood at attention.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Go to bed and get some rest. I want you fresh for when the sensors stop lighting up."

 **The Untouchable Island some time later**

"Alright. So those...bear things...are weak around the neck and stomach area. A couple of slices there will kill any of them pretty quickly. Same goes for those...werewolves, I guess...and those boar things who are obviously compensating for their penis sizes with those huge tusks." Uzumaki Naruto muttered to himself as he made a silly doodle on a notebook in his lap. He was sitting high up in a tree overlooking a massacre going on between a great demon fox and countless creatures of the Grimm. "So what do you think, Kurama?"

An earth-shattering roar answered him, ruffling his hair as he squinted his face against the wind pressure.

"Right...you make a good point. Oh...! You got a giant ugly-ass scorpion on your shoulder. Thought you should know." he said jokingly as he made wiping motions off his right shoulder.

Indeed, the giant crimson fox did have a large scorpion-like creature clawing its way up her right arm as it tried to stab its stinger through her fur with no success. It large size would have terrified regular humans, but it was a small insect to Kurama. She growled at this mere annoyance and reached over with her left hand to grab the creature, and easily crushed it in her powerful grip with a sickening crunch. Large dissolving pieces came out as she relaxed her grip, and the fox went back to mercilessly slaughtering the annoying creatures by the hundreds. Naruto nodded with a grinning foxy expression before bringing his notebook up to write more in it.

"It looks like those armored scorpion things are easily susceptible to the powerful gripping strength of a bijuu gone insane with rage and malice. Just… like… everything… else!" he punctuated his last few words with a dramatic florish of his pen across the notebook. He let out an easy laugh and leaned back against the trunk with his hands behind his head.

"Still, those weird creatures sure have tons of different species. And all of them are easily dangerous to any regular human with their variation in strengths and weaknesses from one species to the next. It's like they were born to only destroy humanity. I wonder if whatever's making those things is also the one who's tainting the atmosphere with that nasty aura of malice? I don't even need the **Kyuubi Chakra Mode** to feel it now." he said to himself absentmindedly even as the noises of the one-sided fight went on in the background. He turned his head to the raging form of his longtime companion.

"It looks like we'll have to destroy whatever's the source of this if we're gonna hop out of here eventually. You need to be at full power and fully sane to use the technique after all." he muttered quietly, before frowning. "Something tells me that's going be a giant pain in our asses, and this will take a long time."

Naruto let out a quiet groan as he thumped the back of his head against the trunk. He sat there quietly for a minute, before a flash of light shone into his visible eye.

"Huh?" he grunted and blinked, before realization hit him. He put the notebook away, got to his feet, and climbed higher up the tall tree with ease. As he got near the top, he took in the beautiful view of the sun rising from the east over an endless sea of green trees.

"Whoa...so this has been going on the entire night! I didn't even realize that. Still...how long is this going to go on? Even those things have to run out eventually." he quipped.

And that was when he noticed something was off.

There was dead silence all around him.

A snort of hot air blew into him from behind, making him freeze and gulp loudly. Slowly, he robotically swiveled his head around to find himself literally face-to-face with Kurama herself just ten meters away. Her bloodshot and rage-filled crimson eyes were completely focused down her muzzle on him.

Apparently, she finally ran out of things to kill, as this area seemed to be completely devoid of any of those creatures now. And then she, a giant three-hundred-feet-tall fox, managed to sneak up behind him without being noticed somehow.

"You absolutely have to tell me how the fuck you did that."

He thought he saw her smirk just a tiny bit despite her insanity, before her massive maw opened wide with a roar followed immediately by a massive stream of bright blue fire. The firebreath immediately obliterated the blonde and a swath of forest behind him for hundreds of feet.

Of course, nothing was ever that simple when it came to one Uzumaki Naruto.

The crafty blonde appeared out of a blur high in the air above Kurama's large back, obviously having switched with a decoy clone, leaving it to die a fiery death instead. Smirking, he clapped his hands together through a long set of seals, and then he gripped his right wrist tightly with his left hand. His right hand, contorting into a claw shape, immediately began glowing bright red as he descended down onto the crimson fox's back. He was going try to put an end to this right at the start. If he missed this chance, then he was in for a long battle because Kurama, despite her insanity, would be instinctively aware of what she knew to be a massive weakness on her and would do everything to protect it for as long as she could.

Of course, it wasn't going to be that easy when a large red tail smacked him out of midair like a bat hitting a ball. His body streaked through the sky toward the crater that the duo created upon their arrival in this world. He crashed and skimmed across the crater's surface, each contact leaving behind a massive cluster of upturned earth pieces, before he finally stopped when some trees on the other side of the crater got in his way. A mocking roar from Kurama followed this.

"Yeah, fuck you too." Naruto groaned as he slowly rose his torso off the ground covered everywhere with broken pieces of tree trunks, carelessly pushing one piece aside with ease as he sat up and crossed his legs.

"You just had to make this hard, Kurama. This is going to hurt me more than this will hurt you...probably." he muttered with a smirk as he calmly removed his bandana to tuck it away in his utility belt, letting his spiky blond hair fall freely down his forehead. He then removed his eyepatch and tucked it away as well, revealing a fierce ice blue eye underneath.

"Alright, let's get started." he whispered as he calmly closed his eyes and touched his fists together while shifting his body into the lotus meditation pose. He frowned slightly with his eyes still shut.

"This is a bit more work to filter out all that malice from this world's nature energy than I thought…" he trailed off, before his frown shifted into a wide grin.

"But holy shit...there's so much of it!"

In less than five seconds later, orange markings quickly formed around his closed eyes.

Kurama snarled loudly as she hurriedly stomped across the crater toward where Naruto ended up, intent on finishing this as quickly as possible. Even as insane as she was, she instinctively knew that little yellow-haired creature was much more dangerous than all those annoying creatures she had been destroying all night. She needed to kill…(NO! NO KILL!) ...destroy…(NO DESTROY!)...beat it down into unconsciousness…. quickly and carefully?

She shook that off and roared just as she reached the destroyed swath of trees, and readied a hand high up in air for a smash...

And was promptly greeted by a large tree trunk to the face.

The impact was so powerful that her massive body was actually lifted off the ground, and she was sent tumbling backward across the crater. After she slid to a stop while holding a hand to her face growling in discomfort, she shook off her slight daze to see what would have been an impossible sight to any spectator to this battle.

Naruto still looked almost pristine even after being hit full-strength across the sky by one of the fox's tails, and he was walking slowly up to the edge of the crater grinning widely with orange markings around his eyes. His eyes had changed colors; his right eye became a deeply natural green, almost like it was nature intself, while his left was such a bright green that it was almost becoming yellow. In addition, their pupils had changed shapes to a pair of horizontal bars that resembled a toad's eyes.

He was also easily holding up a hundred-feet-long tree trunk with his arms wrapped tightly around as much as of it as he could, and its top end had obviously splintered apart from the impact to Kurama's face.

The fox snarled angrily as she got back on her fours, obviously standing completely at alert now. She couldn't afford to make any mistake. This little yellow thing wasn't like the other creatures earlier.

This one screamed DANGER!

"That's my girl...you're being careful with me. You still have your brilliant cleverness even if you're going batshit crazy now." Naruto murmured lovingly as he praised her, before letting out a sigh

"Unfortunately, that also makes this hard. I wouldn't be surprised if you forced me to go full power just to keep you back, but I will do that if needed." he promised with a firm expression, before hoisting the tree trunk above his head as if he was preparing to launch it.

And launch it he did when it left his hands screaming through the air like a massive bullet at Kurama. She merely snarled in annoyance while one of her swaying tails twitched into a blur, and the trunk exploded mid-air before her face. She then roared a loud challenge across the crater that seemed to shake the entire island.

In response, Naruto leapt down the slope off the edge of the crater, and landed on all fours like a toad, shaking and actually cratering the ground underneath the massive power contained within his body. He then slowly rose to his feet to stare across at a snarling Kurama with the sun rising into the sky behind her.

"Let's start things off simple."

With that statement, a giant screeching ball of condensed chakra with four whirling blades of wind spinning around it formed above his upraised hand.

Kurama's hackles rose up along her spine as she hunkered down low on her legs and growled fiercely at the threat Naruto's technique presented.

"You really don't want to make me have to use the other variations." Naruto teased with a grin. "Especially the **Great Spiraling Ring,** or the Yoton version of this one **.** "

Kurama had enough of waiting and roared as she shot across the crater at Naruto, who reared back and threw the whirling ball of mass destruction right at her.

" **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"**

 **Back in the Atlas Military Command Room**

General Ironwood held back a tired yawn as he entered the room, getting everyone around him to shift to attention and salute.

"As you were." he muttered as he held a cup of coffee, spiked with something 'special', up to his lips and took a long blissful sip. He didn't have a good night rest, thanks in large part to his mind going a mile a minute about whatever was going on at the Untouchable Island.

"Has there been any change?" he asked a nearby soldier who had been watching the seismic sensors lighting up for any change in their pattern.

"Yes, sir. Their pattern seemed to have changed, and it died down for some time. That happened just a few minutes before you came in, sir."

The general nodded his head as he took another sip.

"Seems like the Grimm creatures on that island must have backed off...or were all eliminated. I don't know whether if that's good news or not. Nevertheless, we'll prepare a bullhead for Miss Schnee and her escorts. Therefore, we'll have to rouse her out of bed soon."

Just then, the map display lit up brightly for a brief while, and the reaction was stronger than it had been before...the seismic vibrations having reached up to three hundred miles from the island instead of the usual two hundred. The general frowned as he stood and faced the map display, watching for any more information.

And everything just went crazy.

The icons all across the northwest quadrant of the holographic map began to blink rapidly, much faster and more intense than the general had ever seen before. And they weren't stopping any time soon.

"Sir...that's never happened before now." the soldier next to him spoke up nervously. The imposing man narrowed his black eyes at the display.

"It's truly fighting now…"

"Sir?"

General James Ironwood groaned softly as he took a small flask out of his white overcoat and emptied the rest of its content into his coffee mug, even in front of the soldier's wide-eyed stare. He then took a long sip.

"Forget my previous order. Let Miss Schnee sleep in as long as possible, because something tells me she is going to need it."

* * *

 **Wow...this chapter took a lot more time than I thought it would have. Looks like this is going to be a three-part series instead of the planned two-part. I hope I didn't drag things out too much, but if there are parts you didn't like...please let me know in reviews or PM. I'm looking for feedback on this one.**

 **I'm probably going to skip most of the epic battle until near the end to start the next part.**


	4. NarutoxRWBY crossover Pt 3

**Man….this pilot just keeps getting bigger and bigger. I thought this crossover might need one more villain, and I thought about Winter's father becoming greedy for the power the duo presented and using his company's massive resources to try to capture them. Will he succeed? I doubt it, but it'd make for an interesting subplot in the future crossover series. We'll see, but I'm gonna lay out a bit of a groundwork for that. Unfortunately, this added more to this chapter, and it now will become a four-part pilot. We're almost at the end...but not quite yet. :-)**

* * *

 **Oh...and one more thing. I thought you guys might like to know what's up with the new cover image for this story. That, my dear readers, is the closest possible match to the image I have in my head for Kurama in human form. Only real difference is Kurama's hair is black and mid-back length. It's also a little naturally curly. I hope you still like her now that you can see what she actually looks like in the story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY or Naruto.**

* * *

 **Naruto and Kurama Kill Tons of Grimm(Tentative Title)**

 **Later that Evening in General Ironwood's Living Quarters**

"How is Glynda doing?" Ironwood asked as he leaned back in his rather comfortable chair with a small tumbler of scotch in his right hand. He was sitting next to his personal desk with a holographic video window floating above it, displaying a human face belonging to his old friend Ozpin.

"She's doing much better since last night. Although they're still affecting her, she's getting used to feeling those very strong sensations coming from the _direction of Atlas_ , James." Ozpin's brown eyes narrowed as he spoke the last few words. Ironwood sighed tiredly and swished the liquid in his tumbler for a second.

"I will not insult your intelligence and lie that there is nothing going on here. Unfortunately, I am not at liberty to say anything unless the council here gives the okay. So far, they have declared this an internal matter."

"An internal matter that apparently affects all of Remnant!" Ozpin shot back sharply, now unlike his usual calm self. Feeling such power ripping through him and seeing his longtime colleague in distress since last night were obviously getting to him.

"Oz, we've known each other since our time in school, and you know I would tell you everything if I truly feel the other kingdoms would be in any kind of danger from this. So far, it is still completely contained within Atlas, and I'm not sure if that'll change anytime soon. First chance I get, I will inform you immediately. Not any sooner, though, and I'm sorry for that, my old friend."

"I really hope your country won't come to regret their council's decision, because we could have all pooled our resources together by now to try to resolve this. We all know there's something up there that I very highly doubt even Atlas and its mighty military could handle by themselves. I wish your _esteemed council_ luck with this foolish endeavor, and I hope this won't blow up in our faces, James." Ozpin replied coldly, his expression clearly showing he was not happy with this situation as he abruptly ended the video transmission without waiting for any response. Ironwood groaned and slammed back the rest of the liquor in his tumbler, knowing exactly how angry Ozpin was about the council's stonewalling by not even bothering with being polite.

"Maybe Miss Schnee is having a better time than I am." he grumbled as he let the liquor's warmth spread through him.

 **In the Command Room**

It had been a tense and exhausting day for the people currently occupying the large room. It wasn't that any of them did anything strenuous. In fact, most of them either stood or sat at their stations finding and storing away any possible new information they could gather.

No, it was the tension in the air that was slowly chipping away at everyone's mental fortitude, even the most level-headed ones, as they carefully watched the room's central holographic display. To add to their mental stress, they were constantly on alert for any new data on this development coming in through their individual stations from many different sources.

"Damn it...just how long is this going to keep up?" Winter Schnee growled quietly with her beautiful features shifting into an impatient scowl as she slowly paced back and forth in front of the holographic map display showing almost all the seismic sensors' icons still blinking away in the northwest quadrant of Atlas. The young woman could clearly see a difference from yesterday's seismic activity, which looked like it was somewhat slow, methodical, and measured.

Today's was in stark contrast with the icons blinking at a crazy, fast-paced, and seemly almost savage pace.

She couldn't help but agree with her superior's opinion that this likely entity, whatever it was, was massacring a large horde of Grimm in a somewhat careless manner yesterday, but now it seemed to be in a fight for its life.

She almost wanted to tear her perfect white hair out as her mind repeatedly went over two gnawing questions that were stuck in her head since she woke up this morning.

What was on that island that was so strong that it could force this first unknown entity to exert itself for almost an entire day?

And...just what kind of monsters were those two that they could fight so violently for so long with no sign of tiring any time soon?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A brief but sharp beeping sound nearly made her jump out of her skin. It took her a long moment to catch her breath….and to realize the three beeps came from inside her military overcoat.

She lost her stiff composure for a second as she patted quickly over her pockets, until she finally felt the small bulge she was looking for. She quickly took out a device and straightened up with all the poise she could muster in front of a room full of soldiers and workers who were treated to this somewhat amusing display that helped reduce the tension in the air for the moment. She cleared her throat, with a small embarrassed dusting on her cheeks that stood out rather easily because of her almost snow-white skin, and quickly but silently walked up to the room's exit while staring straight ahead without looking anyone in the eyes. The doors slid open to allow her outside, and she practically power-walked down the hall to an unoccupied washroom, entered it. and locked the door.

She frowned down at her personal scroll in her hand as some of its LEDs continued to blink rapidly, indicating that it was still waiting for her to answer an incoming call. She knew each and every one of the select few people that had her personal number, and all of them knew she was on duty at the moment.

She shifted the scroll out of its compact mode, its two main pieces sliding apart with two thin frames connecting them to form a transparent rectangular display barely larger than her hand. The screen then blinked on, and a warning immediately popped up saying that she wasn't allowed to receive video calls based on her current location, due to the military's policy of not allowing cameras near sensitive information or devices. She dismissed it and accepted voice only, before bringing the device up to her right ear.

"Winter! You finally answered!" her beloved younger sister's voice came in loud and clear.

"Weiss...you know I am on duty right now." she replied in a stern voice that told her little sister that there had better be a good reason for calling her like this. She could almost feel Weiss quaking in fear on the other end, and had to smirk slightly; she so enjoyed teasing her little sister sometimes. Still, this wasn't the time for that.

"Well?" she prodded a little forcefully, snapping Weiss to attention.

"R-right! Winter...do you know anything about that weird sensation we felt last night?"

Winter sighed tiredly and pinched the bridge of her nose as she stepped up to the mirror sitting above the sink.

"Weiss, you know as well as I do that I cannot divulge any sensitive information without express permission...not even if Father himself asked me directly."

Not that she would ever tell him anything if she could help it. Their relationship was strained to say the least due to his controlling nature clashing with her desire to strike out on her own and make a name for herself. She didn't want to get by in life relying on the Schnee family's influence and wealth, hence why she trained at the academy and joined the military. She was also rather proud of Weiss for wanting to strike out on her own too, as she was training hard to get into Beacon in a couple years.

In addition to her personal strife with him, the eldest daughter hated the way their father ran SDC...especially when it came to the treatment of the faunus it employed. As soon as she could, she was going to rip control of the company from him and completely restructure it from the ground up with new policies in place.

If the White Fang's terrorist activities didn't force it into bankruptcy first.

"I know that! I just want to confirm that it wasn't only us that felt it here." the younger sister replied hastily.

Winter thought that she could at least answer that question.

"Then, yes, we did feel it here, and probably the rest of Remnant, too. Weiss, just what is going on here? You certainly didn't call me just to ask that."

"I...I think something's wrong with Father."

"Weiss?"

"Ever since last night, he locked himself into his study and wouldn't come out for anything. I...I…" Weiss sounded like she was close to tears at this point. Winter frowned in concern since she knew her little sister rarely allowed herself to break down like this to avoid showing any perceived weakness.

"It's okay...you can tell me." she encouraged with a soothing voice. She was increasingly having a bad feeling about this.

"I thought...I could help out...so I had dinner prepared for me to bring it to him."

Winter sucked in a harsh breath, moving the scroll closer to her ear as she leaned forward over the sink and braced her gloved left hand against the wall next to the mirror. The glare she saw from her own reflection was slowly becoming icy and murderous.

She could almost imagine his reaction now. After all, she tried the same thing when she had been younger and eager to please their father. She was only sorry that it still took her so long to become disillusioned with that man afterward.

 _If he so much as touch a single hair on my precious little sister..._

Weiss apparently caught on to what she was thinking.

"No! He didn't hurt me! He was just... upset with me." she pleaded tearfully.

"Weiss...exactly what did he do?"

"Um..ugh...he knocked the tray out of my hands and...screamed at me to get out of the room. I've never seen him so angry...and that crazed look in his eyes..."

Winter gritted her teeth and the wall cracked slightly under her increasing grip as she fought down her raging sisterly instincts to rip apart anything that dared to harm Weiss.

 _Okay, I might not kill him then. But he and I will have words when this is over._ she thought venomously. _Though...that was odd behavior. He's usually calm and cold-hearted all the time._

"Weiss...I'm sorry to ask this of you after what just happened, but have you seen or heard anything about what he might have been doing in the study all that time? Maybe there's a clue as to why he's been acting oddly lately." she asked in a rare soft voice that she reserved only for her little sister. She heard Weiss take a brief shuddering breath to recompose herself.

"When I entered the study, Father was talking to someone on his scroll and looking at his desktop's screen intensely. He didn't notice me right away, so I was able to see the screen. It was showing a map."

It clicked for Winter.

"And do you remember anything about the map?"

"Um, I think it was showing the northwest part of Atlas, and it had multiple flashing icons."

She had to hold back an angry snarl.

 _Son of a bitch! He likely found a backdoor access to our information network... or bribed someone to relay some data to him from here!_

"And he was yelling at someone on the scroll to 'move in'. That was when he saw me." Winter blinked at her sister's statement.

"What? He can't be doing what I think he's doing, is he?" she mumbled mostly to herself in disbelief.

"Winter?" Weiss's uncertain voice snapped her back to reality.

"Weiss, I need you to do me a favor, please. Stay away from Father for at least several days, and keep to yourself. Eventually, I will come in person and we will discuss all of this more in depth, ok?"

"Is everything okay?"

"We will be fine, but I highly doubt the same for that man when i get my hands on him."

"He's in trouble, isn't he?"

"He will be if what I'm thinking turns out to be true. Now, I need to go talk to someone. I love you and think the world of you, my little snowflake. You know that, right?"

"I know...and I love you too. Just...please… _please_ be careful. I can tell this is big, Winter."

"I will be alright." with that statement, Winter ended the call and let out a tired sigh as she stared at her reflection in the mirror for a long moment.

"Just what did our dearly departed mother ever see in that man? Right now, he's a greedy, racist, and power-hungry bastard." she grumbled bitterly, before she straightened up and checked herself over to make sure she still looked presentable. She then unlocked and left the washroom to head back to the command room.

On the way, she pocketed her personal scroll and took out the military-issued one with one thought.

 _The general is not going to be happy._

 **Meanwhile on Untouchable Island**

Anyone would have found it impossible to believe that this island was a beautiful winter wonderland crawling with powerful Grimm creatures only twenty-four hours earlier.

Yet, all they would find now was a devastated island with most of its deep and lush green forest completely destroyed and many wildfires consuming the rest slowly. Hundreds of plumes of black and white smoke rose steadily into the sky as far as anyone could see. The land where the forest used to stand was now pocked with massive craters.

It looked more like a barren wasteland now.

The snowy mountains covering the northern half of the island weren't left intact either with most of the landscape changed forever. Old peaks fell, new valleys were dug up, massive rockslides created a new never-before-seen scenery, and untouched streams shifted courses to begin eroding new paths down the altered mountains.

An authoritative shout ripped through the momentarily silent mountain air.

" **Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)!"**

One of the duo responsible for the utter devastation of the entire island was abruptly sent crashing through one of the mountains' peak, bashing it apart with her massive crimson body and making it at least a hundred feet shorter.

Kurama's form continued onward, streaking through the sky across a large valley before she finally crashed loudly into the slope of yet another mountain, cracking and making it crumble in some places. For a long pregnant moment, she was completely still as she was laid out on her back with her long tails spread out and unmoving.

Her closed eyes popped open abruptly to show bloodshot crimson slits.

" **Grrr…"** she growled as she rose and shook her head of any lingering daze to glare angrily across the valley at a lone human figure standing cross-armed on a peak next to the one she had been blasted through a moment ago.

The other half of the duo responsible for the island's current condition had on a calm expression as his left eye, formerly ice blue - and light green while in **Sage Mode - ,** was now showing an almost glowing purple color with a ripple pattern throughout the iris. This was the legendary doujutsu **Rinnegan** , though no one in Remnant would have known anything about it. All any probable spectator knew about it was that, although powerful, it still only barely kept the giant crimson fox at bay.

"Wow, you still won't go down." Uzumaki Naruto spoke with a tired smile. While he was incredibly strong to be able to hold his own against such a powerful entity like Kurama for an entire day, he was beginning to show signs of fatigue and battle damage, as evidenced by the slowly closing superficial wounds all over his body and his slightly torn clothes.

Kurama wasn't really faring that much better as shown by her light panting and missing tufts of fur all over her body that were taking longer to grow back.

"It doesn't matter now. I finally got you where I wanted you...in the middle of all this." Naruto continued with a knowing smirk as he gestured at the snowy valley around them with a wave of his arm. Kurama growled as her eyes followed his gesture, though he could almost sense a small spark of confusion behind her rage-induced insanity.

"It figures you'd still have some sense not to use _that_ on me the entire day, otherwise this might've ended much sooner. Although you've been clever enough so far, this is where it ends now. The difference between you and me at this moment is that you're too far out of your mind to be able to take advantage of my weaknesses and push my buttons so easily." he continued with his grin widening into one worthy of his old reputation as a prankster.

"Unfortunately for you, I do know how to push yours rather well." he finished with his hands going through a long string of seals. He then crouched down on one knee with his hands now tightly locked into a ram seal for concentration. This was going to require a high degree of control, and a massive chunk of his chakra reserves.

There was a loud rumble, making Kurama get to her feet quickly and alert for anything. The first thing she noticed was the snow in the entire valley beginning to shift and vibrate. Before she knew it, all the snow around her was now floating off the ground in large chucks. As all the snow continued to elevate higher into the air, the next thing that followed was water from nearby ponds and streams in the large valley between her and Naruto. Finally, even more water began to seep out of cracks in the ground, as if it was being taken from every possible crevice underground.

At this point all the snow that was up in the air had melted by now, leaving behind floating water. Before long, every single drop of moisture in the valley had gathered together into one giant blob, and was now floating high up in the sky above the mountains as a giant rippling sphere of water at least five hundred feet in diameter.

Something in Kurama shook slightly in nervousness as she continued to stare up at this supposedly impossible situation.

"Let's see how you like this! **Suiton: Daisuiryūdan (Great Water Dragon Bullet)!** " Naruto's roar echoed across the valley.

The massive sphere of water rippled violently once, before an enormous dragon's head formed itself out of the top of the sphere, followed by its long body that rapidly drained away the water the more it formed. Finally, the last bit of the sphere was gone, having now reformed into an enormous thousand-feet-long serpentine dragon made of water, with glowing yellow eyes, streaking across the sky. After a few seconds of this astonishing sight, the dragon's eyes seemed to lock onto Kurama, and it let out a deep screech as it shot at the crimson fox.

Kurama snarled and tried to evaporate the incoming dragon by blasting out the strongest firebreath she could muster, but there was just too much water to overcome. The dragon only steamed against the fire for a second before it reached the fox and overpowered her easily by smashing her into the ground with a thunderous crash. That wasn't over yet as the rest of the dragon's body continued to punish her as if aiming a massive jet stream of water at her. After ten long and very wet seconds for Kurama, she was finally given relief when the water dragon spent all of itself against her, leaving her very soaked and sunk deeply into the ground from the water pressure.

Naruto quickly made his way into the valley to get on flat ground about a thousand feet from the still body of Kurama; he would need at least this much space for what he hoped would happen. He had to wince at seeing Kurama's extremely infuriated expression as she slowly pushed herself up. She was barely fazed by that jutsu, but she looked absolutely waterlogged with wet fur hanging limply off her slender frame, limbs, and tails. She looked more hilarious than intimidating to anyone right now, but she was also truly furious.

Naruto knew the reason why. She absolutely abhorred getting her fur wet for any reason, and would destroy the cause with extreme prejudice; even him. Even in her insane state, she still apparently retained that trait as she began to nearly hyperventilate in blind rage while glaring murder at her calm-looking former container. She finally pushed herself up off the ground, and shook her entire body to get rid of the excess water still on her.

Her lips pulling back in an angry snarl, Kurama let out a rumbling growl before throwing her head up to the sky with a roar that literally shook the island around them. While she continued to vocalize her anger, countless blobs of black and white chakra began to leak out of her entire body, until they all floated around her in a rough sphere when she quieted down a long moment later.

"Good. Get too angry to realize what I'm doing." Naruto whispered as he stood in a wide stance, his hands hovering by the hilts of his twin sabers.

Kurama hunkered down low on her fours as if ready to pounce, but opened her large maw wide instead. The blobs of chakra floating around her began to converge toward a point in front of her open mouth, forming a compressed dark blood red sphere that continued to expand the more the blobs were added. Naruto only continued to watch this with an expressionless face.

Soon, with all the floating blobs finally absorbed into the deadly-looking dark red sphere, Kurama only waited a second before launching it at Naruto with an explosion of force that shattered the ground underneath her. In addition, as the ball screamed toward the blond human at an insane speed, it tore a deep gouge in the ground under it.

Despite certain death bearing down on him, Naruto was displaying a victorious smile as he reached for the hilts of his sabers and drew them out quickly. He then pointed both of them at the approaching ball of death.

As soon as the **Bijuudama** reached the tips of his sabers, it pushed him back some distance from its continued momentum, but he held ground somehow, and they both eventually slowed to a stop. The reason for his miraculous ability to catch the equivalent of a hundred megatons of explosive power was revealed to be an incredibly complex seal array that appeared out of thin air in front of the tips of his sabers as if it was trying to absorb the large ball of destruction into itself. At first, the ball and the seal array struggled against each other, but the **Bijuudama** eventually disappeared the rest of the way into thin air with a loud sucking sound. This now left Naruto completely unscratched.

He had to grin at the stunned expression on Kurama's face as she watched one of her strongest attacks be rendered ineffective. Sometimes he had to admit that being able to permanently inscribe his sabers with the **Hiraishin** formula was almost cheating, but then he reminded himself he was a shinobi first and foremost. Shinobi cheated and used trickery if needed to win their battle. In any case, he wasn't finished with this impressive technique when he pointed one of his **Hiraishin-** infused sabers at the space to the right of Kurama's body.

This was why he had been provoking Kurama into shooting a **Bijuudama** at him.

" **Hirashin: Dorai (Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder)!"**

Kurama snapped her head to the left to see a large seal array appear out of thin air like it did around Naruto's sabers. Realization came to her insanity-addled mind at this point, but it was already far too late as she watched her own **Bijuudama** appear from the center of the array. It briefly struggled as if trying to escape the seal's grip, before it was finally released with a loud 'pop'.

One moment, Kurama was standing there staring stunned at her own attack homing in on her. The next instant, she was gone when the **Bijuudama** slammed into her side, and it continued on its destructive path taking her along for the ride. She let out one final roar as she was pushed farther away from Naruto until she and the ball finally crashed against the slope of a mountain at the edge of the large valley.

The explosive climax to this battle finally came when an enormous dome of bright red flare expanded outward rapidly and obliterated the mountain and large portions of the surrounding ones. Naruto had to raise an **Earth Wall** to protect against the jarring shockwave that came after. A massive mushroom cloud of smoke and flame rising into the sky marked the ground zero after the blinding flash of light faded out and everything fell dead silent.

After waiting a few long minutes, the blonde stepped out from behind the wall to find the entire valley covered in a thick blanket of dust and smoke. It was still almost quiet, except for some ragged breathing he heard from where Kurama ended up. He let out a sigh of relief, felt for the **Hiraishin** mark that he slapped on her, and then disappeared into thin air with a crimson flash.

He appeared next to the large and unmoving body of Kurama laying on her stomach in the center of a destroyed mountain. Naruto wasn't too worried about her condition, since she could take a hundred **Bijuudama** head-on and survive. However, even one hit would leave her dazed for a little while. For the most part, she looked relatively unharmed except for tufts of singed fur all over her body, and her eyes were drooping closed as her breaths came out slightly ragged.

"Sorry about that, but now I should be able to do _that_ without you interrupting me." Naruto said apologetically as he hopped up onto the center of Kurama's back. He then blurred through the same hand seals that he used at the beginning of their battle. Like before, his right hand glowed bright red as he braced the wrist with his left hand. Just when he was about to slam his hand down, he was nearly shaken off at the sudden movement under his feet.

Kurama wasn't completely out of the fight yet as she began struggling to get to her feet. Snapping her head up with a growl, she instantly manipulated all of her nine tails to home in toward her back where Naruto was standing, hoping to finally get him.

"Clever girl…" the blonde complimented with a grin even as all nine tips came down on him.

There was a loud crash, and Kurama let out a slight grunt as she felt nine hard impact on her own back, but she was all for wiping that annoying little yellow thing off the face of this planet right now.

"...but the way you are right now, you're only thinking one step ahead. You taught me to always think ahead much farther than that, Kurama." Naruto's voice reached her ears. She froze...and had to twist her head almost 180 degrees to see what was happening on her back. She found nine blond clones surrounding their creator in the center with the tips of all of her nine tails held tightly in their hands. They were using **Sage Mode** to easily catch and hold them in place while Naruto finished what he was going to do. He had apparently created the clones at one point in the battle while Kurama was distracted, and had them hide to gather nature energy and wait for that one moment to strike.

Now in a panic, the fox roared and began to thrash around as she tried to pull her tails free from the clones, but they were just too strong. At this moment, Naruto finally slammed his red chakra-infused right hand onto her back.

The fox let out a plaintive roar as a large seal array appeared all over her back with a bright red flash. Naruto had painted the array on Kurama many years ago when she convinced him that it was better to be safe than sorry. This came up after she nearly gave into the urge to destroy an entire empire in one of the worlds they visited because of all the negative emotions she was feeling in the air at that time.

He never liked this arrangement, because it would restrict and weaken her significantly while cutting down her absorption of malice from the air to a small trickle compared to before. To him, it wasn't like Kurama to willingly accept being weakened, even if this was for her sake as this should restore her mental state with so little malice to affect her. On the other hand, he was happy to know that she truly loved and trusted him deeply, because the only way to restore her to full power was if he, only he, released the seal. If he died suddenly or decided to betray her, there would be nothing she could do to return to her previous state.

This showed incredible trust from someone who was used to always being one of the strongest around, even in almost all of the dimensions they visited so far.

The large seal array finally stopped flashing bright red, and were now giving off a faint glow through the crimson fur. Kurama let out one final weak growl as she stopped thrashing around and collapsed back onto the ground facedown. At this point, the **Sage** clones released the tails and dispelled, leaving Naruto alone as he hopped off her back while changing his left eye back from the **Rinnegan** to the normal ice blue **Sharingan**. The great fox began to shrink at this point.

It was a long minute for Naruto as he watched the massive body shrink slowly, until it glowed an intense red and shapeshifted into an even smaller shape, looking distinctly human now. He couldn't help but smile in appreciation as he took in a wonderful sight.

A petite and completely nude dark-skinned young woman with long black hair, looking to be in her late teens, was now lying facedown exactly where the great demon fox used to be a moment ago. The blonde grinned as he moved closer to her while taking in the pleasing sight of her divine and perfectly round derriere being displayed for all the world to see.

"Naruto, you pervert...I can literally feel your stare burning holes into my ass." the woman's annoyed yet melodious voice reached his ears even while facing away, making him smirk wider.

"What can I say, Kurama? That ass is out of this world."

Dead silence hung in the air between the two individuals.

Finally, the beautiful dark-skinned woman turned her head toward the approaching blonde to glare at him in deadpan with her striking gem-like golden eyes that seemed to almost shine brightly even in darkness.

"Oh haha...I get it. It is because we are not from this world." she retorted scathingly.

* * *

Somewhere in Remnant on a small island called Patch, a beautiful young teenage girl with a penchant for bad jokes and puns sneezed.

Wiping her nose, the lilac-eyed blonde grinned wide as she took a bite out of the steak dinner she was eating with her father and her certain redheaded little sister. The others looked at her quizzically.

"I can feel it! There's a kindred spirit out there, and we are fated to... _meat!"_ she declared with an unrepentant grin as she stuck her fork, currently stabbed into a piece of the steak, up in the air.

This elicited loud groans from her family as they simultaneously thumped their foreheads on the dining table.

* * *

Back with the duo, Naruto gave a brief shiver for no reason. He shrugged it off a second later to kneel down next to his longtime companion and rubbed a soothing hand on her bare back, making her moan lowly in contentment.

"You doing alright? Is the seal uncomfortable?"

"No, it's surprisingly not. I think I'm actually more tired from our fight than this."

"Alright, I suppose that's good to hear." Naruto muttered lowly with a frown. Kurama knew what he was thinking, so she turned over and slowly rose herself to a sitting position with help from her lover. Her expression softened as she lightly pressed her right hand to his whiskered cheek, making him reach up to grip it tenderly with his left.

"Naruto, don't beat yourself up over this. I told you to do this because there's no other choice. Otherwise, I might continue onward to destroy the rest of this world...the urges were really that strong. I can still handle myself just fine in this condition, even against those creatures of this world. So, you don't have to worry about me too much."

"Alright, but I'm still going to keep an eye on you."

"Naruto…"

"Just a little bit, and...like you said earlier that you didn't want to lose me...I don't want to lose you either, ok?"

Kurama's expression softened even more with a small smile, and nodded her acceptance as they closed in and locked their lips together in a heated kiss. They finally broke apart a minute later to stare at each other lovingly.

Then her expression shifted to a scowl of annoyance, making him gulp.

"Oh...before I forget…"

 **CRACK!**

Her right fist buried itself deeply into his cheek for an instant, before he was launched back a few feet to land on his back completely splayed out. She then got to her feet, standing proudly over him in all her nude glory with her fists on her hips.

"That was for getting me wet, you sneaky bastard."

Naruto laughed amusedly even as he held a hand to his already-healing cheek.

"There're so many ways to respond to that, and I don't even know where to begin."

"Shut up." she grunted as she stepped up to the laid out blonde and reached down to fiddle with his utility belt.

"What're you doing?" Naruto asked as he rested the back of his head against his interlocked hands, and didn't do anything to deter her.

"I need clothes."

"While not being able to see your glorious and perfect body any longer for the time being would break my heart, I have to ask why can't you just will clothes into existence around you since you're basically a chakra construct?"

"I can't. It seems the seal did a pretty good job, and apparently made me more like a human than a chakra being now." she retorted as she fished out an old-fashioned paper scroll and unrolled it to reveal storage seals. She applied chakra to one, and a small poof of smoke appeared, leaving behind a small bundle of folded up clothes sitting on where the storage seal was a moment ago.

"At least I can still use chakra for techniques." she muttered as she snatched up the clothes and began to put them on. She smirked as she could feel Naruto's eyes on her and took her time getting dressed, taking extra care to turn her back to him and wriggle her tantalizing hips more than needed as she slid on her snug black panties. Her smirk grew wider upon hearing a barely audible gulp from behind.

Finally done, Kurama was now dressed in a dark purple ankle-length dress that hugged her slender form, with long sleeves that flared out at her wrists. The outfit easily showed off her athletic curves and wide hips in a tasteful way, and its neckline was low enough to just barely show the top of her B-cup breasts. The long skirt had been cut up to just below her hips into four fluttering pieces, allowing generous flashes of her well-toned legs and thighs through the slits as she walked, and anyone could also see that she wore a pair of black short-heeled wedges. The outfit looked good on her, and would allow her to move around freely in battles if needed.

(A/N: Imagine One Punch Man's Tatsumaki's dress on Kurama and you'll get the gist. Just thought it fit her here. if anyone has a better idea, seeing as I'm not that creative when it comes to fashion, lemme know and I'll see if I'd change that for the actual series. I also thought about making her float off the ground a bit, thanks to the Tsuchikage's floating jutsu, so she'd be a bit level with Naruto and others most times. She's at least a full foot shorter than him at 5'0, after all. But I think this might make her too much of a copy of Tatsumaki for the readers, though.)

The beautiful vixen smirked as she flipped her slightly curly black hair over her shoulder to flow freely down to the middle of her back, still feeling her beloved's eyes on him.

"Naruto...I'm sure you've noticed that I'm not naked anymore, so why are you still staring at me like that?"

Naruto shook out of his slight daze and grinned roguishly as he rose to his feet to step up to her. He practically towered over her at his 6'2 to her 5'0. She had to repress an excited shiver at the naked desire in his eyes.

"Clothed or not...you always look your most beautiful all the time, so what reason do I have to stop looking?"

Kurama glanced away from his grinning expression to hide a blush.

"Baka…" she huffed, getting a rumbling chuckle out of him that was pleasing to her. He leaned down to softly kiss the top of her head, before frowning.

"Now...I guess that's enough playing around." he grumbled as he turned to the side to face a certain direction.

"Oh, I was wondering if you were going to notice that particular issue." Kurama shot back with an amused grin at the shift in the atmosphere. Though she was also a little annoyed at this interruption. If she hadn't sensed this thing coming since being released from her insanity, she would've ripped Naruto's clothes off and ravished him by now. A good battle like that always did get her hot and bothered, especially whenever Naruto was being a clever and sneaky bastard.

"Hard not to when my last clones' memories came back to me along with sensing that thing in their **Sage Mode."**

"Naruto, I can sense it's power. It's easily the strongest on this island aside from us, and likely the source behind those creatures from earlier. There's so much malice in that thing...it's nothing but pure evil." Kurama spoke up as she took a step behind Naruto. It was a rare feeling for her...having to stand back until she was sure of her capabilities while restricted, but now wasn't the time to test herself against an admittedly tough and unknown opponent and she'd have to leave this to Naruto. It was a strange, although not entirely unwelcome, feeling for her to rely more on her beloved blonde for the time being.

Thud.

A rattling thump vibrated through the ground underneath the duo's feet.

Thud.

An enormous silhouette appeared slowly in front of them in the haze of the dust and smoke still floating around them, and it was looming larger as it continued to step closer.

 **Thud.**

The silhouette finally revealed itself to be a large black hundred-feet-tall lion-like Grimm creature with massive feathered wings and a long scorpion-like tail. Its back, sides, and legs were covered everywhere with menacingly spiky and bony armor. Its two large red eyes glowed with even more malice and evil than those of the weaker creatures earlier as it stepped closer to loom over the duo.

 **THUD.**

It let out a mighty roar that shook the air around the three of them. To any citizen of Remnant, they would fall into despair and give up upon seeing this extremely rare and legendary Grimm, the True Manticore, in the flesh. There was never a record of it ever being defeated, and it was said to easily destroy even a platoon of the strongest hunters and huntress in only a few minutes. It would have been truly hopeless situation for most of the Remnant natives.

Kurama and Naruto were decidedly calm against this new threat, on the other hand.

"This one probably would give me some problems, mostly because of the armoring, but I don't see myself losing." Naruto observed with a hand on his chin as he stared up at the growling lion-like creature. It snarled as if it had been insulted; it apparently understood his remark.

"Oh, intellegent enough to understand us, huh?"

"Probably why it was hiding like a coward from us while we were fighting all over the island. It knew it'd never defeat us at full power, and was hoping we'd be weakened enough in the end." Kurama added in haughtily with a smirk, enjoying seeing the large creature shaking with restrained anger at the continued insults.

Naruto stepped forward, making the lion creature snarl down at him as it hunkered down low on its four legs.

"I'll take care of this one. I'm betting something else has caught your interest anyway."

At that cue, Kurama turned her head to another direction with narrowed golden eyes.

"Yeah...there are two groups of humans approaching this island, and they seem to be carrying negative intentions for us. I shall be greeting them... _cordially_."

"Gotcha."

With Naruto's affirmation, Kurama vanished in a blur of speed toward where she felt the incoming humans would make landfall.

The blonde was now left all alone with the large Grimm creature as it growled and prepared to attack. From what it observed of this tiny yellow-haired human, he didn't display overwhelming power like that giant fox did. He only mostly used techniques to deflect the fox's attacks away from them and never really harmed her for the most part. In short, he didn't show anything that the Grimm would need to fear.

"Oi, I bet you're thinking you got nothing to worry about me because I wasn't that impressive against Kurama in our fight, right?"

The Grimm glanced down at the smirking blonde with a quizzical grunt.

"There's a real difference between that fight and us. With her, I held back against her because she's my beloved companion whom I've traveled with for many centuries. Although I know she can take the abuse and dish it back out, I try to keep it to a minimum. On the other hand…"

This was the moment the Grimm began to experience true fear for the very first time in its thousands of years existing, as it watched, for a few agonizing fear-filled minutes, a small blond human slowly transform into a large and terrifying new monster standing in his place. Even though it was still much bigger and taller than him, it felt like it was being stared down into the ground rather easily by this new crimson creature. The transformed monster then allowed a chuckle that rumbled throughout the area due to his deeper voice.

" **...I don't have to hold anything back from you. Considering you're one of the bastards that influenced my Kurama to go insane for the past day, I have no problem with tearing you apart into small pieces."** the monster let out a deep and sinister-sounding cackle that shook the ancient creature to its very core.

It desperately wanted to run away. It knew it was going to die. After thousands of years, it was going to die today. And it wasn't going to be in a glorious battle where it'd take many hunters and huntresses down with it. Instead, it was going to die rather ignominiously against just one individual on an almost empty and destroyed island.

" **Now, please try not to let this end too soon. No one likes a quick shooter."**

To make this worse, it was being mocked.

 **Meanwhile, back at the Altas Military Command Room**

General Ironwood stepped through the doors with a menacing scowl displayed on his face that discouraged all those in the room from snapping to attention and saluting him. Instead, they just hoped to not draw his ire as they worked more carefully and quietly at their stations. He practically stomped his way down to the center of the room, where one Winter Schnee was waiting on him in front of the holographic display.

"Miss Schnee, was what you said on the scroll true?" he said evenly, trying not to growl in anger.

Winter gulped slightly and nodded.

"Is there any proof your father is doing something to jeopardize this situation?" he whispered, keeping any mention of possible suspects from prying ears for now.

"None that I have found so far, sir. However, if he had sent some people to the island to try to take control of this for his own gains, then we should have seen or heard something about it on the radar by now. As far as I know, he does not have immediate access to any stealth aircraft at this moment." she whispered back.

"Get the radar up now. Focus on the northwestern quadrant." the general commanded of the holographic display operator.

The display changed to show a screen of the map's northwest quadrant blipping occasionally with the military's radar system doing sweeps over it every few seconds. Ironwood narrowed his eyes.

"There's nothing near the island to indicate anything out of ordinary."

"I wouldn't put it past that man to be sneaky, so he won't blatantly do this out in the open, sir." Winter asserted, truly believing her father was actually doing something to try to make gains for himself from this.

Ironwood glanced around the room with narrowed eyes until they landed on a person working at what he knew to be the station for routing all the radar information to this room. The young man was looking a little nervous, but perhaps it was because he was suddenly being stared at by the imposing general. However...

"Miss Schnee, go check on the radar station and see if you can't find anything odd."

Winter gave a curt nod and moved up the steps to the aisle that would lead around to the radar information station. She silently moved closer, until she stood over the sitting and trembling technician with her glacier blue eyes piercing through him as if trying to search his soul for any deception.

"Private, are you certain the information you are getting from the radars is hundred percent accurate?"

"Y-y-yes, ma'am." the technician replied fearfully. The white-haired woman then frowned in curiosity.

"I see. Then care to explain to me why your scroll is sitting by the computer in full view? You know the policy for leaving personal scrolls lying around in this room."

"I-I-I-I'm s-sorry, I forgot about that. I'll put it away."

"No."

"P-p-pardon?"

"Give it to me. I shall inspect it."

The young man froze at her declaration, and it looked like he wasn't going to do anything. Winter rolled her eyes and reached for the device. That was when his hand shot out to grab her wrist in a firm grip.

"No! I-"

That was all he managed to get out before a large white glyph appeared out of thin air in front of him, and spun quickly for an half-second. The next thing he knew, he had been propelled back by an invisible force to crash harshly into the wall behind him, and he slumped down and fell into unconsciousness.

"Do not touch me without my express permission." she snarled venomously as she rubbed her wrist for a moment. She then picked up the scroll and slid it open to reveal an active program. After studying it for a moment, her delicate eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"This scroll has a program open that's running a looping feedback, which is piggybacking on the radar feed into this room. It's designed to layer over a part of the map, and make it seem nothing was happening in that area. I have a feeling this man was bribed with a large amount of liens to try to distract us from whatever was truly going on."

Ironwood narrowed his eyes.

"Get MP to take that greedy scum to the brig! I'll have words with him later." he growled at a guard standing by the room's exit, and the nervous man ran out to get the military police. He then turned back to his officer.

"Shut that program down however you see fit. We need to see what it's covering up."

It only took Winter an instant to think, before she quickly snapped the scroll in two pieces. It certainly was the fastest way to stop a running program.

Almost immediately, the radar screen on the display fizzled for a brief moment, before it became clear again. And this time, there were two very noticeable differences.

"Two bullheads!?" Winter growled as she stepped up to the display at Ironwood's side and found two blips approaching the island rapidly.

"And they have no ID transponders. They're about an hour away."

"Then that means we'd be an hour behind them even on our fastest ship."

"It's better than nothing, so get a team together quickly. You leave in ten minutes."

"What about what's going on that island, sir?"

"The seismic pattern seemed to have died down for the most part. Just be careful and keep an eye out when you arrive. I'd hate to lose one of my most promising operatives only a few months into her career, Miss Schnee. Just in case, we'll send backup after you as soon as we can sortie enough able personnels."

Winter straightened up and preened slightly in pride.

"Thank you, sir! I shall do my best!"

As General Ironwood watched the beautiful white-haired woman stroll confidently out of the room to prepare, he desperately hoped that she would come out of this alright.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **I thought the pilot would end this chapter, but nope. One more to go for sure.**

 **For anyone interested in seeing what the big Grimm looked like, just do a google image search for 'RWBY True Manticore'.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the pilot so far. As usual, please leave feedbacks.**


	5. NarutoxRWBY crossover Pt 4

**Heya...sorry for the delay. I've been working two jobs the last two months and didn't even have a second to write either this pilot or Outfoxed. Finally got some free time for the next couple days so going to try to finish this pilot then get started on the next installment of 'Outfoxed'. There's still one more chapter for this pilot, and I've already begun writing it. Expect it late tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy this brief installment in the meantime!**

* * *

 **Later on the coast of Untouchable Island**

Two bullhead transports were roaring at high speed across the nearly frozen sea, now only minutes from dropping their loads off. The pilots could already see the devastation the previously off-limits Untouchable Island endured from this distance. Even though it was nighttime, the pitch-black sky above the large island was lit up in a dull orange color due to the hundreds of wildfires still ongoing as they burned wherever they could find fuel; either the destroyed trees of the forest or the few Grimm creatures still left alive in the aftermath of whatever happened.

A click was heard in the pilots' headphones.

"God, look at that! Who'd think the Untouchable Island from the legends we've listened to growing up would ever become like this? I've always thought this place would always be impenetrable till the end of time." the first pilot, going by the callsign Razor-01, spoke over the two VTOLs' shared radio frequency.

"Yeah, would've never expected to see this in my lifetime. Doesn't mean I'm ever going to want to step foot on that forsaken island anytime soon." Razor-02 retorted gruffly.

"You got that right. Still, never thought I'd encounter at least sixteen people insane enough to want to go in there. Who knows if whatever did this is still here?"

"Oi...we're paid tons of liens just to transport them, and whatever our 'employer' and those crazy-ass men want has nothing to do with us. We're just going to drop them off, circle around a few times over the sea, and then extract them when ready."

"Affirmative, my friend."

Another click in their headphones interrupted their conversation.

"White Leader to Razor-01, ETA?" a curt and professional voice cut in.

"Ninety seconds, sir." the pilot's response was just as quick.

"I'll relay that to Black Leader in the other transport." was the reply followed by one more click, indicating the squad leader's abrupt exit from the radio frequency.

"How nice of him." Razor-02 grunted, not needing to notify his own transport's squad leader, and second-in-command of the entire black ops group, now.

"A real boy scout, that one." the other pilot gibbed with a grin as he began to easily control his VTOL's descent to the island up ahead. The other VTOL was right beside him as they smoothly leveled out just above the choppy sea while approaching the unfriendly-looking and rocky shore looming large in their views. After flicking a few switches, the VTOLs' turbine engines quickly shifted from their cruising orientation to their vertical mode so the aircrafts could slow to a smooth stop just above the beach and hover in place.

"Razor-01 to White Leader, you have the green light." was all he needed to speak into his mic as he flicked one more switch. There was a rumbling clunk and a whoosh when his transport's side doors shifted upward to allow his cargo, eight of Schnee Dust Company's private and highly-paid black ops soldiers, to disembark. From behind his cockpit, he could hear White Leader's calm but forceful voice ordering his squad to hop down twenty feet to the rocky beach below quickly but quietly. He imagined exactly the same thing was happening on his fellow pilot's transport in almost perfect synchronization.

"Cargo away." he muttered, hearing the same phrase from his counterpart a split second later. Still hovering in place, the pilots then watched sixteen black silhouettes, apparently armed with large assault guns and other weapons, quickly navigate their way across the shore from underneath the bullheads.

Now visible under the moon's eerie light, the pilots were able to see that each of the sixteen men were clad in a variation of the Atlas military's regular infantry outfit. Instead of the familiar white/blue color scheme with black pants, the black ops operatives wore almost all black with subtle ice blue accents. The outfits were also superior in quality and armoring compared to the cheaper mass-produced military version, and their helmets with half-face visors carried the latest in optical and communication technologies; such as night vision, infrared, radio, and video feed, to name a few. This was thanks in large part to the Schnee Dust Company secretly giving its full backing to the unit in order to sneak all over Remnant and alter events from behind the scene in ways that would favor the corporation.

Visually confirming their cargo's safe release, the pilots then closed the doors before pulling their VTOLs up and away from the beach. They switched their engines back to the cruising orientation and began flying in circles over the frigid sea to await further word from the two squad leaders.

"Black Leader to all, be advised we have a possible hostile standing in the grass thirty meters ahead of us. Weapons ready." the other squad leader's voice suddenly spoke up over the radio. Since they were flying side by side for the moment, both pilots were able to see each other's face lit up by the glow off the cockpit's displays in the darkness, and they could tell they were sharing an alarmed expression.

"Say that again, Black Leader? It's only been a couple minutes since we dropped you off." Razor-02's voice had a tone of incredulity.

"I think it's been waiting for us. It just showed up in our night vision, but it didn't seem to have given us any notice yet. We're now flanking and approaching it carefully."

"Perhaps a Grimm?"

"Negative...it's definitely not a Grimm. This one looks human." White Leader's voice cut in, sounding a bit distressed. This sent unsettling butterflies fluttering through the pilots' stomachs. If that usually calm and stoic squad leader was sounding nervous...

"A human? Maybe this one's been caught up in whatever was happening on this island one way or another and managed to escape?" Razor-02 spoke up again.

"Or she was the cause." Black Leader cut in with clear suspicion in his tone.

"She?"

"Affirmative. Possible hostile is definitely now confirmed to be of female nature." one of the sixteen squad members, who had managed to inch close enough to make out the details, spoke up over the radio.

"And what a fuckin' fine example of all womankind!" another man added with no small amount of admiration in his tone.

"Cut the chatter, and this one is to be treated with caution. Remember our orders to capture anything that's not Grimm on this island, and that includes her." White Leader ordered firmly over the radio for all to hear. "Pilots, I want one of you to break off to hover in quiet mode close to our location, and get your bullhead's weapons online in case this goes south. The other one is to remain over the sea. Standby for fire orders."

"Roger that." Razor-01 replied, before switching to a private link with the other pilot. "Oi… you're the one with seniority. It's your call."

"You calling me old?" the older pilot retorted gruffly, though there was no anger in his tone.

"It ain't an insult if it's true."

"Just for that, I'm making you wait out here." Razor-02 shot back with a laugh.

"Be my guest."

As agreed, the older pilot's bullhead broke off back toward the island to provide air support. Meanwhile...

"Possible hostile looks to be in her late teens, dark-skinned, petite, and has long black hair. She's dressed in what looks like a combat outfit and is currently standing in a relaxed posture that is leaving very little opening somehow. Her estimated height is approximately five feet, and weighs around a hundred pounds from the muscles we can see underneath her outfit. She's clearly a trained athlete or fighter. Perhaps a huntress. No visible weapon so far on her person. She seems to have not noticed us… or is merely tolerating our presence. I believe she knows we're here." Razor-01 heard White Leader describe that woman methodically over the radio, letting the transport's onboard recorder pick up all the mission details in case this went south and the squad didn't survive long enough to debrief.

Razor-01 had to raise an eyebrow. Such a cute-sounding woman being viewed as an actual threat against sixteen armed and hunter-trained men? Each with their own aura? Their 'employer' always made sure to hire the best he could find from the hunters community and military.

"Sending my helmet's video feed to Razor-01 for recording." the voice of Black Leader cut into his thoughts. He blinked and glanced down at his communication console to see a new video feed loading up on the screen. Despite the grainy night vision feed, he had to hold back a whistle at such a beautiful woman standing with crossed arms in the middle of a grassy field between the beach and a slowly burning forest behind her, not even concerned at the possibility of being surrounded and attacked. In fact, she looked very bored instead.

 _A fine example of all womankind, indeed._

"Feed received and recording now." he absentmindedly confirmed into his mic while pushing a button on the console, still rather fascinated with this woman's beautiful golden eyes that seemed to stare through him with total apathy. The radio clicked to life.

"I'll approach her from the front slowly, and the rest of you will fan out-" the White Leader's whisper was cut off by a surprising source.

"Oi...are you going to start anytime soon? You're wasting my time, and I want to get back to him already." the woman's surprisingly melodious but firm voice carried out into the air easily toward the sixteen men surrounding her. Her sudden intrusion into the men's planning made all of them tense.

It was at this moment that the pilot noted she was staring straight at White Leader off to the side. If she had been looking directly at Black Leader with the video feed still ongoing, he could imagine being frozen by her piercing gaze even though he was safely miles away over the sea. He also mentally filed away her mention of a 'him', indicating that she wasn't alone.

"We came to rescue you and whoever else may be on this island. We were concerned you might view us as hostile if we carelessly approached you." White Leader lied smoothly as he rose out of his crouch, making himself visible to the woman over the tall grass surrounding them while dangling his assault rifle by its strap, as if to present himself as nonthreatening. The woman smirked amusedly, as if she somehow knew everything about exactly why the squad came here for her, and was just humoring them.

"I see...well, you certainly had me fooled, since I was sure you were going to try to take me in against my will. How could I not think otherwise with one of your men sneaking up on me while I'm speaking to you this very second?" she retorted, still with that knowing smirk. All of the black operatives tensed, including the man standing only a few feet behind her with a three-feet-long stun baton raised high over his head. A stun baton that just crackled to life with high-voltage electricity as he swung it down toward the woman's back.

Razor-01 was watching everything carefully through the video feed, and he couldn't help but be stunned as the petite woman easily stepped to the side and caught the swinging arm by the wrist. The man yelped in pain as the squad surrounding the two heard the distinctive sound of his wrist breaking under her grip. She then yanked him forward and released, making him crash to his knees in front of her while cradling his shattered wrist to his chest. In this split-second maneuver, the stun baton somehow ended up in one of the woman's hands. .

The expressionless woman reached around from behind to grip over the visored man's exposed bottom half of his face with one hand. Without any hesitation, she yanked his head back to jam the still-crackling baton in her other hand against the base of his skull….right where his brain stem and cerebellum were.

The man's agonized scream, although muffled by the hand clamped over his mouth, was enough to unnerve his comrades as he spasmed violently in the woman's grip for a few too-long seconds. When the baton's lightning dust ran out of power and he became motionless, she finally released him and, using one dainty finger on his shoulder, slowly tipped the tottering dead man forward to flop listlessly facedown on the ground with a dull thump. The remaining men stared in stunned silence as the now apparently dangerous woman stood in a relaxed pose while holding the spent stun baton loosely at her hip.

"So...let's get this charade out of the way. You're here to try to capture me and my partner, and I doubt any of you are military. If there's one thing I know about the militaries we've dealt with in the past, it's that they don't wipe their asses without their higher-ups' say-so. I imagine encountering an unknown and suspicious woman on an apparently dangerous island would've been reason enough to fall back and report to the superiors on what to do. That's not the case here." she commented lazily as she glanced around at the wary men with a bored expression.

"Instead, you've been sent here with explicit orders to capture anything that moves here no matter what, because what's been happening here the last couple days has caught the attention of powerful people. This reminds me of dealing with large and arrogant corporations used to getting what they want, and they're obviously interested in stealing and utilizing whatever power we carry." she smirked victoriously as she felt the men's alarm at her accurate guess through her emotion sensing.

"Now that I know you belong to the latter category, this means bad news for all of you."

"W-what..?" White Leader mumbled shakingly, completely unnerved by the small woman's skills and how ruthlessly she killed one of his men right off the bat.

"If you had been military, then I would've left most of you alive and sent you packing with a warning to your higher-ups not to annoy us. Despite my beloved's repeated statement to the contrary, I do have enough restraint to prevent the hassle of bringing an entire government down on our heads without a good reason. But…" the woman's smirk became menacing, making all the men tense in alarm with their assault rifles raised and ready. She made a show of playfully tossing her commandeered weapon to her other hand and brandished it.

"...on the other hand, your boss can't go running to the authorities for losing all of their 'employees' on an apparently illegal black ops mission to try to hoard some power for themselves. I'm sure some officials would call that treason."

"FIRE!"

After White Leader's slightly panicked order, the ground where the golden-eyed woman stood exploded into flying dirt and debris due to being peppered by countless armor-piercing rounds from fifteen assault guns firing in a large half-circle around her. Some blood flew into the air too when several stray rounds struck the nearby corpse of their comrade.

Somehow a mixture of choking and gurgling sound made itself heard over the deafening roar of gunfire, and all the squad members halted to glance around for the source. Their eyes landed on a horrifying scene; their comrade standing at one end of the half-circle they formed somehow had a stun baton rammed straight into the center of his chest up to the handle. Even with his visored helmet on, all the other squad members could tell the man's expression was of utter disbelief as he stared down at the protruding handle with his trembling hands hovering around it, as if he didn't know what to do. Finally, the decision was made for him when he fell backward onto the ground lifeless.

"Oh dear...I seem to have misplaced one of your toys." a calm feminine voice instantly drew everyone's attention. They found her beside the next man in the half-circle as she nonchalantly reached for the combat machete secured to his leg. He wasn't doing anything to deter her because he was petrified with terror at her close proximity.

"Looks like you have another one here. Hope you won't mind if I borrow it for a sec."

Horror flooded through the squad at the notion of this apparently skilled woman upgrading to an even deadlier weapon. The sound of metal rubbing against leather as she snatched it out of its holster cut through the air like a death sentence over the rest of the men.

"Razor-02, lock on to Black-03's location. Fire!" White Leader ordered frantically into his mic as he and his squad members hurriedly ejected empty magazines from their assault rifles to reload.

"Hold that order! That's one of my men you're shooting at!" the voice of White Leader's second-in-command cut across the air sharply. But it was to no avail, since the terrified pilot of the bullhead hovering nearby in the dark sky saw everything and knew just how dangerous this situation had become.

His VTOL's three powerful forward spotlights flared to life to focus their blinding beams on the doomed squad member. The woman was still standing next to him as she hefted the machete in her hand, as if doing a test before making a purchase. She wasn't looking worried at all. In fact, she was only showing some slight irritation with the light shining into her face. The bullhead's forward gatling gun was spinning up now; any second it would rain death down on her at several hundred rounds per second.

"Get that light out of my face." she grumbled, before she suddenly swept the still-petrified Black-03's feet out from under him, making him spin in the air while she transitioned gracefully into a powerful punt kick aimed at his midsection.

Showing impossible strength and accuracy for such a petite woman, she launched him straight up at the bullhead to smash across its windshield. The pilot cried out in panic at seeing one of his own comrades become a bloody smear before him, and he unconsciously yanked the yoke to the side, making the VTOL veer away with his thumb still depressing the trigger for its spinning gatling gun that finally exploded to life.

 **BRRRRRRRT!**

Unfortunately for six more members of the black ops team, the aim was horribly off, and in the one second it took for the pilot to lift his thumb off the trigger, they were all turned into fine mists and large meaty chunks by countless 20mm-caliber bullets that shredded through their auras like paper. Only White Leader had enough presence of mind and reflexes to avoid being gunned down among them. Including himself and his second-in-command, Black Leader, only seven of the sixteen black operatives were left now.

Everyone stared at the grisly scene in stunned silence, until the pilot's horrified voice came through the remaining men's visored helmets as he righted his VTOL in the air above them.

"Oh god...I killed them…"

"Cute little butter knife, but not my style after all."

Everyone's attention snapped back to the woman, still standing in the same spot, as she hefted the machete one more time. She then glared up at the bullhead, whose lights was still shining down on her.

"What did I say about getting that fucking light out of my face?" she repeated with a scowl. She then flipped the weapon in her hand to hold it by the sharp end.

"YOU BITCH! YOU'RE DEAD!" Razor-02's insane roar echoed from the bullhead's external speaker as the gatling gun lined up on her and began to whirl again. The woman smirked as she reared back with the machete.

"You first."

In an instant, she launched it at least a hundred feet straight up at the bullhead and through its windshield. Even at that distance, it was clear her aim was perfect when everyone heard the pilot's choking sounds from the external speaker. The VTOL then banked sharply to one side, and it disappeared out of sight beyond the burning forest's trees.

 **BOOM!**

A loud explosion came a moment later with a bright flash illuminating the dark sky above the smoldering forest. Meanwhile, the remaining men were in complete denial as they stared over at where one of their two rides off this cursed island disappeared. Just what was this monster in the form of a tiny human woman?

"So...are we done?"

The amused feminine voice snapped the remaining men's attention back to the hopeless situation at hand. This woman was standing cross armed before them with a raised eyebrow and a mocking smirk, daring any of them to continue this.

Black Leader was all for full retreat with what remained of his squad, but White Leader, barely holding on to the last thread of sanity in his head, was about to snap and do something reckless. Just as he was about to scream and open fire with his assault rifle…

A powerful shockwave from an explosion many miles away rocked the area with the sky lighting up above them as if it was daytime for a brief moment, followed by a dual exchange of earth-shaking roars. One sounded confident and somewhat mocking, while the other was clearly sounding like it was full of fear and desperation.

"What the fuck was that?" one of the squad members muttered in fear.

"Oh damn it! You're making me miss seeing my beloved be a badass, so hurry the hell up and run away or attack me. I don't care either way, but I'm going to finish this up in the next minute one way or another." the woman spoke up with an annoyed scowl as she impatiently snapped her fingers, urging the men to make a decision as soon as possible.

"We have to retreat! We can't handle ourselves against this one, and now she just said there's another one like her!" Black Leader whispered frantically to the trembling White Leader.

"I'd listen to that man there if I were you, my good sir." the woman interjected, showing that mocking smirk again.

However, Black Leader knew his commander was gone in the head as White Leader continued to tremble in fear before this powerful woman's presence. Inch by slow inch, his assault rifle rose, clearly intending to get a bead on the woman, who frowned slightly at this defiance. It figured for her to have to continue this slaughter to teach the stupid humans more lessons. Just as she prepared to retaliate…

 **THUNK!**

...she was surprised to see another man, the one who suggested full retreat, buttstroke the apparent squad leader across the face with his assault rifle. Even with his helmet on, it was still effective when White Leader crumpled to the ground, out cold like a puppet with its strings cut.

"I'm taking command, due to our commander turning into a complete dumbass in this mission that's apparently FUBAR. We're going into full retreat, and two of you will take this sleeping beauty back to extraction. Any objection?" Black Leader growled. The remaining squad shook their heads frantically, having no desire to continue anything with the woman and get their lives snuffed out rather pathetically. The woman was watching all of this with amusement.

"Oh, there's a smart one among you. I was worried for this world's humanity for a second there."

Black Leader shifted his attention back to the woman with his rifle held ready, but not aiming anywhere close to her for the moment. He carefully rose a hand to his helmet to click on the mic.

"Razor-01, you still with us?"

"Y-y-yes! Oh god…" the remaining pilot's fearful voice came through, having seen everything on Black Leader's video feed.

"Extraction at the landing site in five. What's left of our men are heading there now. Copy?"

"Solid copy! Five minutes and not one second longer."

There was another explosion and more roars that seemed to be getting closer, making his men tremble. Black Leader jerked his head in the direction of the beach.

"Move! I'll stay here as distraction until the last second!"

His men were about to protest.

"GO!"

His forceful roar finally got them to move back toward the beach, with two of them lugging White Leader's listless body behind them. He then turned his attention back to the woman, who looked slightly impressed.

"Interesting decision you've made there. How do you know I won't kill you here and finish your men off?"

"I don't. But I've noticed you only attacked in retaliation so far when any of the men tried something. Had a feeling you ain't the type to attack anyone in retreat."

"In my earlier years, I would've likely proven you wrong. Instead, you can blame my beloved, who's fighting some large dark creature with red eyes over there, for somehow inflicting me with a fledgling moral compass in the countless years we've been together."

"Remind me to thank him." he said dryly, before cocking his head to the side. "What does this creature look like, if I may ask?"

"Looked like a hundred-feet-tall lion with large wings and a scorpion's tail."

"A-a-a true manticore!? H-he's fighting a fuckin' super-class Grimm creature by himself!?"

"So that's what those creatures are called."

"Pretty lady...no offense, but you sound like you've been living under a rock for all your life. Everyone and their mother knows what those creatures are. They've been trying to kill us humans off for longer than recorded history."

The woman crossed her arms and smiled in mirth.

"Let's just say we aren't from around here. You look like an intelligent one, so I'll let you live after I take just one thing from you."

"W-what is it?" Black Leader replied nervously.

"First...turn off that video feed. I'd rather not have any more of our conversation recorded."

"Pretty lady…"

A brief burst of powerful killing intent nearly made Black Leader's knees buckle, and his stomach threatened to expel its contents violently. He had to clamp a hand over his mouth to force down his bile. Although the woman's expression never changed, he knew the terrifying sensation came from her.

"That was not a suggestion."

Letting out a resigned sigh, he reached up to his helmet and pressed a button to end the video feed and cut off any further communication with his squad and pilot.

"Good boy. Now, get down on your knees."

He reluctantly complied, knowing he would be killed instantly if he tried anything now. The beautiful dark-skinned woman then stepped up to him with a confident sway of her hips. He was a tall man, so she was only a couple inches taller than him even on his knees. She reached forward to roughly remove his helmet, and then crushed it in her grip like an aluminium can before tossing it aside carelessly. She smiled almost sensually as she got a look at his impassive face with its admittedly handsome features revealed; he could match Naruto's attractiveness. She was also impressed with him for keeping a good rein on his bubbling terror in her presence. That meant he was used to facing death countless time.

"You must be quite a heartbreaker with a face like that."

The man had to smirk roguishly as he watched her walk in a circle around him to view him from any angle.

"And you're gorgeous in a rather deadly way."

"Quite a brave man to be complimenting me brashly. You're lucky Naruto isn't here to hear that."

"So that's your 'beloved's' name."

"I imagine you'd be happy to take that back to your true leader."

For the first time since his face was revealed, his facade of false bravado faltered.

"W-w-what do you mean...by that?"

"I can sense emotions rather accurately. You hold no true allegiance to the black ops squad and their 'employer'. In fact, you stuck out like a sore thumb among the fifteen men you came here with. Therefore, I'm guessing you're a double agent."

She stopped in front of the stunned man, and smiled slightly.

"Yet you were willing to stay behind and make sure the rest of your men didn't die needlessly, even though it would've been more convenient for you in the long run. Naruto would have been very impressed by that. On the other hand, I think it was stupid of you. Brave, but stupid."

She reached forward again, this time to grip the man's forehead firmly. He shifted uncomfortably under the woman's piercing golden gaze.

"I'm going to extract all the information you know about this world. Stay still, and it'll be over soon."

Before he could try to say otherwise, his entire body slackened as if he had no motor control for the moment. He could feel what felt like a probe enter his mind with surprising ease and gentleness. It apparently only took her a few seconds to scan his brain, because it was over as quickly as it began, and she removed her hand. For what he expected of a mind-scanning technique, this one was surprisingly painless and almost non-existent.

"Did you even do anything? From what I've read in fictions, I was expecting it to be horribly painful and invasive."

The woman grinned amusedly as she crossed her arms.

"You can thank a certain mind-reading clan for teaching me some gentle methods. As for proofs I actually learned anything….you continued wetting your bed until you were eight years old, and you were a virgin till twenty. Groundbreaking information that I'm sure a popular hunter like you, who's also an accomplished ladies' man, wouldn't want to get out."

"Ok...that's pretty private, and please... _please_ ….don't spread that around. Only my sister knows, and she still extorts money from me to keep that quiet. I honestly don't need more people to hold that over my head."

The woman laughed. To others, this sounded warm and musical. To him, it was evil and maniacal.

"Don't worry, I'll allow you keep your 'badass drunkard' image intact, mostly because it'll be amusing to watch you squirm….Qrow Branwen."

"Son of a bitch…I seriously need a drink after this." the man groaned as he ran a hand through his graying dark hair.

"If it's any help, extracting your knowledge about this world made things clear for us both, because Naruto and I do usually fight for the right side. And this time, we actually have no choice but to help deal with the creatures. The Grimm's presence in this world is hindering us, and we're going to need to get rid of it to move on."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll explain later. For now, all you, Professor Ozpin, and your merry little secret society need to know is that we're not of this world. We've only been here since last night"

"Y-y-you're the one responsible for that weird sensation the entire world felt last night?!"

The woman waved it off as if he was an idiot.

"Congratulations on stating the obvious." she retorted uncaringly. "You'd better get back to your transport now if you don't want your cover with this 'Schnee' blown. By the way, you're lucky you've been actively preventing your men from hurting innocents on missions, despite the risk to your cover. This conversation would've ended very unfavorably for you if that hadn't been the case."

Qrow gulped at the implied threat. He wanted to ask many more questions, but it was clear the woman had decided the conversation was over now. He rose to his feet slowly, while the golden-eyed woman turned and walked away toward where the explosions and roars were coming from, not even bothering to say goodbyes.

"Oi...may I least have your name to give to ol' Oz?"

She stopped for a moment.

"Kurama...and tell him he won't find us. We'll allow our presences to be known to him when we've explored enough of this world. Until then, do not bother us."

And she disappeared into the smoky haze of the smoldering forest. Qrow let out a low whistle, and had to chuckle.

"What a woman." he muttered as he walked over to one of his deceased squad members. With a whispered apology to the dead, he removed the intact helmet and cleaned it out to put it on. He still needed to hide his face to keep his cover. Looking back one more time at the burning forest for a long moment, he finally shook his head and jogged off back to the beach where he could hear the approaching roar of the remaining bullhead's engines.

"What a fuckin' scary woman. She'd get on very well with Raven."

* * *

 **So, how did you like that? Is Kurama written well in this installment, or could I have changed anything to improve her or the situation? Could I have made the one-sided 'battle' better?**

 **What do you think of my surprise with Qrow? I could easily imagine him sneaking in as one of the black operatives to keep an eye on the Schnee Corporation's dealings. So it was just the wrong place and wrong time for him, but luckily he gets to take back a bunch of valuable information to Ozpin.**

 **He easily got under Winter's skin….he's not going to get the same results with Kurama, as you can see.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **This next part contains my opinion about a certain season finale for a certain series. MASSIVE SPOILERS ahead.**

 **One thing before I start my rant...that giant Grimm dragon coming out of Mount Glean? Pooping out many smaller Grimm creatures as it flew around in the sky? I'm amazed my idea for powerful 'Grimm sources' generating endless amount of creatures matched up almost too well with official canon. I actually planned for many of the 'sources' to be different in species when Naruto and Kurama encounter them. It wouldn't just be the manticores….there'd be huge griffins, snakes, mammoths, tigers, mega sharks, and….dragons. All with varying strengths to make things a bit challenging for the duo.**

 **Moving along...**

 **Well...RWBY's V3C12…wow. From an objective writer's perspective, I have to say that was gutsy and amazing.**

 **From my personal perspective... THEY KILLED OFF ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS, AND RUTHLESSLY SANK THE ARKOS SHIP JUST AS IT WAS LEAVING THE DOCK!**

 **If I ever write this series long enough to get to that point, and I still let Pyrrha go up to face Cinder alone, I'm going to have Naruto interfere somehow, and then have him bitchslap her hard and chew her out for being stupid enough to go alone. If she knew Ozpin didn't defeat Cinder, then what could she do by herself? It was a totally useless gesture.**

 **I know it's part of her character to try to protect those she loved, but it still was a waste. After she uttered her destiny line, I could almost hear her think…"Someone's gonna save me at the last minute." but nope. That's why she had such a surprised look on her face when Cinder's arrow actually pierced her lovely chest.**

 **I suppose this was necessary to push Ruby's character forward as this forced her to activate her hidden Maiden's power and save what remained of Vale from the giant dragon. Though i can think of a few other ways to activate it without Pyrrha dying.**

 **As you can tell, Naruto and Kurama's presence in this fanfiction will change many events. The Battle of Beacon will definitely not happen the way it did in canon, if it ever occurred in the first place. That's not to say there may not be tragedy. We'll see what happen.**


	6. NarutoxRWBY crossover END

**Here's the final part of the pilot, and it's a big one!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Untouchable Island**

"We went overboard, didn't we?" Kurama muttered to herself humorously after she appeared out of her **shunshin** and glanced around at the devastated landscape before her. Large smoking craters were everywhere as far as even her enhanced vision could see, with a few blackened tree trunks breaking up the scenery a bit. She then shrugged uncaringly.

"Oh well. Not like the humans are gonna have any need for this place." she waved this off as she recalled the history and legends of 'Untouchable Island' by shifting through what Qrow knew about Remnant. Even if the land was completely cleared of the Grimm creatures, the horror stories and superstitions about this place would keep the humans from settling here in large drives for at least several decades longer.

She had to admit she was fortunate to have found someone like Qrow so soon after entering this dimension. He had very intimate knowledge of how everything ran in this world thanks to his involvement in many aspects from the criminal underworld all the way up to the upper echelons of the major governments. Not to mention the secret war Ozpin's group was raging against the so-called 'Queen' for years. Kurama had to chuckle maliciously.

 _Let's see how that queen bitch will react to a goddess crashing her cute little court._

Needless to say, the beautiful and powerful nine-tailed kitsune was never one for being humble.

Thinking of that man, fifteen minutes went by since she oh-so-graciously let Qrow go and she could sense him leaving the island with his other men at a rapid velocity now.

"That's one annoyance down. Now...what to do about the next one?" she grumbled with a frown. As quickly as Qrow's group was leaving, she was sensing yet another group of humans approaching this island. However, she could tell they carried no negative intentions for Naruto and her. They were apparently investigating the disturbances here, and they were likely military, considering the heightened sense of self-discipline she could feel from the five humans on board.

 _I wonder if we can hitch a ride to the mainland on that transport without them noticing?_ she thought as she continued to leisurely walk with crossed arms toward where Naruto and the large creature were fighting now.

She then uncrossed her right arm and stared down at her hand as she flexed it.

 _Despite being restricted, this isn't too bad. I'm still more than strong enough, and I just have to watch out for some of those tricky semblances. My absorption of residual malice has also been cut down to almost nothing, so I'll actually have to watch my energy usage in long battles and make sure to recharge in between. Lastly, those super-class Grimm will require some caution if Naruto isn't around, but I should be alright._ she gave an unconcerned shrug, and crossed her arms again with a smirk.

 _That birdbrain is also much stronger than he let on and I would've liked to play with him, but he left his main weapon behind to keep his cover intact. It wouldn't have been any fun if he wasn't fighting at his 100%. Besides, I have a feeling we'll meet again._

* * *

On a transport flying away from Untouchable Island at high speed, Qrow Branwen sneezed and shivered as his face seemed to turn blue with dread under the helmet.

 _I have a feeling I avoided mortal peril by the skin of my teeth today...but why did it also feel like I'm only delaying the inevitable?_

* * *

"Kukuku…" Kurama chuckled evilly, suddenly feeling pleased that she was being feared somewhere in this world.

As she passed a large lone boulder, a part of its shadow shifted, revealing a pair of red eyes glaring at the woman's retreating back. A large Ursa Major, one of the last few remaining Grimm creatures on this island, silently stepped out from behind the rock to creep up on the still-walking woman. It rose its clawed paws for a grab, and opened its large drooling maw full of sharp teeth to chomp down on her rather inviting neck.

"To attack me all by yourself...it's clear you're dumber than the average bear, Yogi." the woman's nonchalant voice made the Ursa rear back slightly in surprise, even as she continued to walk onward without sparing it any attention. Recovering, the bear-like creature growled at being completely ignored as a threat, and was about to pounce.

It almost didn't hear a barely audible slicing sound in the air between the two.

That was when it froze with a slight gurgling sound, and life began to fade from its red eyes. In the next instant, it split down the exact center, with the two dissolving halves falling to the ground with a pathetic-sounding whump.

Kurama still never bothered to glance back at her handiwork as she disappeared with another **shunshin** into the hazy cloud of dust and smoke blanketing the entire island, making a beeline for Naruto's location.

 **Aboard a bullhead approaching the island**

Winter Schnee had to stifle another nervous sigh as the bullhead's cargo hold, which she was sharing with three soldiers and ten inactive AK-130 robots, gave a lurch under nasty crosswinds buffering the VTOL around over the sea.

Once the excitement of being asked to lead such an important mission so soon after her graduation passed, it hit her that she was voluntarily heading to the infamous Untouchable Island to check out the situation. She remembered her stomach giving a violent flip at that realization.

"Lieutenant, there's something you should see here." the bullhead pilot's voice came in through the intercom. The beautiful white-haired woman frowned, before she rose to her feet and moved through the door into the cockpit. She paused a moment to take in the sight of the devastated island looming large through the cockpit's windshield, before shaking it off to take a seat in the co-pilot's chair. She waited expectantly for the pilot to begin speaking.

"A new contact just appeared on the radar. Have a look, ma'am." the pilot, named Gray, explained as he tapped on the radar screen. Indeed, there was a new blip on the radar, and it was leaving the island at high speed.

"It has to be one of the two suspicious aircrafts." Winter muttered as she narrowed her eyes at the screen.

"Its profile matches that of a common military bullhead transport, though we can't positively identify it as friend or foe."

"All unknown aircraft we encounter are to be viewed as foe. Can we intercept it?"

"Negative, ma'am. It's flying fast, and its flight path is heading away from us, so we'd be playing catch-up all the way deep into the mainland."

"Damn it. We'll have to leave it up to central command to track that aircraft now. Since we won't be apprehending anyone, we'll go back to our original objective, which is to determine the state of Untouchable Island for possible future expeditions."

"Shouldn't we investigate the second unknown aircraft?" Gray pointed out, getting Winter to shoot him an amused look.

"Are you looking for a reason to actually set foot on that island?"

"N-n-no, ma'am."

"In my opinion, the important question here isn't where that aircraft is, but _why_ isn't it leaving the island alongside the first one. There is no reason for it to voluntarily stay behind on a dangerous island."

The pilot gave a gulp.

"I'm definitely fine with searching from a safe altitude." he replied with a sheepish smile. Winter smirked, and watched silently as the burning island finally filled the entire windscreen and they were ten miles inland before long.

What unnerved Winter and Gray, more than the countless plumes of smoke rising like pillars around them and the devastated landscape beneath them, was the absolute lack of those Grimm creatures. There were no land-based creatures anywhere they looked, and no avian creatures knocking them out of the sky. This was the farthest any human had ever advanced into the island in history, and they were encountering absolutely no resistance.

"D-do we continue?" Gray did his best to keep the nervousness out of his voice. Winter caught it anyway, and she completely understood his fear. Still, she still had to act the part of this mission's commander.

"Just do a high-speed flyover in a circle around the island's center when we reach half of the way inland, and make sure all of our scanning instruments and external cameras are running nonstop. Afterward, we'll break off back toward Atlas to report to the general. Do we have enough fuel?"

"Just barely, ma'am."

"Good. We'll be able to gather enough information at that point to determine if it's safe to send some expeditions to explore more of the island, and we can pat ourselves on our backs for a job well done."

The pilot chuckled.

"It'd be nice if it's that easy."

"Hope for the best, prepare for the worst." Winter replied, before letting out a sigh. "I just wish there aren't so many unknown variables in this situation."

Just then, a massive fireball illuminated the night sky in the distant horizon off to their left, and they felt a rumbling shockwave pass through the bullhead. Silence settled in the cockpit for a long moment as the pair watched a large mushroom cloud billow into the dark sky.

"Well, that's one unknown variable down, and many more to go." Gray tried to say jokingly, but his tone was flat. Winter let out a long sigh to expel the nervousness threatening to rise within her.

"The good news is that we know approximately where the possible cause of this whole incident might be, and we're not flying blind anymore now."

"In my experiences, there are always bad news with the good ones, to be honest." the pilot replied with a grimace. Winter had to crack a humorless smile.

"The bad news is that we need to investigate this much closer than out here."

"I knew you'd say that, ma'am."

 **Back on the ground**

Kurama appeared out of another **shunshin** , and this time she stopped walking. Cocking her head with a curious expression, she slowly sidestepped several yards to her right and stood still with crossed arms, seemingly waiting for something.

A low rumble reached her ears, before she began to feel a slight tremor in the ground under her feet. It wasn't long before the rumbling sound was almost deafening and the tremor increased almost to the point of an earthquake. Finally, she heard pained yowls and whimpers.

Out of nowhere, a large black clawed paw slammed down on the ground; on the same spot that she nonchalantly sidestepped out of the way. Completely unfazed, she glanced up to see the massive and completely mangled form of the true manticore Grimm as it ran by at top speed, not even noticing her presence. It lost most of its body armoring, and what remained were cracking and crumbling off in large pieces. Most of its exposed body was completely covered in bleeding wounds and burns, and almost half of its face seemed to be caved in with a missing eye. Somehow, its bat-like wings and scorpion tail were still barely intact, despite the large amount of damages to them. She had to wonder just how this massive Grimm creature was still alive with so much accumulated damage. Perhaps the larger the creature, the more durable it became?

The whimpering creature disappeared completely into the distance before long, running away as if a predator was following it.

A sinister and rumbling cackle shook the area as she heard thudding footsteps approaching slowly and confidently.

" **Here kitty, kitty, kitty! Don't be a pussy!"** a deep and menacing voice thundered throughout the area, and another terrifying cackle followed.

Kurama had to grin wide as she shivered pleasantly while squeezing her thighs together. She loved it when Naruto was funny, goofy, gentle, warm, and loving to her most of the time, but it turned her on something fierce whenever he changed into that form and let himself be domineering, sadistic, and ruthless. Not that he was unable to act like that as a human, but this form just seemed to amplify the effect by quite a lot.

The footsteps grew closer and louder, and she shifted her gaze up a long way to see the entirety of a huge fifty-feet-tall bipedal silhouette, with nine long swaying tails behind it, breaking through the smoke and dust in front of her.

If Kurama's fox form could be considered somewhat feminine for her slenderness and small amount of defined muscles, then Naruto's enormous crimson fox form that just came lumbering out of the haze with earth-shaking footsteps would be viewed as the masculine version.

Quite different from Kurama's svelte form, the foxified Naruto was slightly hunched over in that animalistic way with a small hump, and was bulked up with a large and thick muscular torso on two powerfully-built bipedal legs. His arms, a bit long in proportion to help with his running on all fours whenever he needed to, were also thick with huge, powerful, and coiled muscles that looked like he could punch holes through entire mountains. His hands were tipped with thick and deadly black claws.

His head now looked more like an actual fox's than Kurama. For one thing, he had the familiar triangular fox ears, tipped with his signature blond color, compared to Kurama's longer ones. (I'll destroy you if you call them rabbit ears! -K) He also didn't have her black demonic markings, instead having a regular fox's fur pattern in which most of his head was crimson with his bottom jaw and some of his furry cheeks colored the same golden blond as his ear tips. That color continued down the front of his thick neck onto his massive pecs, before it finally faded into crimson on his incredibly sculpted stomach.

He was also naked, in any human's sense of the word. However, there was no concern since he had fur all over, and the transformation automatically removed his privates for some inexplicable reason, much to Kurama's immense disappointment. She had to make do with only getting the amazing, mind-blowing, hot, passionate, and earth-shattering sex in human form. She was the powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune! It was her right to have her cake, and eat it too!

Moving away from her perverted mindset...

Despite all the bulk, she knew from experience none of that slowed him down at all. He was a deadly combination of quick and powerful, and made excellent use of his relatively small form against larger monsters to deliver devastating beatdowns like the one he just gave to the larger true manticore. She shivered excitedly as she remembered her past 'spars' with Naruto that pushed them both to their limits.

Although she knew to never take being large and having raw power for granted anymore, especially after being sealed into three Uzumakis, those savage battles with the smaller and versatile Naruto were stark reminders that not all battles would be won with overwhelming power.

If there was at least one similarity between Kurama and Naruto, aside from their primary crimson color, it was that they each had nine long swaying tails, almost two times their body lengths, that they both could use to their full, and incredibly deadly, potential. While Kurama used her tails to cause unbelieveable amounts of damage and natural disasters due to her greater size, Naruto used his with more finesse and to augment his more powerful elemental jutsu.

They were also similar in that they could shrink or enlarge their fox forms to a certain degree. Naruto could grow from fifteen feet to about fifty. Kurama handily beat that as she could grow to as much as three hundred feet tall standing upright.

In short, Naruto's transformation could be viewed as the ultimate mixture of his human form, his versatile abilities, Kurama's fox form, and some of her power.

Whenever the powerful immortal duo seriously fought each other in their fox forms, mostly because of stupid arguments that got out of hand, it was quite likely their days-long battles could render entire countries uninhabitable.

Although, their angry make-up sex afterward would have been the stuff of legends if there were anyone around to witness it.

It was for that reason Naruto didn't feel inclined to transform to counter Kurama's insane rampage earlier in the day. He knew the resulting escalation in power would have wiped the island off the map completely.

Breaking out of her silent admiration, Kurama grinned up at her partner as he came to a stop before her. He cast an awe-inspiring silhouette with the fractured moon high in the sky behind it, his two glowing red and blue eyes gazing down at her, and his long tails swaying ominously behind him. This would have been a very intimidating sight for anyone, with the exception of one.

That 'exception' just lazily pointed her left thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the terrified Grimm creature.

"It went that-a-way." she said jokingly.

The transformed Naruto grinned toothily, baring all of his menacingly sharp canine teeth along the entire length of his muzzle.

" **Thanks for the tip, my lovely vixen. Care for a ride?"**

"Thought you'd never ask." she retorted, before disappearing in a blur, only to reappear in the next instant on the top of Naruto's furry head, right between his large fox ears. She hummed in pleasure as she sat down cross-legged and rubbed her legs against the soft fur underneath her. Reaching over, she scratched the base of his right ear for a few seconds. A pleased rumble escaped Naruto's throat as he began walking again, leaving behind loud footsteps. Unlike Kurama in her fox form, he preferred to walk upright, and he did it with a slightly hunched posture, making him seem beastly and threatening.

He was in no hurry to go after the large Grimm. Although it still had its wings, he damaged them too much to be used in long flights, so the giant manticore would not be able to get off the island at all without falling into the surrounding sea. He'd take his time chasing it down until it had nowhere to go.

" **I'm surprised you let some of them go. Figured you'd make all of them 'disappear' after pumping at least one of them for information."** he suddenly stated, referring to the black ops group that she confronted. Thanks to his fox form, he could sense some of them fleeing from the island at this moment.

"One of them impressed me with his willingness to protect the remaining men, so I just scanned his memories and let them leave. Turned out he's a pretty important person, and I have to say we've dropped into a pretty interesting world. Turns out being stuck here because of my 'condition' for the time being might not be a bad thing."

" **Hmm...I guess we'll really be staying here a while."**

"Well, we've hopped twenty worlds in the last fifty years with almost nothing to show for it, and I know we're both weary of the fast pace. After seeing that human's memories, this place is interesting and would make for a nice long pit stop."

" **I'm not surprised. Every time you've said a world was interesting, it turned from a couple year's visit into at least several decades."**

Kurama laughed.

"I guess that's true. I'll tell you the long version later, but for now this planet is called Remnant, and let's just say we've dropped in on what seems to be an never-ending stalemate in a millennia-long global war between those creatures, called the Grimm, and the humans. To help fight the creatures more effectively, there is a group of powerful and highly-trained humans known as 'Huntsmen'. Because of my 'condition', we know it's in our best interest to help the humans out if we're going to be able to hop out of here one day." she explained, getting Naruto to nod carefully so as not to jolt her. Even in his intimidating fox form, an annoyed human Kurama was still scary.

"In the meantime, there are many aspects of this world that will catch our interest and we'll want to study them; especially the internal energy used by the humans called 'aura', and this natural resource called 'dust' that's used in everyday items and weapons. There's a nice bonus if we're gonna stay here long-term...there are many strong and beautiful women here who know exactly what they want in their men. They'll impress you from what I've seen in that man's memories, Naruto."

" **There were plenty of amazing women that I never got with. Why would it be different this time?"**

"Because I also remember that anytime I thought a world was interesting, you suddenly ended up getting with at least one woman...usually a harem in most cases."

A rumbling chuckle vibrated through her from underneath.

" **Now that you mention it…"** he let out a tired sigh as he brought his massive clawed hand up to his face and slid it slowly down his muzzle in exasperation. " **...I don't know how we keep running into so many women who'd willingly share me with only minor disagreements. Not that I'm complaining, really."**

Kurama smiled softly and patted a hand on his head.

"I don't think I can ever adequately say just why we think you're worth sharing instead of constantly fighting over you. It's something that we women seem to understand completely, but can never put all of that into words no matter how hard we tried even if you asked. Hasn't it been long enough since the last time you truly let someone in?"

" **Yeah…I guess it has been. I'll consider this, as long as you're ok with this."**

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"You don't need to ask me permission every time another woman catches your fancy. You'll never get rid of me no matter whatever happens, and we'll always be together till we both find a way to die together in peace, or reach the end of time." she grinned as she scratched behind his right ear for a moment, making him growl pleasantly.

"I could decide to say no more to all of this, and I know you'd accept that decision. On the other hand, I really enjoy being able to feel the strong positive emotions from those you love, especially your children. In short, the more happy women and children you have, the more content I am. I don't want to ever give that up."

" **I know, and you've been so understanding about this. Still, we have yet to find out if there's actually anyone here to consider in the first place."**

"I think there are plenty to pick from. From that man's memories, his two nieces are going to be quite a skilled and beautiful pair of huntresses in just a couple years, and you'd like their personalities. He also knows a woman who's considered one of the strongest huntresses around, but she's also a single, strict, and stressed-out teacher who could use a man's touch to thaw her out. Plus, there's a young and powerful dueling champion rising to fame in one of this world's countries, and she's quickly becoming known as 'The Invincible Girl'. She's also known to be kind and humble, despite her fame. Definitely feels like your type."

" **Sounds nice."** the massive transformed blonde muttered as he thundered onward, disinterest clear in his tone.

"Did I mention she's likely one of the most beautiful redheads you'll come across in at least a couple centuries?"

Kurama couldn't help but grin wickedly as she felt Naruto falter a tiny bit in his footsteps, and three of his nine tails flickered slightly. No one but her would have noticed.

 _Now to go for the low blow._

"There are also those female faunus."

" **Huh?"**

"At least a third of the world's population are faunus, and they're slightly mutated humans who display some physical animal-like traits, which are usually ears, horns, or a tail. They all carry some common enhanced attributes, like better reflexes and night vision, in addition to the traits of whatever species they are. For example, a woman with cat ears would have some rather catlike attributes."

She smiled wider when one of Naruto's fox ears flickered beside her. She didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking at the moment.

" _Are there actual catgirls in this world?!"_

"I wonder if there are cute bunny girls too? With those long ears and maybe a fluffy tail?"

 _That_ got Naruto to stumble over his foot slightly, making the land around them shake briefly. Kurama's grin was pure evil now.

" **How nice."** he tried really hard to keep the interest out of his tone. He really did. His rider's amused laughter from above told him he did not succeed at all.

Damn his weakness to Kurama, redheads, cute animal girls,….and too many other things.

" **Don't we actually need to establish ourselves in this world first before we even think of long-term agendas?"** he pointed out, obviously changing subjects by force. His rider frowned and smacked a hand on his forehead.

"Oh phooey. You're no fun, though you do have a point. Most of the girls I mentioned aren't of age yet anyway, according to this world's laws." she said, internally amused at the fact Qrow had extensive knowledge of each country's laws to avoid troubles involving underaged females.

" **And that means we're done talking about this for now."**

"I can totally hear the excitement in your tone at the idea of meeting more more gorgeous and nubile women, Naruto." Kurama grumbled, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

" **We won't have time for that anytime soon, so what's the point being excited about this now? You just want your shot of positive emotions as soon as possible, you happiness junkie."** Naruto deadpanned back.

Before they could begin bickering like an old married couple, both their attentions snapped to something unseen in front of them.

"That damn housecat's stopped being terrified all of a sudden. It's all total malice and killing intent now."

" **What's changed?"**

Kurama clicked her tongue in annoyance after a moment of focusing her senses. She was always the better sensor of the two.

"Those idiots…"

" **You mean the new group of humans I sensed flying in?"**

"Yeah...they're obviously investigating our recent 'dispute', and now they've gotten too close and caught its attention. All it cares about now is killing a meager few more of them before it dies at our hands. That's some single-minded focus for it to be willing to ignore its injuries and our pursuit."

Naruto let out a rumbling sigh.

" **That's what I get for playing with my prey too long."**

Kurama smirked lasciviously.

"It's not a total waste. You being all menacing and sadistic certainly turned me on big time."

" **Hold that thought for the bedroom, whenever we find one. Hang on."**

The transformed blonde crouched so he'd get on all fours, and shot forward to run like an apex feline at an amazing speed, which seemed impossible for an enormous and muscular monster fox. Kurama merely shifted slightly so she'd stay secure on his head using chakra while her giant companion thundered quickly across the landscape toward where they were sensing the ongoing disturbance.

Despite the situation, the beautiful vixen had to smile serenely as she felt wind blowing through her hair, and enjoyed being softly rocked by her beloved's powerful and purposeful movement underneath her. It felt so freeing.

She understood exactly why Naruto loved riding on her whenever she was running in her fox form.

 **Meanwhile...**

Winter Schnee was in agony.

She let out a weak groan as her entire body fully registered the pain it was in. She belatedly noted that she was lying on a flat metal surface. She opened her eyes, only to realize she was getting blood into her left one from an apparent head wound. Quickly blinking while wiping the blood away with her left sleeve, she tried to take a look around with the other eye.

She was in the cargo hold of the bullhead transport, which she noted was silent and unmoving. Dim and ominous red emergency lights flooded the room, keeping it from being completely dark. It looked like a disaster happened here. Overturned cargo boxes were everywhere, some of the AK-130s' dismembered parts were strewn around, smoke was slowly filling the hold, and one of her escorts, Ciar, was strapped into a seat against the wall opposite her.

He was slumped over with a large pool of blood growing underneath his seat, clearly caused by a long jagged piece of metal impaled into his chest. The man wasn't moving, or even breathing.

Winter had to gasp and force down some bile at this grisly discovery. It was her first time seeing a human die that gruesomely in front of her.

"Damn it…" she growled as she wiped away more of the blood off her head. She rose to a sitting position, only to be seized by a nasty dizzy spell. It was clear she hit her head hard in whatever happened. Trying to will the fogginess in her head away with some aura healing, she began to remember.

* * *

They were exploring the island.

They came across the large form of a clearly terrified true manticore Grimm running on the ground below.

It noticed them, and its terror instantly changed to that of rage and malice.

They were shocked by its sudden flight into the sky to go after them, despite the obvious injuries all over its body.

They tried evasive maneuvers to get out of the Grimm's reach, but it was too late.

Winter was so sure that she and her crew were going to die at that moment when the manticore's large form filled the windshield with a raised claw about to strike.

That was until the creature's damaged left wing fell apart completely at the last second from the flapping pressure, forcing it off balance while missing completely with its claw.

It did not miss with its tail as it spiralled out of control back down to the ground.

The bullhead's right engine was sheared off by that desperation move.

The crew then spent the next five terrifying seconds trying to brace themselves for the plane's controlled crash.

Winter hadn't made it to a seat to secure herself in time.

She remembered being thrown backward out of the cockpit into the cargo hold on impact.

There had been a flash of white, and then she blacked out.

* * *

Now that everything came back to her, she knew she was fortunate to have instinctively used a glyph to slow herself down just enough at the last second. She doubted she would've survived crashing that hard onto the floor otherwise.

Her breath hitched in pain when she moved to stand up; it felt like a couple of her left ribs were floating. She quickly focused her aura into healing the broken ribs as she rose to her feet carefully. She limped over to the still-unmoving Ciar, and took a pulse for confirmation.

Dead.

She let out a pained exhale as she turned away. Now wasn't the time to mourn. She needed to find the rest of her crew and escape in case the manticore was still around.

"Can anyone hear me?" she called out to the rest of the cargo hold as loud as her mending ribs allowed.

A weak groan from her right caught her attention, and she quickly hobbled over to a pile of cargo boxes. She could see a slightly wiggling leg sticking out from under them. Quickly making several gestures with her right hand, a blue glyph drew itself out of thin air in front of her, and it flashed just before the pile of cargo boxes were suddenly blown off the trapped person to clatter loudly against one wall.

"Private Sini! Are you alright?" Winter exclaimed as she carefully crouched down next to the female soldier, who groaned and shook her head.

"I think so, ma'am. I was just pinned down."

Letting out a breath of relief, the Schnee daughter nodded decisively as she helped Sini into a sitting position.

"If you're able, can you search the hold for Private Duncan? I'm going to check the cockpit for Pilot Gray, and to retrieve this plane's data drive and the distress beacon."

"Aye. What about Ciar?"

A sad shake of her head was answer enough for the female soldier.

"Damn it!"

Winter really wanted to give the woman some space to grieve for their comrade, but there was no time. She steeled herself.

"As soon as you can, find Private Duncan, arm yourselves, and see if there are any intact robot to activate. We need to get out of here and away from that manticore. We can't afford to face it."

"Yes, ma'am." Sini replied sadly, but put on a determined expression behind her visor as she slowly pushed herself to her feet. Winter stood as well and moved to find the pilot, hopefully alive.

She let out a sigh as she observed the absolutely wrecked cockpit. The windshield was completely blown out, and the instruments were trashed with wires sticking out everywhere. Her glacier blue eyes immediately locked on to the pilot's chair, which had Gray slumped over in it. Quickly moving, she unsheathed her very sharp sword to cut off his harnesses, and straightened him upright. She was relieved to find he was still breathing. Not noticing any sign of major bleeding or injury, she shook him slightly hard, and that got him stirring. Leaving him to wake up on his own, she reached deep down by the side of the center console to pull a well-hidden handle.

The top panel of the center console popped out slightly with a loud pop, getting the pilot to jolt wide awake in shock.

"Fuckin' fuck!"

"I'd normally reprimand you for that foul phrase, Pilot Gray, but I'll let it pass this time." Winter muttered dryly as she ripped the destroyed console panel off and carelessly tossed it aside. She then reached deep into the innards to rip out a large neon orange and heavily-shielded data drive. It contained all information gathered during the bullhead's entire flight from the moment it lifted off, including valuable scanning and video data of its flyover above Untouchable Island.

"I always wondered why they call that a 'black' box." Gray quipped as he shook off the rest of his daze and gingerly pushed himself out of his seat. Despite the situation, Winter had to smirk as she handed him the data drive. He quickly shoved it into his jacket.

"It seems that forever will be one of life's many mysteries. Grab the beacon and activate it. We're getting back to the others now."

"Aye, ma'am." the pilot replied as he reached up to a small compartment overhead and popped it open to retrieve what looked like a small yellow transmitter radio with a thick antenna. He pressed a large red button on it, and a LED on top began blinking every few seconds. He then shoved that inside his jacket, too.

Done with the cockpit, they left to find Sini and Duncan waiting for them, along with four intact and activated robot soldiers awaiting orders. Winter frowned when she noticed Duncan was putting all of his weight on his left leg and leaning on Sini. His right leg was wrapped in a makeshift splint.

"My leg's busted, lieutenant." Duncan spoke up, answering her unasked question.

"We have to be able to move fast." Winter stated, making the others stiffen in alarm. She wasn't going to suggest leaving the injured soldier behind to cut off the dead weight, would she?

They were surprised when she turned to one of the AK-130s standing ready.

"Unit-05, you will carry Private Duncan."

"Affirmative, Lieutenant Schnee." the robot replied in an electronic voice.

All three soldiers smacked their foreheads. They didn't think to use one of the robots for help.

"I went to a huntsmen academy for four years. I was taught to never leave my teammates behind, and I will not begin now." Winter declared with a raised eyebrow, knowing exactly what her subordinates were thinking.

"We're sorry for assuming otherwise about you, ma'am." Sini spoke for the three in shame as the robot moved to pick Duncan up into a fireman's carry.

"It's fine. Hopefully we will survive long enough for us to find out more about each other. For now, let's go." Winter ordered as she moved to one of the bullhead's side hatches and blew it out upon finding its emergency release, letting some biting wind in.

Steeling herself against the cold, she got her sword out as she hopped out of the downed bullhead onto solid ground. She then noted that they had crashed in the middle of a mostly flat and grassy field. The area was illuminated by the moon's light, casting an eerie glow everywhere. She could see many burning plumes of smoke in the distance, reminding her that she and her group were stranded in the middle of an island that had been leveled by unknown forces.

She gave a brief shiver at that thought. She couldn't help but be thankful for the fact that whatever happened here apparently wiped out most of the Grimm creatures here in the process.

Hearing her subordinates and the robots hop down to the ground beside her, she turned to them.

"We're too exposed out here. We need to quickly get to that." Winter pointed to a distant patch of trees, one of the few forests still left intact on this island. "Those trees will provide cover, and hopefully hinder the creature's large size."

"That far?" Gray balked at the distance they'd need to cover, which was about two-and-half miles of flat land. They'd be extremely visible and vulnerable to any attack.

"She's right. The bullhead's burning, and it'll be easy for that monster to find this spot. To stay here means certain death." Sini spoke up, pointing to the black plume of smoke rising from the aircraft's fuselage. Gray gulped, before steeling himself.

"Ready when you are, ma'am."

Winter nodded before turning to Duncan, now being carried by one of the robots.

"Private Duncan, I'll be taking your assault rifle. With the way you are now, you won't be any help in combat situations." she held a hand up to silence his coming protests. "In that case, I am assigning you a different role, and that's to keep a sharp lookout for any threat. Also, you'll be listening closely on your radio for any word from our backup, who should be arriving to extract us in thirty minutes or so."

Duncan looked like he was about to argue his usefulness for a long moment, before letting out a resigned sigh. He then handed her his assault rifle, which she strapped to her back.

"Turn on your visor's night vision, and keep an eye out for anything behind us. You'll be taking up the rear. Private Sini, Pilot Gray, and I will be in the middle with Unit-02 taking point. The two remaining units will flank us. Did everyone understand?" Winter ordered, getting affirmatives from all of her group.

"Good. Let's move at a steady jog."

About a mile into their brief, and so far uneventful, trek, Gray couldn't help but speak up.

"Lieutenant, why do you even need that rifle? It might as well be a spitball shooter against a true manticore."

"Just like a 'spitball shooter', this rifle will likely annoy the creature enough into attacking whoever's shooting it."

Everyone else understood what wasn't said. Winter planned to draw the manticore's attention away by herself should it find them.

"Ma'am…"

"My task is to get all of you home alive with valuable information about this island and the incident. I am the fastest and likely the only one here capable enough to even cause some slight damage to it, so I aim to buy you all as much time as I can." Winter cut off Gray with a firm voice that brooked no argument. It didn't deter Sini.

"We can't accept that! I don't want to leave you here to sacrifice yourself!"

"Who said I'm going to die that easily? I intend to rejoin you on the transport out of here." Winter retorted with an assured expression. This put her subordinates at ease.

"You'd better, lieutenant." Sini huffed with a pout under her helmet. Winter had to fight to hide her smile at how concerned they were about her welfare.

"Just contact me on my radio when the bullhead is close. I'll break off and get to you as soon as possible." she explained as she held up her small radio unit, and that got her affirmative nods in return. They continued to jog for a while longer, before Duncan's nervous voice broke the silence.

"O-oh shit! It's here!"

An explosion, then an angry roar from behind punctuated that statement.

Everyone else dared to glance back, and felt their stomachs drop when they saw the massive form of the true manticore Grimm stomping down on the destroyed remains of the crashed bullhead. It was apparently angry about not finding any live human at the crash site. It began to search the surrounding land with its remaining red eye.

"Remember...calm yourselves. It will find us sooner if we let fear overwhelm us." Winter whispered to her subordinates. She was relieved that they seemed to be keeping their calm for the most part, but she knew the creature would still find them. They still had about a mile to get to the small forest's treeline. The group began to run at full speed now.

They only made it another quarter-mile before another angry roar reached their ears. Then they felt rumbling footsteps under their feet. Winter knew it was time for her to break off.

"Unit-05, continue carrying Private Duncan with the others. The other units are to go with me now." she panted out lightly before she broke off to the right with her three robotic escorts following. To their credit, the soldiers continued onward without breaking stride.

"You'd better come back to us alive!" Sini shouted over her shoulder.

Winter let out a nervous exhale as she stopped and turned to face the chasing manticore. It was easily covering the distance with its large strides. It would be upon them in seconds.

"All units, fire on the creature!" she ordered, and the three robots around her mechanically shifted their hands into a pair of gatling guns each and opened fire immediately.

Just as she hoped, the gunfire caught the large creature's attention. It roared angrily and broke its line of sight away from the three retreating soldiers to focus on the offending robots. The bullets weren't doing any damage, but they were more than irritating enough, especially when they were mostly hitting its damaged face.

Winter decided to move on to her next tactic now.

"All units are to detonate when it gets close enough." she muttered quietly.

"Affirmative. Please get to a safe distance, Lieutenant Schnee." one of the units replied flatly, not at all fazed that they were being ordered to blow themselves up. Winter winced. She hated how easy it was to just discard them like this, but the AK-130s were too slow to dodge the charging manticore and their melee weapons would not do anything to it. Their only option to even damage it was to self-destruct their dust cores near it.

"Thank you." she had to say it.

The unit that spoke gave her a curt nod before returning its focus to the looming creature. Just when the true manticore jumped into a pounce to slam down on the group, Winter immediately used her semblance and speed to seemingly teleport to about a hundred yards away. There was a violent tremor under her feet as the creature landed, before three bright flashes almost blinded her. The sound of three simultaneous explosions rattled her eardrums immediately after, followed by more angry roaring from the large Grimm.

Blinking out the spots in her vision, she was gratified to find the manticore furiously rubbing one of its paws on its face. It was obviously affected by the explosions.

While it was distracted, she spared a glance back at the forest behind her, and was glad to note the three remaining soldiers were going to pass the treeline any second. Nodding to herself in satisfaction at a plan executing well, she returned her focus to the manticore. She needed to keep it busy until the backup bullhead arrived.

She hoped that wouldn't take too long.

Using her glyphs, she moved five hundred yards farther from the creature in almost an instant, and unstrapped her commandeered assault rifle from her back. Having no use for the normal rounds this weapon carried, she pushed a button and it mechanically shifted itself into a high-powered sniper rifle with a separate magazine containing five large-caliber rounds that could take down a deathstalker each.

The manticore was beginning to shake off the explosions, and was now lumbering toward the forest where her subordinates fled into. She wasn't going to allow it any further progress.

She got down one knee, shouldered the sniper rifle, and gestured with her free hand to create five white glyphs spinning rapidly in front of the barrel. She then took aim, and pulled the trigger.

 **BOOM!**

The ground in front of her rifle exploded from the force, the gunfire was deafening, and her entire body rattled harshly when the multiple speed boosts provided by the spinning glyphs got the large bullet to leave the barrel at an impossible velocity.

Winter knew she hit her target when the massive true manticore actually staggered to one side from the powerful impact against its face. It was like being hit by a high-speed cannonball.

Emboldened by this, she did the same procedure with the second bullet quickly before the creature managed to recover.

 **BOOM**!

This time, the following impact got it to stumble down to the ground, before it recovered quickly and shot up with an angry roar. It frantically searched for where the annoying bullets came from, and found a lone white-haired human woman standing in defiance against its might. It growled with an angry snarl, and launched forward into a surprisingly quick charge. By the time Winter got the third bullet ready to leave the barrel, the monster was only a hundred yard away.

 **BOOM**!

Fortunately for her, she had the forethought to aim for one of its front legs as it charged her. The impact was so great that its left front leg snapped out from under it, getting it to trip over itself, and it slammed into the ground with a loud earth-shaking crash. It slid to a stop just before the white-haired woman with a rumbling groan.

Winter should have used this time to put some more distance between them. However, being young and inexperienced with the hubris of actually causing this legendary Grimm creature some damage, she allowed herself to make one fatal mistake.

Instead of being cautious and keeping distance, she actually moved closer to the downed creature's face with her rifle up and ready. She was going to shoot the last two bullets from this distance, believing true damage would actually occur.

Once more, five more white glyphs began spinning quickly in front of the barrel while she was aiming right at the creature's remaining eye.

That was when a massive force slammed into her from the right.

* * *

Winter had no idea how long she actually blacked out. She knew it wasn't more than a couple minutes since the true manticore hadn't finished her off yet. What fully brought her back to reality was her radio unit crackling with static and unintelligible voices.

She blinked her glacier blue eyes open to find herself staring up at the dark sky, and she realized she was laying on the ground spread-eagled. She had no idea what happened, and her entire body throbbed painfully with a mixture of extreme agony and cold numbness. She carefully shifted her head so she could glance to both sides for any clue, and she found the sniper rifle laying in large pieces on her right.

"-tenantt Sch-!"

Instinctively, she tried reaching for her radio with her right arm, and groaned softly in sharp pain. It was broken in several places. She could feel a few more of her ribs had broken too, and her right lung was flooding slowly. She was going to drown in her own blood if she didn't get help.

Blinking back some tears at the realization she would likely be dead soon, she slowly moved her left arm to reach into her ruined white overcoat for the radio.

"Lieutenant Schnee, the backup's here! We're waiting on you!" Sini's worried voice came through. Coughing out some blood, Winter wet her dry lips.

"Everyone...I'm sorry. You have to go."

"What?! We're not leaving you!"

"It's too… dangerous. I don't have long."

"We're coming! Hang on!"

"No!" she coughed briefly in pain at her outburst. "It's still here. Please...you have to go." she fell slack as a new wave of numb coldness passed through her. The radio fell from her hand, and she could barely hear Sini's frantic voice as she fought to stay awake a second longer.

It was becoming so quiet and peaceful around her, and she felt this wasn't a bad way to go. Her only regret now was that she was leaving Weiss on her own, and she could only hope her little sister had grown strong enough by now to go on without her protection. She had to smile as she stared blankly up at the sky filled with twinkling stars, thinking of her sister and their deceased mother.

She briefly wondered if her mother was going to scold her in the afterlife for not sticking around to watch over Weiss.

A rumble jolted her from her thoughts, and she fully came back to reality once more. She couldn't see anything from lying on her back. With a groan, she forced herself to roll on her left elbow while holding her broken right arm to her chest. It was pure agony for her, but this also gave her more range of movement to look around her surroundings as she forced herself higher on her left arm.

She found the true manticore slowly rising to its four feet nearby with some annoyed growls. Its scorpion-like tail was swaying back and forth over its head, and she realized now that it had blindsided her with that appendage since she was so focused on wounding the creature. She wanted to kick herself for her mistake, because she was going to pay for it with her life.

The creature's single eye locked with her gaze, and all she saw was evil, malice, and glee at her suffering. She returned the gaze with her coldest glare ever.

"I won't cower before you. I will not fear you, and I hope you choke on all my hatred." she spat out defiantly, some blood from her lung running down her chin.

The true manticore growled angrily, apparently denied the pleasure of seeing fear in its latest victim. It loomed over her with a low, rumbling growl. It was apparently trying to intimidate her.

In return, Winter Schnee displayed her nastiest sneer ever.

"Take that tail...and go fuck yourself with it."

Having had enough of her disrespect, the creature roared loudly and launched forward to devour the human whole in one bite.

" **DYNAMIC ENTRY!"**

 **WHAM!**

Winter had her eyes wide open as she prepared to accept her fate, so she was utterly astonished to hear a loud roar interrupt her seemingly scripted death, and then watch a huge crimson bipedal monster that looked like a fox appear out of nowhere to double dropkick a legendary Grimm creature in the face.

To repeat:

He _double_ _dropkicked_ a fucking _True Manticore_ in its _face_. Plus, he talked!

Her pain-addled brain was trying to wrap itself around what she just saw. It didn't help that it felt like the entire world was shaking violently around her with the Grimm being sent flying back and the crimson fox crashing to the ground where the Grimm once stood. The fox laughed a booming laugh as he easily rose back to his feet with all of his canine teeth bared in a intimidating grin.

" **I'm disappointed in you, pussycat! You managed to run away from me, and what do you do with that chance? I find you stopping to pick on a beautiful woman! It's like you really want to die!"** the fifty-feet tall monster fox roared as he stalked menacingly over to the groaning Grimm with thundering footsteps.

Despite the obvious size advantage the Grimm creature had over the fox, Winter couldn't help but believe the true manticore was the one completely overmatched here, especially when she noted the expression of terror forming on its face as the fox approached. She realized now that this crimson creature was the one who had damaged the Grimm so extensively earlier.

"Seriously!? ' **Dynamic Entry** '?! You invoke that green freak with your dramatic entrance here?! You didn't even use the correct attack; it was a flying spin kick, not a fucking wrestling move!" an annoyed feminine voice exclaimed loudly from next to Winter, making her jolt in surprise.

Ignoring the wave of pain the movement caused, she snapped her attention to the voice, and her jaw dropped when her eyes landed on a gorgeous and petite dark-skinned woman standing next to her. Her beautiful gem-like gold eyes were glaring up at the huge fox monster with exasperation and absolutely no fear. The fox laughed that booming laugh again.

" **I know, but you have to admit shouting that name with any kind of attack works!"** he called back over his shoulder with a teasing grin as he continued to approach the laid out Grimm. The woman rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Baka... he's kinda right, though." she muttered quietly to herself, before glancing down at the injured human with a neutral expression.

"Thank you,...but who... are you?" Winter spoke between pained pants. She knew it wouldn't be long before she passed on, but she wanted to know the names of those who saved her from being a Grimm's meal in her last moments.

A long moment passed, before the woman sighed.

"Save that for after I heal you." she grumbled as she crouched down next to the human's body and turned her over so she faced up. Winter frowned.

"Impossible. I cannot recover from a… punctured lung with the little...time I have. It's too late to...transfer your aura…" she managed to get out in shallow breaths. The golden-eyed woman nodded as she put her left hand on Winter's forehead, and her right hand on the chest, just above those ample breasts.

"That'd be true if I used 'aura'. However, my own energy should do the trick...and you're lucky I bothered to practice **Yang Release Healing** at Naruto's insistence." the woman retorted irritably, as if it was a personal affront to her nature to actually heal anything.

At first Winter didn't seem to feel anything, and was beginning to feel embarrassed about having a hand touching a part of her breasts. Suddenly, some foreign energy flowed into her, and she could see some sort of a crimson energy covering all of her like a thin shroud.

"Interesting...it's resonating well with your aura." the dark-skinned woman remarked quietly, mostly to herself.

Almost right away, she could feel her ribs fixing themselves and her broken right arm was setting itself back into place as if it was new. Her head instinctively lifted slightly off from the ground with her eyes wide open, and a loud moan involuntarily escaped her throat as even more of that wonderful energy flowed into her. This was amazing! All she wanted to do right now was to hop to her feet and do cartwheels around the grassy field for hours!

The hand on her forehead pressed her head back down to the ground firmly, crushing that feeling.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your ribs and arm will be mending for a good while longer." the woman suddenly said as if she read Winter's mind. At that moment, the energy flow stopped and Winter groaned soulfully in disappointment at the loss before she could stop herself.

"That should keep you patched up until your friends pick you up." the woman stated as she stood to get back to watching the ongoing monster battle. Speaking of that…

Loud rumbling and an earth-shaking roar got Winter to shake off the lingering effects of the strange healing procedure, though she still was feeling some high from that. She then propped herself up on elbows to see what was going on, and her expression became agape.

The true manticore Grimm had tried a full-body charge, but the monster fox, only half its size, easily stopped it with his feet digging deep into the ground and was now pushing it back with ease. The Grimm roared angrily and tried to chomp down on the fox's shoulder, only to be stopped by a clawed hand gripping its lion-like face.

It whimpered in pain as it tried to pull out of the impossibly tight grip, while the fox grinned sinisterly and reared back with his free hand clenching into a fist.

" **It looks like I've left your face half done earlier! I'll fix that for you!"** he growled, launching his fist forward into the undamaged half of the unlucky creature.

 **THOOM!**

The impact literally shook the island as the Grimm was sent flying back for what seemed like forever before it finally landed in a violent tumble across the large field. Winter yelped in surprise with the ground shaking violently underneath her, while the woman stood still with a hand on her cocked hip, seemingly undisturbed by the tremors. The fox monster followed after the unmoving Grimm at this point.

"What or who is that?" Winter whispered mostly to herself as she stared at the crimson creature's broad back as he moved away. She also had to admire the almost hypnotic swaying of those nine long tails. The woman heard her.

"That'd be my beloved, Naruto Uzumaki. I go by Kurama."

Winter stared up at the petite woman agape, and then she began to glance back and forth between a tiny human woman and a fifty-feet-tall fox monster. The obvious question was coming to her mind, but she just didn't want to ask it. Kurama rose an eyebrow with an amused smirk at the utterly lost expression on the white-haired woman.

"He does have a human form, so no need to think about the 'logistics'."

Winter flinched in surprise, and blushed in embarrassment. Kurama had to admit she was beautiful like that, with her slightly pink cheeks standing out so starkly on her pale skin framed by her unique white hair shaken free from her signature bun. Naruto would likely find her attractive, both inside and outside, despite her somewhat cold exterior.

While Kurama was healing the woman, she had taken a glance through her memories. She liked how the white-haired woman refused the fate she had been born into, which was to be a spoiled rich heiress trained to run a large corporation. Instead she struck out on her own to make a name for herself without using any of her powerful family's influence. Kurama also was impressed when Winter did her best to protect her subordinates and managed to briefly fight against the odds with the manticore, despite her terror. When she thought she was about to die, her last thoughts and regrets weren't about herself, but about how she was leaving her beloved sister behind. Those were traits Naruto would appreciate.

Although Kurama was putting Winter on the list of possible partners for Naruto, she also knew now wasn't the time for matchmaking like her partner had said before. The duo's number one priority was to get off this island and blend into this world's society as soon as possible, and that backup bullhead coming for Winter was their ticket out of here. She'd have to keep any conversation with the Schnee daughter short for now.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've never heard of such a powerful semblance like that." Winter's awed voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"This has nothing to do with aura or semblance."

"Then what…?"

"I'm not in the mood to go into long talks about this, so save your questions for later, princess." Kurama curtly cut off any more questions as she continued to watch the battle.

Winter felt herself swell up in indignation, and was about to insist she was the Schnee 'heiress' like she used to back in her teen years. She managed to force that down and took a calming breath. She wasn't that spoiled rich girl anymore.

"You'll have to forgive me for being curious about some unknown power never seen before in the entire history of Remnant. Especially when it's powerful enough to push a super-class Grimm around like it's nothing! And there's your healing powers...there was absolutely nothing like it before now!" she exclaimed with a challenging frown, refusing to be cowed by her savior. This got Kurama to stare down at her with a blank expression, and they held each other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the dark-skinned woman cracked a small smirk. For some reason, Winter had this feeling that she passed some sort of a test.

"Chakra."

"Huh?"

"That's all the hint you get, princess."

If Winter still had some strength, she'd have tried to strangle the woman right now for being so rude and vague. She had a feeling that'd lead to an early death, though, so she forced down her anger once again. This Kurama seemed to have a way with pushing her buttons.

The ground shaking and more roars shook her out of her irritation, and she shifted her attention back to the ongoing monster battle.

The fox creature, called Naruto according to Kurama, was holding back yet another charge by the larger Grimm, before he wrapped both of its front legs with several of his tails and wrested it sharply to the side with a roar. As it tripped and crashed to the ground, he began raining down devastating hits on its torso with all of his nine tails. Winter could tell this was dealing some major damage, considering that the continuous hits were shaking the ground like a minor earthquake, plus the pained yowls escaping the large feline-like creature.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Naruto stopped his tails' relentless assault, and leapt high into the air to perform a powerful double foot stomp straight down on the laid out manticore's head. For some reason, he was doing this ramrod straight with crossed arms.

The resulting impact made the ground around the two huge combatant explode upward into enormous chunks of upturned earth, and the creature's head was literally driven deep underground under his feet.

Winter was glad she wasn't standing when the powerful hit landed. Otherwise, she definitely would've lost her balance with the ground practically giving a huge lurch underneath her. Kurama was still unfazed by all of this, much to her hidden envy. In fact, the short woman was shaking her head.

"This time it's M. Bison..." Winter heard her mutter tiredly, and she had to smile slightly. She didn't understand what Kurama was referring to, but it was likely some silly immature male thing that every man was prone to doing occasionally, even in serious moments. For some reason, she felt Naruto was not as scary as a minute ago.

"Oi! That's enough playing around! This girl's got friends coming and we need to get out of here soon!" the petite woman called out to Naruto. Winter stared up at her in surprise.

"W-w-wait! You can come with us! We can help you!"

"And put ourselves in your military's custody? No thanks."

"But-!" Winter's further protest died in her throat when Kurama snapped to her with a threatening glare. She shivered under those terrifying golden eyes.

"Can you really guarantee us a ride, with no questions asked, to the mainland and then let us walk out the front door as soon as we land?"

Winter's averted eyes were answer enough. There was no way the general or the council would let them walk away without answering some questions at least. And she knew things wouldn't end well for Atlas if they tried to detain the duo.

" **Gotcha! I'll finish it off now."** Naruto's booming voice reached the women, and they shifted their attention back to the large monster fox just in time for the upturned earth pieces to explode and the lion-like Grimm creature leapt out toward Naruto, who was distracted by Kurama's shout. It managed to chomp down on his shoulder, getting him to roar in discomfort.

Winter's entire body clenched at this possible turnaround in the battle. Kurama, on the other hand, cursed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Dammit! Stop screwing around, Naruto!"

This got Winter to gape at her in shock. Just why wasn't this woman concerned about her 'beloved' being possibly injured? Before she could worry too much, the fox's laughter proved Kurama right.

" **To be honest, this is actually the first strike it managed to land on me all this time. I'll give this to the pussycat for once."** Naruto retorted with a grin, not too concerned about the true manticore's teeth trying to sink into his shoulder. He reached up with his hands so one gripped its bottom jaw and the other did the same with its upper. The creature's remaining eye widened at the implications. It frantically tried to push off him, but it was too late. It was already trapped in the fox's powerful grip.

With a loud growl of exertion, Naruto pried its jaws far enough apart for him to slip out, and just kept pulling them apart with an even louder roar, until a sickening crack echoed throughout the large battlefield. Although Winter carried no love for all Grimm creatures, she had to wince in sympathy when the sound reached her ears.

With a pathetic whimper, the larger Grimm creature slid off the smaller Naruto to flop onto the ground with an earth-shaking thud, its bottom jaw now hanging unnaturally. It was now completely spent, and all it looked forward to was the sweet release of death. That was something Naruto was going to grant.

" **I have to say it'd been fun fighting with you for a little while. Thanks for putting up some challenge, and I'll make this quick."** its opponent muttered quietly in slight respect.

He then reared his head back to do an earth-shaking victory roar to to the sky with his arms spread out and his tails whipping around into an excited frenzy around him. Winter couldn't help but tremble with a large jolt of excitement at this display.

As his roar faded, his open mouth then began to glow an ominous bright blue with smoke coming out. He then snapped his head forward with a huge stream of blue fire blasting out of his wide open maw. The stream was so massive that the entire body of the true manticore was completely engulfed. The firebreath quickly grew and expanded until it was several miles in length.

Winter had to gasp and shiver at the awesome power being displayed here. The fire was so bright it was almost blinding. She wouldn't be surprised if it was visible from anywhere on the large island. In addition, even though Naruto was miles from here and aiming the massive stream away from her and Kurama, she could feel the heat.

She was also reminded of when the Schnee Dust Company researched and tested large rocket engines, and she was there in person when they did a test fire. She had been so amazed by that destructive power...until now. Naruto blew that out of the water completely.

Finally, the firebreath ceased, and the remaining stream then billowed into the sky in an awe-inspiring cloud of flame and black smoke. Winter knew there was nothing left of the Grimm creature now.

Naruto let out a rumbling sigh and turned his back to the fire to walk with thudding footsteps. Winter's stomach dropped when she realized the huge monster was coming toward them. Even though she was somewhat sure he was friendly, he was still quite intimidating in that form. Still, she was still unable to move, and steeled herself for anything as she watched the large bipedal fox approach.

Finally, the fox came to full stop just before the two women. Kurama was calmly standing with crossed arms as she stared up at him. On the other hand, Winter was doing her best to fight down her fearful whimpers while putting on a brave front. For what seemed like an eternity, she stared up at a pair of glowing eyes, colored crimson and ice-blue, searching over her. Naruto seemed to checking her out.

"Oi, give the poor girl a break. Get down here." Kurama's exasperated voice jolted Winter out of her staredown with the huge fox.

If she hadn't been watching everything carefully, she wouldn't have believed what was happening in front of her.

At first, Naruto let out an amused snort at Kurama's admonishment, and then his entire body glowed bright crimson. He then began to shrink fast, much to Winter's amazement. It wasn't long before he stopped shrinking at what she estimated to be fifteen feet tall. Then he glowed even brighter, and his entire body actually began to shapeshift as he shrank down even more.

After a few seconds, the shape reformed itself into an actual human with the bright glow fading away, and Winter had to fight down an intense blush. She was not expecting how incredibly handsome this tall blond-haired man was as he stood there with an easy smile. And were those whiskers!?

He was dressed in some slightly torn tight-fitting clothes that showed off his toned muscles, and the poised and beautiful white-haired woman was doing everything to force down a purr of 'Yummy!'. She was used to having men chase after her, not the other way around!

She had seen her share of handsome men in her life, but this man just oozed confidence that he could easily back up. Although she liked confidence in a man, she was surprised to find herself staring into his deep and compassionate right blue eye that also had a spark of mischievousness. His left was shut, and she could see a scar running across it. She actually felt sad at that for a brief moment, since she was sure having both those deep blue eyes looking at her would have made her believe everything would be alright no matter what. His smile showed her that he was an easygoing and approachable man that made anyone want to be friends with him. She briefly wondered how he had ended up with someone as blunt and cold as Kurama.

"Hey there. You alright?" his deep, masculine, but friendly voice was heaven to her ears. She gave a brief shudder, before clearing her throat.

"Y-yes. I do have to say that was impressive. No one man has been able to kill a super-class Grimm creature by himself in recorded history. Thank you for rescuing me."

Naruto did his famous sheepish pose with an embarrassed smile. Winter wanted to squee at how cute this was.

"It's no big deal. Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, as I'm sure my lovely lady here has told you."

Winter nodded, before shooting Kurama a neutral expression, which the small woman returned with a cocked eyebrow and an upturned corner of her lips.

"My name is Winter Schnee, and we've had a...rather brief chat."

Naruto chuckled, flooding Winter's body with warmth at this sound.

"That's Kurama for you." he replied with a knowing grin, getting the irritated golden-eyed woman to elbow him in the stomach. Winter smiled slightly at the display.

"Just...who are you two? Where did you come from? It's like you appeared out of nowhere." she had to ask. Naruto flinched comically in surprise while Kurama chuckled at an unknown joke that she was apparently not in on.

"Uh..you have no idea how close you hit that nail on the head, but it'll take too long to explain. Let's just say we're not from around here and leave it at that for now." Naruto replied, looking truly apologetic for not being able to satisfy her curiousity now. She couldn't bring herself to insist upon seeing that expression.

It was at this point the exhaustion of this exciting day finally caught up to her. She wobbled unsteadily on her propped elbow, before flopping down on her back with a groan.

"Winter!" Naruto's concerned voice reached her ears as she felt a comforting presence kneel at her side, and a large and warm hand slid in under her head to hold her steady.

"It's okay...I'm just tired." she whispered as she stared up at Naruto's face hovering over her. His genuine concern was something she wanted to cherish, even though she had only just met him. She came across so many people in her life who had nothing but ulterior motives for her that she had given up on finding someone who was truly genuine.

She could tell right away that this man in front of her was one of those rare few. She weakly rose her left gloved hand to get his attention.

"Naruto...can you remove my glove, please?"

She wanted to squee again when Naruto cocked his head in confusion with that squinted foxlike expression, but he complied anyway and tugged her black glove off. Her hand now uncovered, she reached up to gently caress the surprised man's warm cheek. She normally wouldn't have done this if she wasn't so exhausted and still feeling high from Kurama's healing technique, but right now she just wanted to check something.

"Those aren't tattoos?" she murmured in awe as she briefly ran her fingers over his 'whiskers'. Naruto slumped his shoulders with a groan while Kurama chuckled off to the side.

"It's almost always the first thing they notice." he grumbled with a resigned smile. Winter blushed and smiled shyly in return, but she knew her exhaustion was overtaking her now.

"Thank you both again for saving me. Will...will I see you again?" she asked almost fearfully. She wanted to know them more; especially Naruto.

The handsome blond man gently grasped her left hand and shot her a bright grin. In the background, the distinctive sound of a bullhead's engines was growing louder.

"You betcha! Now get some sleep, will ya? Your friends will be here any second. You can hear them coming."

Winter nodded weakly, and she was already drifting off when he laid her head back down on the ground.

Naruto straightened up, gave a nod to Kurama, and they disappeared in a pair of blurs.

A minute later, the sound of two turbine engines filled the area, and several spotlights shone down on Winter Schnee's unconscious form.

Five minutes later, she was safely secured inside the transport's hold. No one noticed a pair of blurs hop onto the top of the bullhead's fuselage as it lifted off and shifted its engines into cruise mode to speed on back to Atlas.

 **Later on top of the flying bullhead**

"So...the faunus were discriminated against all of recorded history just because they have extra appendages? This is as stupid as discriminating based on the tone of the skin." Naruto muttered with a displeased expression. He was sitting cross-legged on top of the bullhead. No one on board knew they had a pair of stowaways.

"Yes. So even when we destroy those Grimm creatures eventually, it'd likely result in the humans and faunus turning on each other with no common enemy to worry about." the other stowaway spoke up from her seat on Naruto's lap. Kurama leaned back into his chest while drawing his arms around her tighter. It wasn't that she was cold, thanks to Naruto projecting a 'bubble' around them with his wind chakra to divert the cold winds away as their ride flew over the winter country of Altas. She just enjoyed being enveloped by her lover's large frame.

"Even with the Grimm still out there, a large faunus rights activist group, called the White Fangs, are now using terrorist tactics against the Schnee Dust Company to get their message heard, based on what I know from the birdbrain and princess's memories." she added. Naruto had on a thoughtful expression as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"So...Winter is related to that company based on her last name, I'm guessing?"

"Purely by name only. Her father, the one who sent that black ops group after us, runs it, and he is a racist and greedy bastard even in her own opinion. His company's dust mines apparently force atrocious working conditions on the faunus they 'employ'. Don't worry, princess has nothing to do with that, and intends to revamp the company's policies regarding this when she eventually takes over from her father."

Naruto smirked.

"Sounds like you're talking her up for me."

"You have to admit she's gorgeous and skilled, and I can tell you she has personality traits you'd like."

"You're right. She is beautiful, rather brave to face off against that cat, and she was cute when she wanted to check my whiskers out. I'm not opposed to getting to know her more whenever we meet again later."

Kurama nodded with an unseen grin. She had a good feeling he was hooked.

"Moving on, we know those White Fangs will likely escalate their activities soon, and begin involving innocent lives from both sides. Birdbrain believes they'll eventually want to commit total genocide of humans within a few years, and I have to agree. We've seen groups like this too many times in the past to think otherwise." she continued, now getting serious. Naruto frowned.

"If they're too fanatical, then we'll have to destroy them along with the Grimm. We'll start with a few very public examples to scare the less motivated members and recruits off, and if they keep it up, then we'll bring down the hammer on every remaining member. Same old plan we've done with the other groups before now."

"We'll see what happens. This still won't change the humans' views on the faunus, though."

Naruto smirked as a plan came to his mind.

"Oh, they won't get away with this either. Oi...you said there are a few large land masses still infected with the Grimm that the humans couldn't take control of?"

Kurama caught on to his train of thought, and grinned deviously.

"Yes, there are...and you have no idea what you're doing to me with your clever scheming."

"I'm pretty sure I do." Naruto muttered lowly with a husky voice next to her left ear, making her shiver, before he did a slow lick behind it. She hummed sharply as she arched her back against his chest.

"Damn you, Naruto…" she exhaled happily as she craned her neck to the side and allowed him to lay nibbling kisses up and down along it. Meanwhile, his right hand began to gently massage her right breast while his left hand slid in under her four-piece skirt to rub sensually up and down her smooth left thigh. This made her arch her back against him even more like a high-strung bow, and she moaned loud enough to risk the people in the bullhead hearing them.

"God...I love this dress on you, Kurama." he breathed hotly against her neck, just before her left hand shot up to grip his blond hair and yanked him forward far enough for her to turn her head and crash her lips to his in a bruising kiss. Meanwhile his skilled hands continued to get a slow but burning rise out of her sensitive body.

"We need to have our 'Arriving into a new world' fuck...NOW!" she growled lustfully after a few minutes of heated kissing, and couldn't seem to stop herself from squirming deliciously under his touches. Her beloved had the gall to grin unrepentantly.

"How is that any different from 'Leaving the old world', 'We destroyed the main baddie', 'We've taken over the world', or pretty much every other reason to have sex?"

"Shut up, smartass!" Kurama shot out of his lap and grabbed his wrist. At this point, they were flying over the outskirt of Atlas' capital city. With strength that a petite and a very horny 5'0 woman shouldn't have, she dragged her lover behind her as she jumped off the top of the bullhead.

Meanwhile, the blonde was completely unconcerned about free falling to their death from this height.

"We're gonna find an empty house for sale below, huh?" he deadpanned.

"Oh hell yes!" Kurama replied cheerily as they aimed for a large residential area below, intending to break into an unoccupied residence and make….good use of it for the next few days.

Naruto, trailing behind Kurama, grinned pervertedly as he noticed the flapping wind was blowing her skirt around in a way that it was showing him a fantastic view of her perfect panty-clad ass, and the clearly soaked spot over her crotch.

"The view's definitely great on the way down."

 **Next day in Atlas Central Command's infirmary**

Winter Schnee's glacier blue eyes blinked wide open in an instant, and she found herself lying on a bed staring up at a white ceiling. She lifted her head slightly and glanced around. She recognized the infirmary. Letting out a sigh of relief, she laid her head back against the pillow.

 _I survived, and I'm still alive._

She spent a few minutes basking in that thought, but apparently someone had been notified she was awake because her room's door slid open to reveal a female doctor and her superior, General Ironwood.

"Sir…" she tried to say, but was stopped by a shake of James' head as he stayed outside the door while the doctor entered.

"First, she will check you over. I will speak with you if she deems you healthy enough." he said before the door closed to give Winter privacy for the checkup.

A few minutes later, the imposing man was standing by her bedside.

"I have just been told that you're in surprisingly good health for facing off against a true manticore Grimm with what were apparently suicidal distraction tactics, according to one Private Sini." he began with a curious raised eyebrow. Winter had to let out an unladylike scoff.

"I am afraid you will find this hard to believe, sir. Even now, I still can hardly believe what I've seen."

"After everything else that's happened the last few days, I'm inclined to keep an open mind."

* * *

After the long debrief, Ironwood had on a pensive expression as he carefully thought over every detail he was told.

"This is quite a situation we're in." he finally said.

"I understand, sir."

"Two unknown persons, each with powers beyond our imagination, are likely roaming around Remnant. I am concerned about their intentions."

Winter had to speak up.

"I honestly don't think you need to worry about them being hostile. I can tell that much by only speaking to Naruto Uzumaki for a few minutes." she replied with her most sincere expression. James stared at her for a long minute, daring her to break off. She didn't. He nodded slowly.

"I have to admit I believe you, but I will still send out your descriptions of the two individuals for authorities to keep an eye out. However, we will not confront them. I merely wish to open discussions with them."

Winter nodded. She expected at least that much.

"What about my father?"

Ironwood let out a frustrated sigh.

"We tracked that second bullhead all the way to one of SDC's buildings right here in the capital. It was so blatant that we couldn't believe we were lead straight there. Just as we were about to raid the location, we received a call from the building's manager, stating that an unidentified aircraft had landed on his building without permission and he found it empty. He turned the bullhead over to us and allowed us to search the building from top to bottom without any fuss, and then wished us luck with catching the culprits. We couldn't find any sign of anyone who had been on that plane in the building, and there was nothing on board to link it to your father. In the end, we have no proof he was involved with the incident in any way."

Winter let out an angry scoff.

"I should have known Father would have had backup plans to make himself look like the innocent party!"

James gave a sympathetic pat on her shoulder.

"We'll have to wait for another opportunity. For now, I'm glad you came back. I'd say you should rest now, but I believe you have one more visitor waiting." he finished with a small smile and a nod before he left through the door.

A second later a little white blur zoomed to her side with teary ice-blue eyes. She looked almost exactly like a younger version of Winter, with the exception of their eyes being different shades of blue. The older sister also silently apologized for taking almost all the genes in the bust department, for she could tell her younger sister would eventually grow into a more lithe figure compared to her impressively voluptuous one.

Even with that belief, she continued to support her younger sister's hopes for having big breasts with hidden tears of pity.

"Winter! Y-you're o-o-okay!" Weiss exclaimed brokenly, obviously wanting to hug her older sister, but was barely holding back for fear of any possible lingering injury. Winter smiled and opened her arms to draw the sobbing fifteen-year-old girl into a tight embrace.

"Th-they said you faced a true m-manticore and survived!"

"I know. I'm an amazing big sister, am I not?" she bragged jokingly, but was surprised to find a pair of ice-blue eyes glaring sharply at her.

"I don't care about that! All I care about is that you came away alive! You're all I have, and I don't know what I'd do with you gone! I'd miss you terribly!" Weiss admonished angrily as she squeezed tighter, not ever wanting to let go of her big sister again. Winter smiled softly and began to rake her fingers through her little sister's side ponytail; a gesture that was usually calming for both. Briefly, she thought about admonishing her little sister for blatantly omitting their father in that heartfelt statement, but she couldn't bring herself to care. They held each other tightly with sniffles for a few long minutes.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I didn't want to go either, and I would've missed you in the afterlife. I love you, my little snowflake." Winter murmured lovingly as she pecked on the top of Weiss's head.

"I-I love you, too. Just be careful next time." the younger sister whispered as she moved back and began wiping away her tears.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere for a long time. It's all thanks to a certain man and his companion." Winter replied softly with a warm smile at the memory of a certain blond-haired and whiskered man. This got Weiss to straighten up and stare at her in shock.

Not once did her older sister ever utter anything about any man with that kind of tone and that soft smile in all of her life. This was big!

"Who's he?! Is he handsome?" she exclaimed with an excited expression. Winter reared back slightly with a small blush on her cheeks as she averted her eyes.

"Why all the excitement? He just happened to save my life and I only spoke to him for a few minutes."

"It's just that you have never said anything kind about any man you've met so far. Especially not with that smile. In fact, I was worried you'd end up being a spinster….uh…" Weiss paled as she let her mouth run ahead of her brain again. And even worse, it was in front of her older sister.

Whose closed-eyed smile was rather ominous, as was her violently twitching left eyebrow.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

 **Soon…**

"I am happy to see you're up and about, Glyndia." James Ironwood commented with a nod. The beautiful blond woman was standing behind Ozpin on the video screen hovering over the general's desk.

"Thank you, James. The sensations have stopped yesterday, and I hope that was the last of them." the teacher replied with a curt nod.

"That may not be the case, considering the information I've gathered."

Ozpin rose an eyebrow.

"Won't your council object to you sharing this information?"

"They are concerned about the disappearance of those who caused the disturbance, considering we are scanning the entire Untouchable Island and have yet to find anything except for widespread destruction, a few minor Grimm creatures that we destroyed, and the remains of ten unidentified men near a crashed unregistered bullhead. Essentially, the entire island is completely empty now and ripe for the taking."

Glynda gasped softly.

"After all we know of that place, I've always considered it an impossibility for the island to be settled by humans."

Ironwood nodded grimly.

"Yet, here we are. The Atlas council is interested in the whereabouts of the two individuals responsible for such destruction, so they're electing to spread the news to the other councils in order to conduct a more widespread search for those two. By the way, I've noticed you don't seem interested in my mention of the ten unidentified men, Oz."

Ozpin brought his usual mug up to his lips to take a sip.

"Because I know exactly what happened to them."

James leaned forward with an interested expression.

"It sounded like you somehow had a witness on the island that I didn't know about."

Ozpin smirked over his mug.

"A little bird told me."

 **Several days later**

"So tired…" a man's voice echoed through a large snowy forest just outside Atlas' capital.

"Oh, quit your bitching." a woman's voice shot back harshly.

"You practically kept me chained to the bed for three days, and then you drag me out at this ungodly hour of the morning." Naruto exclaimed as he pushed a tree branch out of the way with Kurama following after him.

"I didn't hear you complaining at all in all that time, and it's eight." she retorted dully as Naruto let the branch go, missing her head completely because she was short.

"That's right! Ungodly!"

"Well, after all that 'bed rest', I figure we're feeling energized-"

"Speak for yourself."

"-and I want to test my reduced powers fully. So...here we are."

Indeed, the duo have now found themselves completely surrounded by a large pack of beowolves.

A sigh escaped the blonde.

"It's too goddamn early in the morning for this shit." he muttered in resignation even as he drew out his twin sabers. Kurama shot one of the snarling beowolves a fanged grin as she took up a stance and sharpened her fingernails into deadly claws. The targeted beowolf immediately launched forward to begin the battle.

"I think this is going to be fun world!" she exclaimed with a vicious grin as she sliced the incoming Grimm's head off easily.

* * *

 **Finally done with the pilot. It's been fun writing this one. I'll be posting a brief chapter tomorrow with some scenes I thought up, should I make this a series. It's mostly just how most of the RWBY characters would interact with Naruto and Kurama, and a few funny scenes I thought up...and even scenes that I don't think will be in the final story at all. Think of this as a ….trailer for the rest of this story should I decided to write it.**

 **After that, I'll be working on and posting the next chapter of Outfoxed, and then come back here to post some ideas about the One Piece X Naruto crossover.**

 **If you're curious about what Naruto might look like fully transformed...I would say...think of the werewolf form in the movie Van Helsing. You can easily see the transformation clip on youtube with 'Van Helsing werewolf'**

 **T** **ake that, make the fur a bit less shraggy, change color to crimson with some golden blond, give it muscle-growth steroids, and finally make it fifty-feet tall in this chapter, and you'd probably have a pretty decent image.**

 **Thanks for reading, and please leave feedback about anything in this pilot. I know some parts probably didn't turn out great, and I'd likely change some things around a bit if I post an actual series.**

 **P.S. If you have any suggestion for any quick scene you'd like me to write up between Naruto/Kurama and any of the RWBY characters in the next installment, I'd be happy to hear them out in reviews or PM. I'll contact you if I like the idea and then credit you in the next chapter.**

 **No lemon, yaoi, or disturbing scenes though. Just something quick, funny, or maybe fluffy.**


	7. NarutoXRWBY crossover RANDOM IDEAS

**Normally I would've written these ideas out into full-fledged scenes for you guys to enjoy...but there are so many of them and it'd take a long time to write them out to my usual standards. Time I don't have when I'm working on the new Outfoxed chapter along with two jobs. Instead, I'll let ya'll have a peek into my mind and see if you like anything about these ideas. Keep in mind that I might not even use any one of them in the published series...like the idea of him and Kurama forming a team with the twins. That's something off the top of my head just now, but I've noticed that there are too few fics with them having major parts.**

 **Anyway, I'll post them here for future references when I'm ready to publish the series later. I also appreciate any comment or idea you might offer.**

 **Now, time to get back to Outfoxed, and I hope you enjoy these.**

 **One more thing, a few of these scenes were based on suggestions in the comments section, so I thank those who offered their advices. You know who you are. :-)**

* * *

Random ideas:

At the start of canon...

A mysterious petite woman in full-body leather and a motorcycle helmet crashes a White Fang's kidnapping plot to save an important pacific faunus activist's child being held hostage for leverage. She also kicks asses.

After dropping the child off with the police, she returns home to downtown Vale on her own motorcycle early in the morning to find Naruto in bed with the twins. She grumbles about her rightful place and takes her clothes off to reveal Kurama, and then moves the still-sleeping Melanie out of the way to reclaim her usual spot at his right side, and Melanie ends up sleeping on his chest. Turns out they ran into the twins in their travels, and that they were alone in the world with no relatives and was about to beg Junior for help, knowing they might be sucked into the criminal underworld with no escape. Naruto and Kurama notice this and take them in, and the twins become attached to the couple. They want to go to Beacon with Naruto and Kurama to become huntresses. It was their dream before they lost their parents and everything else.

Naruto, Kurama, Ozpin, and Glynda discuss the couple's roles in Beacon as part-time students and assistants while they occasionally take missions to find and exterminate more super-class Grimm. Naruto and Kurama are interested in full history of Remnant and all applications and theories of Dust, so they're willing to be students for those classes. They decide to also admit the twins to form another four-man team like with RWBY and JNPR. Naruto will be the leader, obviously. (Team NMMK? NMKM? NKMM? Gonna have to think hard on words those acronyms could mean))

Kurama decides to take up a faunus appearance and shapeshifts to display a long and fluffy crimson tail that can split into nine deadly tails that crushes and slices anything as part of her 'semblance' to keep up appearances. She also grows a pair of black fox ears. Ozpin points out it's exceedingly rare for faunus to display more than one physical trait. She smirks and says she likes being unique.

Kurama also decides to use a long and durable halberd, which shifts into a battle axe, as her weapon to help extend her range, and she can also use it in combination with her tails to make herself even more deadlier.

Naruto decides to use Hiraishin and its variants as his 'semblance'. He also takes a huge handgun for long-range attacks out of storage, having acquired it in a previous dimension. Only he has the strength to shoot it since it fires 30mm-caliber bullets (same as the ones used in the A-10's Gau 8 gatling gun :-)) One bullet can easily kill an Ancient Deathstalker, but he can only shoot one round between reloading.

(If anyone has a better idea for a long-range weapon for Naruto, I'm all ears.)

On ship to Beacon, Jaune throws up on Kurama's shoes instead of Yang's. She remains expressionless but was going to reach out to break his body when Naruto grabs her wrist and tries to play it off innocently. Jaune was too dumbfounded as he watches Naruto strain to hold back Kurama's arm reaching for his neck as if he was wrangling a bull. She was so strong that Naruto had to dig his heels into the ship's metal flooring to stop her progress. Finally naruto's frantic warnings for him to leave gets through to him, and he runs off.

Naruto meets Ruby instead of Jaune. They go on a minor adventure before they go to the assembly. Naruto helps Ruby pull one over Yang for leaving her alone by hiding out of sight with Naruto standing high up on a wall above the crowd, making Yang think it was because of her leaving Ruby alone that she couldn't find her way to the assembly. Blake notices the duo and decides to take advantage by asking to hide with them since she didn't like crowds. Naruto doesn't mind since she was cute. They end up sitting on his back while he nonchalantly stood on the wall with chakra. Ozpin and Glynda are the only one who notices them, and laments that even aspiring huntsmen didn't bother to look up.

The twins goes through initiation with the others, offering their own views. And since they were 'rescued' from being bouncers, they don't have problems with Yang when she destroyed the club. Later, Naruto and Kurama are announced as part-time students and assistants, and were shown on tv blowing through a much more difficult portion of the Emerald Forest. This was to help convince the students that these two were to be respected when they assist in the hands-on classes. In fact, I'm thinking about letting Naruto teach his own class for survival training out in the wilderness.

Jaune confesses to Pyrrha about his cheating, and he gets overheard. Not by Cardin, but Naruto and Kurama this time since they were given what would have been CRDL's dorm room in the canon. Naruto confronts Jaune about it and gets angry that he was immature and selfish enough to deny Pyrrha's offer of training, and still willing to put his teammates at risk with them having to cover for him, especially out on missions. He then threatens him into taking up training with him and Pyrrha.

Jaune complains about the training one morning, being completely worn out. Kurama hears this and comments that Naruto wasn't apparently feeling well since he usually trained his students ten times harder. Jaune faints from that standing up, and goes through the day on autopilot. He wakes up to find himself at his dorm desk finishing his assigned homework perfectly. A minute later, Pyrrha tells him it's time for his hellish training with Naruto. He faints again.

Kurama meets Velvet, and they somehow become friends, despite her teasing the rabbit faunus because of her foxy nature. Velvet develops a huge crush on Naruto.

CRDL tries to pick on Velvet and Kurama for being faunus. Naruto interferes and kicks their asses. Glynda admonishes him, and he retorts he did them a favor. If they had put a hand on Kurama, they'd be bloody smears on the wall in the next instant.

In the food fight, Naruto forms a third front with his team and uses nothing but ramen cookware and ingredients to fight his battle. Kurama was completely uninterested and sits all of this out. The twins help with their great teamwork. Had idea of him using just a pair of chopsticks to fight off the other teams, especially against Weiss using the swordfish.

He meets Sun, who immediately declares him his fellow 'abs bro'. It gets to a point where there was a 'greatest abs contest' between the two with their shirts wide open in the cafeteria, much to the enjoyment of all the women around them. Glynda shows up and admonishes Sun for breaking some dress code, since he's still a student even as a guest at Beacon. When someone asks about Naruto, she quirked an eyebrow and slowly looks up and down Naruto's uncovered abs with barely hidden impure intentions. She then announces that he was exempt as an assistant instructor and tells him to continue, before almost sensually walking off while glancing back at him several times. Everyone was stunned at Glynda's boldness.

Jaune, becauses of Naruto's willingness to bitch-slap him if he acts stupid around girls, begins to think better of his actions around any woman, and he actually attracts Weiss's attention slowly but surely. (Dunno if I'll pair Weiss with Naruto if Winter would end up with him. They're both prideful sisters, and I doubt they'd want to share one man together, even if he already has other women).

Pyrrha, because of helping with Jaune's training, begins to bond with Naruto. She likes his humor and strong nature, and enjoys that he looks at her as an equal, not as a fan or even looks down on her because he was stronger. When the dance happens, his women encourage him to ask her straight out as long as he promises them some dances, and she was happy about that. They have a great night, and she knows she was falling for him.

Blake would also feel attracted to Naruto, despite him being with Kurama and other women. That didn't bother her much. It was more important to her that he was kind, protective, and didn't care about the differences between faunus and humans.

Ruby and Yang also has crushes on Naruto. If anything develops, it'll be with Yang first since Ruby was younger, but I can imagine Ruby falling for Naruto later when she gets a bit more mature.

Team Naruto go on the mission to Mount Glenn with RWBY. Kurama notices the presence of the sleeping dragon inside the mountain and tries to destroy it, but was stopped by Naruto saying that would send Vale into a panic over a super-class Grimm being so near to the city and attract even more Grimm creatures with their negative emotions. Suggests saving that dragon for later when there are less Grimm to worry about.

Adam was on the train with Torchwick for extra insurance. He gets obsessed with taking Blake back with him by force. Naruto appears with the broken body of the masked lieutenant that he saved Weiss from, and then easily fights both Adam and Torchwick back. He knocks Torchwick out for capture and was about to kill Adam, but Blake pleads with him to spare Adam because she owed it to him for raising her in the past. Naruto comments she better hope she can live with that decision and tosses the badly wounded Adam off the moving train, leaving it up to him to survive and deal with the Grimm spilling into the tunnel.

It's discovered Naruto eliminated every single White Fang member involved with the breach except for Adam, who escaped with bad injuries. He publicly states that since the White Fang was willing to kill both innocent human and faunus population of Vale with this plan, he intends to end their violent activities once and for all. Every member trying to kill any innocent faunus or human from that point onward would be found and eliminated. Blake gets upset about his ruthless actions against her former 'brothers and sisters' and they get into a fight. It'd take a long while for the two to recover from that, if there's a relationship between the two at this point.

Thanks to Naruto's hellish training, Jaune turns in a very impressive showing at the Breach, impressing Weiss even more.

Kurama and Naruto finds out about Amber in the vault. They try to heal her, but they couldn't replace the missing piece of her soul, since her magic was strongly intertwined with her soul in order for the maidens' reincarnation cycle to be possible.

Would have Naruto meet Neo somehow at or before this point. Still haven't thought of something original for that yet.

He also encounters Raven, and actually has a tough battle against her because of her use of portals. Think Haku's demonic mirrors jutsu times 100.

Also entertaining the idea of finding a still-alive Summer Rose (Ruby's mother) being held captive somewhere in a forced coma because of her silver-eyes power. If she had died, there might be a risk of her powers being reincarnated in someone else. Salem wants to delay that as long as possible. Naruto and Kurama finds her hidden away somewhere in one of their super-class Grimm extermination missions, and helps bring her back to full health for her reunion with her family. Imaging Yang and Ruby's reactions, this definitely will be a real tearjerker. I doubt I'll put this plotline in the story, but it's just an idea for now.

Start of Vytal festival has Winter coming to Beacon in hope of finding Naruto and Kurama. She encounters Qrow and were about to fight each other when the couple walks by with fair food in their hands chatting about random things. They notice each other, and Kurama goes after a terrified Qrow for some fun while Naruto talks with a blushing and stammering Winter. Weiss watches this with shock while Ruby was disappointed in her cool uncle being afraid of Kurama.

Naruto takes Winter out to a date, and it was her first time ever going to a fair. She enjoys her time.

Thinking about Jaune catching the attention of the whole team NDGO, and they go after the clueless boy, much to Weiss' poorly-hidden jealousy.

While the Vylat tournament was going on, Naruto is immediately called away due to several super-class Grimm creatures and their massive army of lesser beings attacking a large settlement or one of the other three kingdom cities. It was clearly a diversion to draw the most powerful protector of Vale away while Cinder unleashes her plan, but Naruto has no choice but to go and save the millions of people in danger. He leaves Kurama to help defend Vale against whatever happens.

Kurama helps minimize the damages from the invasion by a lot, and she also shares Naruto's idea by eliminating every White Fang she finds. She likely also finds and easily kills both Emerald and Mercury.

Blake at this point realizes Naruto was right, and that her old group wasn't 'misguided'...they carried true hatred for humans and wouldn't be deterred anymore by heartfelt speeches. They were making things worse for innocent faunus by ruining the entire species' reputation with this invasion. To add to this, a clearly insane Adam was coming after her.

Naruto flashes back from being away, and saves Yang from Adam's attack at the last second, getting his arm cut off instead. Even with one arm, he still destroys Adam. Blake was devastated by the pain she had put Naruto through by asking him to spare Adam earlier, and she knows Adam's had his chance. He repaid that by helping Cinder invade Vale and trying to hurt her and those she loved. She hatefully tells Naruto to put him down like a mad cow and walks away with Yang, not even looking back. Adam tries to reason with her, but Naruto says he blew his chance and just kills him with no fanfare.

Thinking about Jaune doing his heroic thing by sending either Pyrrha or Weiss away for safety, depending on how that happens. He faces Cinder, and tricks her into revealing her plan to the population of Remnant. He manages a good showing against her, but was beaten down in the end.

Kurama saves Jaune and overpowers Cinder easily. She then vaporizes the Dragon with a bijuudama, and lets Cinder live to witness this display of her power and then send her crawling back to her 'queen' in total failure and alone, since she lost her faithful companions.

After the invasion, Kurama finds a sheepish-looking Naruto with one arm. Everyone expects her to react emotionally, but she sighs and rolls her eyes as if she's had seen this before. To everyone's surprise, she shrugs it off and helps Naruto regrow his arm in an instant by guiding his portion of the Kyuubi's chakra to speed up regeneration.

At this point, Vale and Beacon wasn't too damaged by the invasion, and the truth of cinder's plan gets out. This helps lessen the Remnant population's confusion and fear, and will likely diverge from Volume 4's plotline completely. Naruto and Kurama decides it was time to go on the offensive against the rest of the super-class Grimm creatures still left around the world to trim the Grimm population by a lot, before going after Salem. Probably will write them journeying to far-off ruins and dangerous remote areas to find those creatures...likely with the twins and other teams occasionally joining them on special missions from the school.

This one scene I'd love to include in the final story...because I think it's awesome and funny too.

Team Naruto is with Team RWBY helping a settlement fight off a large Grimm horde. Naruto decides to have fun so he unseals a huge weapon he helped 'borrow' from a military plane in a previous dimension. It was so big Naruto had to transform into his fifteen-feet fox form just to be able to lift it. The very sight of the weapon was enough to get Ruby to drool waterfalls, and actually turn her on enough to get her to ask her awkwardly uncomfortable team what that 'warm and tingly feeling in her downstairs' was. Kurama explains the weapon was so badass that they designed it first and then built an entirely new plane around it.

(Yep...it's the Gau 8 Avenger gatling gun from the best military plane ever...the A-10 Warthog)

Naruto picks it up and easily mows down the entire horde of the Grimm in minutes. Afterward, it turns out Ruby had fallen over in dead faint with a blissful expression. Yang quips that she should've figured that her little sister's first orgasm ever would be caused by a weapon.

* * *

 **Now...remember these are just ideas...none of them are guaranteed to be in the final story. Some parts might remain but heavily modified as well. I'm just throwing them out here now to get any feedback to help refine the final product in the future.**

 **Thank you for your constructive criticisms and thoughts, and now that I've finally fed some plot bunnies, I feel like I can get back to writing a new Outfoxed chapter without distraction.**


	8. NarutoxOne Piece crossover Prologue

**Sorry for the long absence from the fanfiction scene. I've been hit by several things in real life. The major one being that I crushed my right hand in a freak accident, and also damaged its nerves enough to lose some feeling for a long time. Needless to say, that was my dominant hand, and I couldn't type anything substantial in enough time with just my left hand. Needless to say, I've been busy with work and rehab, and I totally lost my motivation to write even a single sentence in anything for the last half year until recently. Hell, even I'm struggling with writing applications, haha. Right now, I'm still trying to get myself back to writing now that my right hand's feeling well enough for that.**

 **I'm struggling big time on the next chapter of Outfoxed. While I'm still stuck on how to proceed with the main story, I decided to go ahead and feed one of my other plot bunnies by doing the Naruto X One Piece crossover, using Outfoxed's Naruto and Kurama as the templates for the two main characters dropping into the One Piece world; like I did with the RWBY crossover pilot. This is a brief prologue to get myself into the mindset of writing One Piece characters, and it should only be two or three more chapters after this. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: One Piece and Naruto do not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Naruto Outfoxed x One Piece crossover: Prologue**

 **About two years before Monkey D. Luffy begins his journey**

 **Marineford - Marines Headquarters**

"Well, that's unusual." a man's deep voice boomed throughout the large office overlooking Marineford, the seat of power for the World Government's global military force, the Marines. He paused, expecting to at least hear a lazy grunt from his longtime colleague. When the silent moment stretched just long enough to get awkward, a long and deep snore answered him.

A large vein throbbed dully on the very center of one Fleet Admiral Sengoku's forehead. He was a tall and muscular man who looked to be middle-aged. He had black hair styled into a large afro topped off by an odd-looking Marine cap that had a full-sized seagull perched on top of it with wings spread. He also had an impressive moustache in addition to his long braided goatee that went down to his stomach. His narrow eyes were framed by circular thick-rimmed glasses.

Like his title implied, he wore an all-white Marine Admiral's uniform with gold buttons, trims, and some medals, denoting him as someone to be respected and obeyed without question. He was currently seated behind a mahogany desk in this large and well-decorated room, with the large window behind him showing an expansive view of Marineford below, the ocean surrounding it, and the massive Gate of Justice looming over the base. Everyone knew him as a strict and stubborn man who took his position very seriously, which was why he was rather irked right now as he scowled and glared to his left.

Slumped over on the couch to the left of the desk, with a bubble coming out of his nose and a half-eaten rice cracker dangling precariously from his hanging jaw wide open in loud snoring, was the reason for the Admiral's current ire: Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp, more famously known as 'Garp the Fist'.

The large and muscular man with short gray hair and a bushy goatee was just as equally imposing in stature as Sengoku, and he was dressed in a similar uniform; the differences being that it looked slightly less formal compared to Sengoku's, and it was completely bare of any medal, despite his legendary history. Sitting on the tea table in front of the couch was his dog mask that he typically wore outside Marineford to hide his connection to his grandson. He had made a lot of enemies in his long Marine career, and was famous as the one to have given the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, the most trouble until his capture and subsequent execution almost two decades ago. Garp didn't want pirates looking for revenge or fame against him to get any clue to his true identity and possibly try to hurt his family to get to him.

Unlike the serious Fleet Admiral, this vice admiral was more carefree, a huge glutton, and prone to bouts of stupidity that caused nothing but endless headaches for his colleagues, especially his old friend and superior Sengoku. He also suffered from chronic narcolepsy that always seemed to come at the worst possible time for anyone around him and, much to the Fleet Admiral's increasing ire, he was having an episode right now.

"Damn it, Garp! This isn't the time to be sleeping now!" Sengoku yelled comically with shark teeth as he snatched a rice cracker from the tea tray on his desk and threw it at Garp's forehead. It bounced off, getting him to snap awake with a dumb expression as his right hand automatically snatched the falling rice cracker out of the air.

"Wh-buh-what?" he blinked owlishly and glanced around to find himself being glared at by his superior. This visage of the imposing Fleet Admiral would've made anyone else stammer and tremble. He instead just laughed boisterously as he chewed on the new rice cracker.

"Bwahaha! Thanks for the food, Sengoku!" he rumbled with a wide toothy grin that only the men in his family could pull off.

Sengoku sighed tiredly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I need your attention on this. Doctor Vegapunk sent this in just now." he said seriously, now moving on. He held out a small shack of papers for Garp to take. The tough old man took the report and leaned back on the couch to skim through it. Sengoku just steepled his hands on the desk to wait for his old friend to finish.

Garp finally blew out a deep sigh and lazily tossed the report on the tea table with a light thump.

"A typhoon forming in the East Blue? I've never heard anything like that in my long life. The weather there is almost like paradise compared to the rest of the world, let alone the Grand Line. It's one of the reasons why that region's the 'weakest' and most peaceful out of the Four Blues." he rumbled out as he tilted his head up and scratched his goatee in deep thought.

"Not just that, but Vegapunk said his meteorology department never saw any indication that it was forming until just a hour ago." Sengoku said with a frown. Garp blinked at him dumbly with his jaw agape.

"Huh? Just one hour?"

He got a nod.

"What the hell?! Even if this is still low-strength, they should've noticed any sign it was forming at least several days before now. It's impossible for a new storm to reach this size and level in just a hour!"

"That should be the case, if what we're looking at is supposed to be natural."

Garp scowled, now understanding Sengoku's unease with this report. He let out a huff and shook his head.

"Oi, it's not that idiot Dragon."

Sengoku fixed him with a glare and a raised eyebrow. Sometimes it amazed him how Garp would refer to Monkey D. Dragon, one of the most powerful and most wanted men in the world, with such names like that. Even if they were son and father.

"How are you so sure, Garp?"

"I may not have seen that dumbass son of mine for years, but I know he's still nowhere near powerful enough to generate a storm this size. Plus, if he could at least do this much, he'd be using it against more attractive targets, not out in the middle of nowhere near a couple unlucky small villages. Look." Garp leaned forward over the tea table to tap a finger on the printed meteorology map stapled to the report. "Its edge is barely touching Goa Kingdom. Why even bother making a typhoon like this if all it's gonna do is make the nobles there only slightly wet, and also catch our attention with its oddness in an instant?"

Not to mention that he was fairly sure Dragon knew his son was staying with some bandits in the nearby mountains, and he likely didn't want to risk sweeping through that region along with Goa with his powers. Not that Garp would tell this to even his old friend. Monkey D. Luffy's location and his status as Dragon's son needed to be secret for as long as the old Marine could help it.

"I have to admit I'm certain the revolutionaries aren't involved too, but I wanted to hear it from you." Sengoku conceded with a sigh. Garp bellowed out another laugh.

"Bwahaha! So what do you think's happening there?"

"There's still not enough information, but this can't be natural."

Garp waved his friend's concern off lazily as he chewed on another rice cracker.

"You know this kind of thing is common on the Grand Line. Could be a stray weather element that escaped from there. This isn't the first time, and it won't be the last, that an odd weather phenomenon like this has been documented in the more stable Blues."

"It's likely." Sengoku grumbled quietly.. "Still, I'm going to put in an order for the East Blue's marines to send some relief aid to the islands affected by the storm. They probably haven't seen anything like this in their entire lives."

Just then, the office's door slammed open, admitting a panting Marine messenger. He 'eeped' and shrank under the two imposing men's sharp glares at the interruption.

"P-p-pardon me for interrupting, sirs, but Dr. Vegapunk sent this in and said you had to see it!" the man stammered as he held up a new report as if it was a shield protecting him from his superiors' ire.

With an annoyed grunt, Sengoku rose out of his seat and walked around the desk to snatch the papers out of his subordinate's hands.

"Thank you. Dismissed." the Fleet Admiral growled shortly, and the Marine couldn't salute and sprint out of the office fast enough.

"Bwahaha! If he stayed any longer, he might've had an accident! You need to ease up a bit, Sengoku!" Garp laughed as he repeatedly slapped a hand on his knee. Sengoku just ignored his friend's antics with a twitching eye as he read the report.

After a moment, any remaining annoyance left him immediately.

"It's gone."

"Huh?" Garp grunted uncaringly while shamelessly picking his nose with his left pinky finger. "What's gone?"

"The typhoon we just talked about."

All signs of Garp's silliness disappeared instantly at this moment as he rose out of his seat with a focused frown. Sengoku just handed him the new report and he read over it with such intensity that the Fleet Admiral was again reminded of exactly how Garp came to be known as the 'Hero of the Marines'.

"This isn't natural." he said quietly but with firmness that dared anyone else to tell him otherwise.

"Right. As of five minutes ago, Dr. Vegapunk's instruments registered a brief but extremely powerful pulse of some foreign energy that has never been seen in the entire history of the World Government's science and research branch. Immediately after that, the developing typhoon was instantly reduced to some scattered stormclouds around its former 'eye'." Sengoku explained as he frowned in thought over the possible causes.

"Vegapunk said he's never seen anything like this ever, and even though the energy pulse was foreign to his instruments, he knew it was completely off the charts. This has to be caused by something unnatural." he concluded with a nod, and fell silent waiting for his old friend to say something.

After another long awkward moment of silence and a growing sense of déjà vu, he was answered with yet another loud snore. Garp had just fallen asleep standing up, still holding the report as if he was reading it. His head then lolled back with a bubble coming of his nose, and his jaw now hung wide open as he continued to snore.

The vein on Sengoku's forehead bulged out again.

 **CLONK!**

If he hadn't been so annoyed, he would've been amused by the unusually hollow sound from his fist slamming down on the top of Garp's head with enough force to send anyone else crashing down through several floors. Instead of that, the powerful old man only merely flinched with the bubble popping.

"Huh? Bwah? Oh shit, I fell asleep again." he muttered with wide eyes as he shook off his latest episode.

"Fix that damn problem, you moron!" Sengoku roared at him for what felt like the millionth time. Garp just laughed boisterously for a moment, before abruptly adopting a serious expression.

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku, I request permission for my immediate departure to East Blue to investigate this. With my fastest ship, I'll arrive at the center of this situation sometimes tomorrow." he requested, even addressing his friend formally. Sengoku nodded, knowing Garp was the best person to send in this situation due to his surprisingly level-headed approach to many situations. His other admirals were either too lazy (Aokiji), too unmotivated (Kizaru), or way too overzealous (Akainu). Plus, Garp's knowledge of the region, due to being originally from there, would help a lot. Despite his occasional idiocy, the grizzled Marine was one of the most capable and competent officers under his command.

"Permission granted, Vice Admiral Garp. I intend to send some East Blue marines ahead to the affected area now for relief and information gathering. You'll take full command upon arrival. I suggest checking the town on this island nearest to ground zero to see if anyone has seen anything unusual." Sengoku stated as he tapped a finger on the recent report's meteorology map, pointing to a small island named 'Blue Refuge' located a short distance from where the odd typhoon's eye was only a few minutes ago.

Garp nodded his affirmation as he picked up his dog mask and slipped it on, before grinning wide. He truly looked like a mad dog now.

"I can feel it in my every bone, Sengoku. Whatever I find tomorrow's going to get my blood pumping finally after so long!" he rumbled out with that wild grin still on his face as he left the office to get underway.

The Fleet Admiral silently watched his friend go, before a small smirk formed on his lips. It was the first time he had seen Garp this excited in a long time.

* * *

 **So...I wonder what caused that strange typhoon? (Please note that was a rhetorical question.)**

 **What do you think Garp will find when he arrives? More bags of rice crackers, maybe?**

 **I know this is very brief chapter compared to the length I normally write, but the the rest of the pilot's chapters should be more substantial. Hope you like how I wrote Sengoku and Garp. I'm also going to need to ease into the more slapstick humor of One Piece, so I hope I conveyed that enough.**

 **The next chapter should be here soon, and we'll get our first look at whatever happened within the typhoon. Also, we'll meet a certain young teenage girl unlucky enough to get caught up in all this.**


	9. NarutoxOne Piece crossover Pt 1

**Hey...here's the second chapter of the One Piece crossover pilot. Surprisingly, I got this done only a couple days. Hope you enjoy...though this part won't be as funny as you might expect. I did slip in some subtle humor.**

* * *

 **I don't own One Piece and Naruto.**

* * *

 **East Blue**

 **Blue Refuge Island**

Despite the fact that this strange typhoon that came out of nowhere was brief in duration, it still was the worst storm most had seen in many decades in this region blessed with consistently good weather. It developed so quickly that anyone caught out in the open sea had no time to steer their ships away from the danger. They had no choice but to batten down their hatches and furl their sails, then endure the massive waves, roaring thunders, gusting winds, and heavy rain that felt like it was sanding down anyone's skin with the increased wind speed. It was fortunate that it was nighttime and the lighter and smaller ships had already docked at the many ports throughout the region, and the larger freight ships sailing overnight in the open water could handle the extreme conditions.

The people lucky enough to be on land were slightly better off, as they still had to deal with high waves battering their docks and ships, flash flooding, fist-sized hail, broken windows, ripped roofs, and many other damage. It was also thanks to it being at night that most people were already home, and did not get caught out in the storm. This way, they only had to worry about protecting their houses and loved ones against this freak weather.

The typhoon also formed in a part of East Blue that was almost nothing but water and uninhabited land. It only directly affected several settled islands, and did not hit the more populated part of the East Blue where large settlements like Shell Town, Goa, and Cocoyashi were located, to name a few.

By some miracle of good location and timing, the already-named 'One-Hour Typhoon' did not directly claim a single casualty aside from minor injuries and some lost properties.

However, the sudden and unnatural appearance of the typhoon did alter the fates of several people.

For some, it would lead to an abrupt and ignominious end.

For at least one beautiful young woman with nape-length orange hair and dazzling chocolate brown eyes, it would lead her to meeting two unusual travelers who would one day become more important to her than any material treasure she could ever find, which, considering her well-known love of anything to do with money, was saying something.

Unfortunately at this moment, Nami was all for cursing the freak typhoon for disrupting her path enough that she had to dock at Blue Refuge for the evening. If she had just sailed past the out-of-the-way island, she would've continued on back to her hometown of Cocoyashi. She'd briefly see her adopted sister, add the money she collected from robbing some more dumb small-time pirates to her secret stash, hold in her deep disgust and hatred for her 'comrades' as her 'captain' forced her to draw a few more maps from her latest trip, and then head back out to continue her life and rob more pirates to eventually collect enough money to pay for her beloved town's freedom from her 'comrades'.

The genius navigator would freely admit to being completely confused and frightened out of her mind when she sensed the signs of a massive typhoon forming all around her in just minutes instead of days like it was supposed to, and she was out in the middle of the sea in a small boat. She still had enough wits around her to remember Blue Refuge was nearby, and she managed to dock at its town just as the winds picked up into violent gusts and rain began coming down buckets.

That still wasn't why she was cursing the typhoon. She wouldn't have minded spending a night or two relaxing in the town inn. However, she was a beautiful sixteen-year-old young woman already beginning to grow into a knockout figure, and she was already having to deal with some unwanted attention. She took care of that well enough with her skills and clever deception until now, and was thankful that her 'comrades' hated humans enough to refuse to force themselves on her, since she would have been unable to fight any fishman off.

Unfortunately, her luck ran out when she was walking off the dock toward the inn shivering slightly in soaked clothes clinging to every bit of her curves. This caught the leering eyes of another person forced to dock his expensive personal yacht at the same town because of the forming typhoon as well.

Fifty minutes later, a gunshot rang out through the small town of Blue Refuge even with the roaring winds and rain currently battering it. Almost an instant after that, the front door of the town's lone inn burst open when Nami barged through it and stumbled onto the ground. Panting, she struggled to push herself up due to her heavily bleeding right shoulder and the rain beating down on her. Finally getting to her feet, it was revealed the left shoulder strap of her white and blue halter top had been torn off, revealing her bra-clad left breast, and her orange miniskirt was barely hanging onto her waist, revealing more of her panties than it hid.

Instead of running away just yet, she growled quietly and took out her three-piece bo staff from under her ruined skirt to assemble it just in time for a large bald man in a black suit, carrying a smoking flintlock pistol in his right hand, to emerge through the door. He was surprised to find her directly in front of him instead of running off yet, and she made use of his brief confusion to swing her wooden staff overhead like a club down on his face with all the strength her working left arm could muster, crushing his nose and almost caving his face in. She was gratified to hear the sickening crunch of bones and cartilages that somehow cut through the roaring winds. As the man hit the ground screaming in agony with hands covering his face, she finally ran off.

It was just in time too when two more large and similarly bald men in the same suits emerged from the door with their pistols ready, followed by a tall and very unattractive middle-aged man in expensive clothes. His ugly horse-like face was contorted into hatred and malice with a large bruise forming on his left cheek, and he was limping and favoring his groin. The two large men tried to help their injured comrade, who was falling unconscious from the pain.

"What are you doing, you dumb bricks?! Get after that whore! No one strikes me and escapes! I want her alive and conscious for what I intend to do to her, you hear me!?" Albert the Second, a world noble hailing from Goa Kingdom, roared at the two men. They paused for a moment, and had to reluctantly leave their comrade. They then ran after the orange-haired woman with their lord hot on their heels, inadvertently leaving the unconscious man face down to essentially drown in mere inches of rainwater soon.

A few minutes later, Nami was stumbling through the streets and alleys of the small town, her head getting light due to her shoulder's bleeding and the adrenaline leaving her. She had been knocking on random doors hoping for refuge from the people chasing after her. To her growing horror, no one answered, even though she knew some were home.

Still, she really shouldn't have been surprised. No one would have wanted to do anything with this situation once news of a high noble docking here spread through the small town like wildfire. To even inconvenience, let alone actually attack, one single world noble was to invite trouble on them and their family, perhaps even their entire town.

Feeling despair filling her as she was running out of options, Nami stopped at one more door in an alleyway, and banged on it with all the waning strength she could muster. To her shock, it suddenly opened on her.

Whatever relief she had died immediately when a large man's hand shot out the dark doorway and shoved her roughly. She was sent flying across the alley and slammed into the opposite wall, briefly knocking some air out of her.

"Get away from here! Can't you see you're endangering my family?!" a man's voice shouted angrily from the doorway. Nami whimpered with tears streaming down her cheeks at such disregard for her life.

"P-please, I just need to hide...long enough...to bandage my shoulder. I'll be out of your hair soon...please…" she panted out pleadingly, even though she knew it was to no avail. She could see the man's eyes glaring down at him hatefully.

"I warned you! OI! SHE'S OVER HERE!" he yelled loud enough for the nearby pursuers to hear him. Nami's eyes widened, and, with a burst of energy, she pushed off the wall and stumbled out of the alley as fast she could with the door closing loudly behind her.

Soon, Nami found herself tiredly shuffling across a grassy field overlooking the island's beach just outside the town, hoping to find a hiding place like a cave or a forest. It was all she could do to remain standing with her wet clothes practically weighing her down. She had to abandon her staff a short distance back because it was also dragging her down too.

If she wasn't so scared for her life, she might've taken the time to appreciate the rare and once-in-a-lifetime phenomenon of being within a typhoon's eye when its eyewall shifted enough to encircle Blue Refuge within it just a moment ago. The typhoon's center was just a couple kilometers off the coast, and it was a beautiful view seeing the enormous eyewall of dark thunderstorms flashing with lightning as it whirled slowly around the island. It was also just now she realized that, due to the eye shifting close enough to allow calmer weather for the moment, she lost the advantage of having heavy rain and winds between her and the pursuers.

A loud bang reached Nami's ears just as searing pain lanced through her right calf. She grunted loudly and collapsed to the ground. She bit her lips to stifle a scream of agony; she wouldn't give that entitled dickhead the satisfaction.

An arrogant laugh reached her ears, making her grit her teeth. She knew what was coming as the victorious world noble and his guards approached slowly. It turned out Albert was the one who clipped her with the smoking pistol in his hand.

"Hwahwahwah! If the weather clearing just now was not divine will on behalf of a true noble like me, I do not know what that was!" he exclaimed with that pompous smirk, as if everything that led up to this was as expected, instead of just a series of changing luck. Nami glared up at him hatefully as she tried to shuffle back. Another loud gunshot echoed out, and she gasped when some grass and dirt from the ground to her left struck her.

"Any more resistance, and I promise it will be pure agony for you while I take every bit of my pleasure from your beautiful body for as long as I desire. Only then will I let every single one of my male acquaintances sample you finally, before tossing your well-used body in a prison cell with unsavory men. Who knows how long you would last in there?"

That threat halted any further action from her.

"On the other hand, if you cooperate and put in the effort to make our night together pleasant, I will gladly consider keeping you just to myself indefinitely. I do treat my subjects well enough...as long as they know who are their betters."

Nami gnawed her bottom lip in frustration. She didn't want either option, but what could she do while exhausted with two nearly useless limbs?

"Just be glad I am still merciful enough to allow you a choice to make it easy or hard on yourself, even after striking me and forcing me to ruin my clothes out in this horrid weather." Albert the Second growled out threateningly with his smoking pistol now pointing directly at her.

A large part of her told her to make it difficult for the men in front of her and hopefully end up accidentally killed in the scuffle; anything to avoid allowing this asshole to even touch her. She hated the nobles as much as she did pirates, having seen how they treated the commoners and their slaves in her travels. There still was that large risk that she would still survive, and end up going through the worst of the two choices anyway.

A smaller part of her reminded her that she still needed to collect a hundred million beri to save her home village and her sister from the Arlong Fishmen Pirates. She knew she couldn't allow herself to die so easily, even if it meant being raped for her first time, and probably worse. Just as long she could find a way to escape this in the end, she would have to endure all the violation and humiliation she was going to be put through.

After a long moment of indecision, she slumped her head down with all fight leaving her.

Albert smirked victoriously with everything going his way as expected of a world noble.

"Bandage her wounds. I want her back in my suite and ready in fifteen minutes." he ordered of his men, and they approached Nami with emotionless faces. She choked back a terrified sob as she bitterly cursed this freak typhoon for diverting her to this new hell on earth.

As if being forced to join the pirate crew of her mother's murderer and be at his beck and call wasn't bad enough, she had to end up being this pathetic man's plaything.

At first, a quick flash of lightning didn't catch anyone's attention, considering they were in the middle of a typhoon. However, it was the repeated and intensifying strobing light that surprisingly caught Albert's attention first out of the four, considering he had been completely intent on sampling the nubile flesh of this young and feisty orange-haired woman before him.

"What's this?" he mumbled in confusion as he shifted his attention to the sea beyond the beach to see an amazing sight. An enormous and pitch-black electrical storm cloud, completely separate from the typhoon, began to form out of thin air about five thousand feet in the air above the very center of the eye. Many lightning bolts were shooting out everywhere as it continued to expand to at least several miles across and began to twirl itself rapidly into a faster miniature version of the larger typhoon that seemed to come alive with countless lightnings within.

Nami was also amazed enough to forget her current predicament; the weather genius in her taking over as she tried to study everything.

"That is not possible." was all she whispered as her wide brown eyes and her other senses went haywire taking in this unnatural occurrence. Just as quickly this unnatural typhoon formed around her an hour earlier, she was already feeling all the signs of the storm dying out just as quickly; she even noticed the eyewall already breaking apart into scattered storm clouds all around Blue Refuge. Meanwhile, this even more unnatural black miniature typhoon cloud's lightning show continued to intensify in both rate and power until the bolts began to crash repeatedly into the sea below it, causing tall geysers of water to shoot high into the sky wherever struck. The intense continuous rolling of thunder was deafening this close up.

As if it was finalizing preparations, a large and _glowing_ funnel twirled halfway into existence out the bottom of the black cloud like it was opening up to something beyond. Finally, a blinding flash of pure white light burst out of the cloud as everything fell deathly silent, and everyone had to shield their eyes.

Blinking away the bright spots in her vision, Nami was flabbergasted to find a massive... _entity_...slowly drop down through the funnel out of the bottom of the black cloud. It was as if the heaven itself had opened up to allow its passage. Her sharp eyes registered an enormous crimson fox that looked to be at least a hundred meters tall at the shoulders with a svelte body, clawed human hands, demonic markings on its face, and long rabbit-like ears. Streaming from its rear were nine _astonishingly_ long tails - almost triple the length of the body - as they came to life and seemly swayed around their owner like if they had minds of their own. It crashed down on all fours up to her knees in the sea below, generating a thirty-feet tidal wave that crashed violently against Blue Refuge's shore, almost reaching the four people high up on the beach, a moment later. The water receded quickly afterward.

"What...what is this? Is that a sea king?" Albert mumbled fearfully, now facing a situation that not even his entitled upbringing prepared him for. Everyone else ignored him in favor of watching what the entity that appeared out of thin air was going to do.

Nami swore the giant demonic-looking fox seemed rather pissed off as it glared down at something underneath it with its glowing crimson eyes.

Wait...was it angry at the presence of water for some reason?

It then snapped its head up to open its maw in an obvious roar at the sky like it was being insulted by the gods themselves, and the storm clouds directly above it were instantly vaporized from the obvious power. If that wasn't enough to scare any spectator, being able to see the invisible shockwave approach them rapidly due to the disturbed seawater expanding outward in a circle around the roaring creature and more of the overhead clouds being blown away at the same time certainly did the job. They didn't have much time to react before the earth-shaking roar itself reached them and rattled their bodies, nearly blowing them away. The pulse of the roar's sheer power and intensity made everything vibrate around Nami as her male pursuers collapsed to the ground under the pressure, while most of the remaining clouds all around Blue Refuge have now completely disappeared.

Before long, the starry night sky was fully revealed with a full moon shining down as if a typhoon hadn't appeared out of nowhere an hour ago. Even the sea was calming down, with only the sound of gentle waves shifting up and down the sandy beach reaching everyone's ears now. Apparently the roar had flattened it out in an instant.

As scary as that show of power was, they were downright unnerved when they recovered enough of their wits a moment later to find the enormous fox-like entity had vanished from their sight. Just how was anything that massive able to disappear without being noticed?

In the deafening silence that ensued after the roar's echo faded out, it took Nami a long moment to remember that she had been in the middle of something. However, instead of giving up like just before the crimson entity appeared, she now seemed to take in a small measure of courage and determination from what she just saw. Her mother and sister wouldn't have wanted for her to just give up in any situation and let them win without fighting back, so she was going to keep going until there was absolutely nothing left for her to fight with. She tried to crawl away on her injured limbs before the others noticed.

Unfortunately for her, the others snapped out of their dazes as well and remembered they had a young orange-haired woman to catch. Apparently what just happened a moment ago was no reason to forget that, considering the large creature at the center of it all was nowhere to be found now anyway.

"Oi! What did I say about resisting?!" Albert's voice growled from behind her, and she pushed herself to crawl faster. The teenage girl's continued resistance only served to infuriate the noble.

"Hard way it is for the whore, then. Retrieve her." he ordered of his men, and they once again moved after the slowly crawling woman. How dare this whore continue to resist her obvious betters? He would gladly take his time teaching this commoner her place in the world.

"Maa maa...you need to work on your issue with water, Ku-chan. It's a good thing I got off you as soon I realized we landed in a sea." a new man's deep voice sounded out into the quiet night air, sounding obviously amused.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and all their attention snapped to the beach to find a grinning man taking a relaxed stroll alongside the water's edge with his fond expression pointing toward where the fox entity had been a few minutes ago. Whoever he spoke to was nowhere to be found, though.

He was a tall young man with short and spiky blond hair that seemed to glow in the bright moonlight. He was dressed in combat boots, dark blue cargo pants, and a tight-fitting dark blue jacket with crimson accents and a thick white fur collar that showed off every bit of his muscular upper body. His masculine jawline and facial features along with a stylish eyepatch covering his left eye were offset by three cute 'whisker marks' on each of his cheeks. His uncovered right eye was a deep blue that seemed to display humor and friendliness to those he liked, and also strength and fierceness to those he considered his enemies.

Nami had to blush despite the situation; he was by far the most attractive man she'd come across in her life. The other men were unnerved by his sudden appearance, and his obvious background in combat based on his outfit.

She also noticed that this stranger's presence seemed to radiate complete safety and security that calmed and soothed her even after all she had been through the past hour. In fact, she hadn't felt like this since the murder of her beloved mother over five years ago. Something deep inside her wanted her to get his attention before her distrusting brain caught on to the fact that this could be another man that'd take advantage of her.

"Thank god you're here!" Nami blurted out before her logical side could stop her. The new man stopped in his track to search for the voice's location... and he immediately found a young but beautiful orange-haired woman kneeling injured in dirty and torn clothes in the middle of a grassy field bordering the beach he was on. She could see the man's intense blue eye shifting to the other men looming over her and narrowing in caution.

"What's this?" he muttered quietly, slowly stepping closer and keeping his eyes on Nami's wary assailants until he stood in a relaxed but ready stance several meters from her.

"They were going to...to..." she whimpered out tearfully, not wanting to finish the statement.

Even as she felt completely exposed in her torn clothes when the surprised man's uncovered eye snapped back onto her, she didn't see any sign of him expressing any physical interest in her beyond genuine concern and protection for her safety. This stunned her.

How could any stranger immediately want to protect someone they just met? Especially against a high noble? It wasn't how this cruel world worked. Yet, she knew now she was feeling truly safe from this nightmarish experience. Her body seemed to realize this when she felt most of her remaining strength fade away now that she was no longer in danger.

All Nami could do now was to remain awake long enough to see how this would end.

After his eye did a quick scan over her for injuries, she shivered upon seeing a hard and cold expression form on his face as he shifted his gaze back to the other three men.

"Oi...where I come from, hurting and violating beautiful women isn't the way to get them to fall for you. Considering she's obviously wishing for me to stop this, I'm going to assume the same rules apply here as well."

Nami couldn't fight down the blush at being called beautiful by this handsome man. His deep and firm voice was also soothing to her frazzled nerves.

"I do not care what you think. It is my divine right as a world noble from Goa to partake in any woman's flesh as often as I desire. They should all be honored to receive my attention." Albert the Second answered in an arrogant tone.

A realization seemed to strike the blond man, and a small prick of dread filled Nami as she fought to tell herself that everything would still turn out alright. She needn't have worried.

"Oh...you're one of these, huh?"

"That is correct. Now, if you know what is good for you, then you will step away from my property-"

"You're an ugly, horse-faced, and small-dicked entitled little piece of shit whose only possible positive contribution is his dead carcass feeding the fish in the sea over there." the man cut off the noble in a bored tone as he lazily wriggled his pinky finger into his right ear as if to dig out some stuff in there.

A stunned silence filled the air as the jaws of the high noble, his guards, and even Nami dropped to comical lengths. They couldn't believe that this new man would openly go against what was common sense in this world: any world noble, and the Celestial Dragons above them, were born entitled to anything they desired and would get them however they could.

"Y-y-you dare…defy and insult me?! Albert the Second!?" the noble sputtered out. The blond man allowed a disgusted grimace.

"That's a dumb name, and the more I hear you talking, the more I'm inclined to make sure you contribute 'positively' to this world as soon as possible." he replied coldly. The threat being delivered in that tone terrified Albert the Second in a way that nothing else had ever done in his entire pampered life.

"K-k-kill him!"

The bodyguards immediately whipped out their pistols to point at him. Nami's entire body clenched when she realized the man wasn't doing anything to dodge their aims.

Twin roars of gunfire filled the night air, followed immediately by two loud dinging sounds.

If Nami hadn't been watching everything closely, she wouldn't have believed what she had seen.

The man merely took a strange-looking knife out of his leg holster in an instant just before the two men pulled their triggers. Then, with a somewhat lazy motion, his right arm blurred twice and somehow deflected the two bullets with his strange tool in two bright sparks.

In the stunned silence that followed, the man broke it with a disappointed sigh.

"So you rely on guns here, too. I can only hope there are at least some people around here that can do without them."

Albert snapped out of his shock and became angry at this man for daring to continue being alive in his presence when he demanded otherwise.

"What are you doing?! Kill him, I said!"

The bodyguards immediately began to reload their pistols.

"That's enough of that. I've seen all I need to learn from this." the blond man grumbled with an annoyed expression, before he suddenly vanished with a blur.

He reappeared between the two large men.

They were too shocked to stop him swinging the ringed end of his strange knife seemingly lazily into just under the sternum of the bodyguard on the left, easily folding the large man horizontally in half like a piece of paper for a brief instant. Blood and vomit was already spewing out of this man's mouth when he was launched back several meters to crash in a broken heap with a gurgling scream, before almost instantly falling into blissful unconsciousness due to shock. He would not live beyond this night due to some of his organs being ruptured from that.

The other large man tried to do a roundhouse kick toward the blonde's head, but he easily ducked in under the high kick, and hooked the other foot out from under with his free hand. With a surprised yelp, the last bodyguard spun helplessly in the air once as the blonde rose. With a smooth motion, he then stabbed the pointed end of that strange knife into the left side of the bodyguard's chest in a way that spiked him straight down to the ground on his back with a loud thud. The last bald bodyguard never realized he was dead already.

Nami watched all this with calm detachment. Good riddance to them, and she hoped the perverted old rapist got what was coming to him too.

With the two barely negligible threats eliminated, the man silently turned to a trembling Albert the Second.

"Wh-wh-who are you?!" he yelped in terror as he tried to shuffle back, only to fall clumsily on his rear end when his knocking knees refused to work.

"Funny time to be asking my name, considering that you're going to die very soon. I'd think there's something more important to be worrying about for you." the man retorted with a smirk.

"D-d-damn you! For your insolence, I'll find whoever you treasure and make you watch while I torture them in front of you!" Albert screeched insanely, not believing for a moment that this man would kill him as long as he had his status.

"Well, you're welcome to try. The treasure of my life's right behind you, so go right ahead." the blond man replied with an amused smile as he pointed lazily behind the world noble. Nami was too focused on the blond man to have noticed a new presence.

When she looked where the man pointed, she was stunned to find a petite woman standing cross-armed behind the noble as if she appeared out of thin air. She was a short dark-skinned woman with long and luscious black curly hair tied into a high ponytail, and she was dressed in an ankle-length and long-sleeved dark purple dress that was tight on her athletic curves. Some gentle breezes just now revealed her long skirt had been cut into four pieces, allowing generous flashes of her toned legs. Her face, while breathtakingly beautiful to behold, had a slightly animalistic edge to it with her slatted golden eyes and black slitted pupils, and a small upper fang sticking out of her slightly full lips.

Nami, while awed by the new arrival's beauty, was also quite intimidated by the menacing scowl on the new woman's face as she stared down at the world noble as if he was a bug to be crushed under her foot. Every single part of her screamed 'Dangerous! Avoid if possible!'.

"You! You will suffer for his insolence!" Albert's insane voice cut into Nami's thoughts, and she was downright stunned by the man's stupidity as he apparently intended to punish the small, but very deadly-looking, woman. He would have had slightly better odds fighting Arlong instead, she felt at this moment. Or even against the blond man.

Albert made good on his intention by launching to his feet and pulling out his expensive and flashy gold pistol to aim it straight at the woman's forehead. She did absolutely nothing in reaction as she stared boredly up at the tall man as he laughed manically.

"Hwahwahwah! Now what are you going to do, you worthless mongrel?" he shouted toward the blond man, believing he apparently had control of the situation. However, he was unnerved by the fact that insufferable smile never dropped off the blonde's face one bit.

"Absolutely nothing. You would have had a quick death if you had tried to attack me instead. This one's on you." he replied with no concern at all for his female companion. Nami could tell he was that confident the world noble never had anything resembling an iota of control in this situation. The doomed man himself seemed to realize this as well when his victorious expression slowly dropped off his face.

The woman just reached up to wrap her left hand around the gold pistol's jewel-encrusted grip - where the man's hand was - and squeezed.

A shriek of twisting metal and jewels shattering under her grip almost drowned out the crunching of bones and the world noble's screech of agony. It was nothing like he had ever felt in his entire pampered life as the woman rendered him essentially handless. Finally, the woman loosened her grip, revealing a blob of bones and tissue fused with pieces of metal and jewels right where Albert the Second's right hand was a moment ago. The sobbing and whimpering world noble collapsed to his knees as he stared down at his ruined right hand for a moment, before glancing up in fear at the woman, whose golden eyes were staring down at him as if he was worth less than dirt.

She then rose her other hand to grip around his pencil-thin neck and squeezed hard enough to bulge his eyes out and also silence his whimpering. He could do nothing but try to fight the grip off feebly with his working hand. She merely sneered and wiped her hand on his sleeve to get the remaining blood off.

The petite woman then ignored the idiot in her grip and glared toward the blond man with a moody scowl.

"So...I'm in a fucking great mood because my fucking super-advanced space-time technique still isn't dropping us on some fucking land even after our five last fucking jumps using my revised calculations. In addition, salt water in my fur is still a huge fucking bitch to deal with." she growled in an annoyed tone that would've made any sensible person flee in terror. Nami couldn't because she was immobile for the moment, so she tried her best to make herself as small as possible.

To her astonishment, the blond man merely chuckled at the deadly-looking woman's 'plight'.

"Oi..there's land here. We were only just a couple kilometers off, so there was no reason to throw a little tantrum back there." he replied easily, clearly not worried about further angering the apparently strong and very annoyed woman in front of him. The dark-skinned woman scowled deeply, and Nami wanted to yell at the blond man for his recklessness. To her surprise, the woman only merely snorted after a moment.

"Don't get technical. Plus, there was an apparent typhoon right here when we arrived; that _wasn't_ supposed to happen. I swear that technique's fucking with me."

"So you keep saying, but you'll get it right soon enough. At least we dropped in close enough to some land, unlike the last couple times." the blond man assured with a foxy grin that seemed to calm the woman, as evidenced by her expression softening slightly

"Now, after all that bullshit, I'm finding myself tempted to crush a cockroach to relieve my stress, and I somehow have one in my grip at this moment. Is this rather convenient cockroach volunteering?" she now spoke calmly in a melodious voice that clashed fully with the violent topic being discussed. Nami had to drop her jaw comically at this.

Also, what did they mean by space-time, jumping, fur, technique, and a tantrum?

The blond man smirked menacingly.

"From what I found him about to do to a cute woman a few minutes ago, he definitely 'volunteered' himself in my opinion."

The petite woman narrowed her golden eyes for a brief instant, before they locked onto Nami's half-naked form. The orange-haired woman shifted under her hard gaze, but relaxed when these same eyes softened in understanding and a little bit of sympathy. It was a surprising departure from the menacing and scowling woman from before, and Nami couldn't help but feel she was now fully protected from this moment onward as long as she was around this woman, like she felt with the blond man.

The dark-skinned woman then shifted her eyes back to the ugly man still slowly choking to death in her grip, and studied him for a moment with a sneer as if she was inspecting a piece of shit stuck to the sole of her shoe.

"Oh...you're one of these, huh?" she stated with a nod. Albert, even as he was choking in her grip, was having a rather bad case of déjà vu now.

"An ugly, horse-faced, and small-dicked entitled little piece of shit whose only possible positive contribution is his dead carcass feeding the fish in the sea over there."

He knew it. He tried to gurgle out an angry threat, which was obviously ignored.

"And so, I'm going to 'help' you make your only 'positive' contribution to this world now. Enjoy your last few minutes reflecting on your past choices that led up to this."

With that statement, she shifted her grip just enough to break the world noble's neck with an audible crack. It was only enough to disable him, not kill him. With strength that should have been impossible for her small frame, she then casually tossed him aside high into the air toward the sea. His body arced through the dark sky until it splashed down in the water where it was deep enough for him to sink several meters.

Unfortunately for Albert the Second, he was still alive upon impact and could do nothing but remain paralyzed as he spent his last few long agonizing minutes helplessly drowning in a depth that he would have easily swam otherwise.

"That was brutal." the blond man commented needlessly as he glanced out at the splash; not that he really cared.

 _"_ It's exactly what he deserved _."_ Nami muttered quietly with a scowl, but the others clearly heard her. The man merely shrugged, while the dark-skinned woman just displayed a small approving smirk.

"I'm just doing what fits the crime. From the state this girl's in, he apparently enjoyed having his victims be rendered helpless. It's only fitting he's helpless to prevent his own approaching end. With the overwhelming sense of false superiority I felt from him even up until the second I snapped his neck, I can already tell this world's better off without him." she retorted to the blonde while the duo approached Nami, who shivered slightly under their searching gazes. Even now, the man still wasn't really giving her half-covered body any notice. She had to admit she was a little annoyed at that, since she knew for a fact she was an attractive young woman.

"Do you want some help, little girl?" the small woman finally asked in a surprisingly soft tone after a moment, startling Nami out of thinking up devious plans to get the blond man to at least blush around her in the future.

"Yes, please...and thank you." she replied with a grateful smile, before shifting her gaze to the blond man. "If you hadn't happened upon us, who knows what they would've done to me. Thank you so much as well."

The man smiled sheepishly as he scratched behind his neck. It was cute to her, and she had to fight down a giggle at the sight.

"Ah, no worries. I'm sure most others would've done the same thing."

He frowned in concern when the orange-haired woman shook her head with a bitter resigned smile.

"I'm sorry to say otherwise, but that'd never happen against a world noble like that man just now. Most of them would've tied me up and thrown me at his feet to appease him instead. I was just unlucky enough to catch his notice when I docked here for the night."

"I'm guessing that little worm somehow carried some importance in this world?" the woman quizzed with a raised eyebrow, as if not believing that tidbit.

"You sound like you're both from some place where that wasn't the case." Nami stated, having figured that out with her sharp mind.

The duo glanced at each other, and she could tell an entire conversation was going on with just their eyes. She found herself slightly envious of this deep bond between the two; she hoped she would find something like that for herself in the future. The couple then broke eye contact.

"We'll explain some stuff after you get patched up along with a good night's sleep, alright?" the man answered with an reassuring smile. The small woman just shrugged. Nami nodded easily, all too happy to get some rest finally.

Just then, she found herself light-headed, and she collapsed on her side with her body growing unresponsive. Her blood loss was finally making itself known quite forcefully now.

"Oi, I can fix her up quick, but she needs blood, Kurama." the man's voice sounded like an eerie echo as exhaustion was slowly blanketing her mind.

So the woman's name was Kurama.

"I'll take out some blood pills. You carry her in the meantime, Naruto. Town's over there."

And the handsome man was named Naruto.

She could barely sense herself being lifted into what she felt to be a warm and enveloping embrace, and she was now being gently rocked into full unconsciousness by the man's walking.

…...

 _Somehow, the name 'Naruto' fit him so perfectly._ was Nami's last thought, not realizing she was smiling contentedly in the man's arms.

* * *

 ** _So...hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was a bit dark in tone, and I definitely made Kurama quite ruthless, but I've always thought being female herself, she'd be harsh on those who would violate the females that couldn't defend themselves like she easily could._**

 ** _The next chapter should be a lot more light-hearted, and definitely funny when Garp arrives._**


	10. NarutoxOne Piece crossover Pt 2

**Alright, I think I spent too much time on some scenes in this chapter, but my perfectionist muse wouldn't let me trim stuff from them...and only made me add more instead! Argh! This is why my stories has long-ass chapters. Haha.**

 **Anyway, read and review if you can.**

 **ANNOUCEMENT: Oh...and I also made some revision to the previous chapter because I apparently rushed and left out a good amount that I would've written if I had just taken an extra day or two. So, anyone who read the previous chapter within a day of its posting are welcome to go back and see a slightly different read. Some parts, especially a good portion of the latter half, are a bit different. Better flow and smoother dialogue, I think. You didn't really miss anything in terms of story...just some extra fluff.**

* * *

 **I don't own Naruto and One Piece**

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes later**

 **Blue Refuge Town**

"You seem a little entranced by her, Naruto. Not that I blame you, to be honest." an amused female voice cut into one Uzumaki Naruto's thoughts. He got out of his trance to find himself staring down at the contented sleeping face of the orange-haired teenage girl he was now carrying bridal-style.

They had just finished patching her up with some healing jutsu, and helped her swallow down some blood pills. They then wrapped her up in a spare blanket they got out of storage to warm her and preserve her modesty.

She would be fully healthy tomorrow morning, if not a little tender. For now she was in deep sleep, and seemed to be subconsciously curling up and burrowing deeper into his arms for more warmth.

Naruto shifted his blue-eyed gaze from the cute woman to to the exotic dark-skinned beauty walking by his side with one hand resting on her hip and the other hand lazily twirling a bo staff without any conscious effort. Kurama had on a knowing smirk, and a small spark of fondness in her striking golden eyes already for the teen girl. Naruto knew it was very rare for the vixen to immediately warm up to anyone she just met, and he fully understood why she did so in this case.

"It has to be the orange hair. It is one of your two favorite colors after all." she teased further as she reached up to gently brush a stray lock of the young woman's hair out of her face. Naruto snorted quietly and smiled.

"That could be one of the reasons, but you know that's not why in this case."

Kurama's smirk faded out, and she nodded with an understanding expression.

"Her eyes weren't of a growing woman who should be enjoying fun and innocent things in life before full adulthood. No, these were the mature and tired eyes of someone who's been through so much already. She's also seen enough death and suffering to not even give any second thought to the fact we just killed three people ruthlessly in front of her, even though they were about to rape her just a few minutes prior. I'm not surprised I feel some sort of a connection with her already." Naruto explained as he shifted his arms around the slender teen more protectively.

"Just what happened in this little girl's life, I wonder?" Kurama asked half-rhetorically.

"We can ask her later when she wakes up."

"She strikes me as someone who won't involve others with her business, so I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't open up."

"Yeah, I agree too, unfortunately." Naruto grumbled just as the trio arrived in front of the inn.

"Think she's staying here?"

"I think so. She said she was docking for the night, so she obviously has no permanent residence in this town." Naruto shrugged, before glancing off to the side with a deadpan expression. "Also, a man, dressed in the same suit as the ones that were with the noble prick, lying dead in a shallow puddle over by the door seems like a pretty convincing clue as well."

Kurama snorted and grinned proudly at the sleeping teen in Naruto's arms. "She's more of a fighter than I expected. My impression of her has definitely increased now."

"How'd you know it was her?"

"There's fresh blood on her staff." she commented as she lazily twirled the deployed three-piece bo staff in her right hand a few more times, before collapsing it and attaching it onto her companion's utility belt for storage now. She found it in the grass as they were walking into town, and easily deduced it to belong to the orange-haired girl. "And that guy's face looks it's been crushed in by a thin blunt object."

"Still, there had to be a commotion here. Why would they just leave a body out here like that?"

"The little girl made it sound like the common people wouldn't want to do anything to attract a 'world noble's' attention at all. I guess even getting near a bodyguard's body would be considered too risky. I can feel every human in this town, and almost all of them are cautious and frightened."

"Wow...nobles sure do get a lot of love and respect in this world." Naruto retorted sarcastically. Kurama snorted before putting on a thoughtful expression.

"We should get rid of the body. I'm guessing whatever authorities this town has would have to get involved if it's still out here at least tomorrow morning, and we'd be disturbed sooner than I'd like as a result."

In response, a sealless shadow clone popped into existence next to Naruto.

"Take this body back to the others, and make them disappear."

"Don't forget to loot them first." Kurama added chirply with a cheery smile. The clone grinned wide and saluted mockingly before disappearing in a blur along with the body. Realization hit Naruto a moment later.

"Aw crap, we just tossed an obviously rich man's body into the sea. Who knows what he had on him?"

"Yeah, it would've been so sad to miss out on this." Kurama teased with an impish smirk as she held up a expensive-looking leather billfold and waved it around playfully. It was stuffed to bursting. Naruto glanced down at her with a blank face for a moment.

"You beautiful little thief." he finally declared, getting her to chuckle haughtily at his praise. They were interrupted when the sleeping teen girl shifted suddenly in the man's arms, and seemed to blush slightly with a shy smile. Naruto glanced down at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Beautiful little thief." he whispered. This time, her blush grew darker with her smile getting wider. He had to admit it was adorable.

"I have a feeling she's in the ages-old profession of borrowing things without returning them." Kurama commented with an amused smile. She was liking this girl more.

"Remind me to check our stuff if we part company later." Naruto shot back jokingly as they entered the inn.

Immediately, their good mood seemed to vaporize when they noted the shocked expression on the inn's manager behind the reception desk. They were the only ones in the lobby right now. He was clearly staring in disbelief at the orange-haired woman in the blonde's arms.

 _Oi...something tells me this guy was totally expecting a certain patron to disappear tonight, never to be heard from again._ Naruto thought to Kurama using their mindlink.

 _ **I wouldn't be surprised if he helped himself to her stuff after whatever happened here earlier tonight.**_ the vixen thought back with a mental growl.

 _Let's see if we can make himself tighten the noose around his neck. Do we need to keep things quiet?_

 _ **Nope. We're the only ones here. Probably thanks to that horse-faced fucker scaring everyone away with his oh-so-charismatic presence.**_

They silently stepped to the stairwell as if they already had a room upstairs. They weren't disappointed.

"Wait!"

They glanced back to find the man seemingly stuck in rising halfway out of his seat with a hand outstretched. He apparently was so shocked at the reappearance of the orange-haired woman that he basically gave himself away.

"Yes~?" Kurama's voice had a lilting tone, but it was obvious she knew what the manager's game was already.

"U-u-um, I-I apologize for the inconvenience, but there is no vacancy here."

They mentally scoffed at this obvious lie. It didn't take a sensor to know the inn was pretty much empty tonight.

"This young lady here told me that she has a room here tonight." Naruto spoke up, innocently tilting his head with a confused squinted fox-like expression.

The manager shook his head rapidly.

"I am sorry, but I've never seen her come in here before."

"You're sure?" Kurama's reply was sharp and foreboding. The man gulped, but still nodded resolutely. It was apparent he hoped to stall them long enough to have some of the world noble's people find them, before they discovered his part in what happened earlier this evening. Naruto's expression shifted to a hard one instantly.

"Just so you know, that 'world noble', Asshole the Number Two, or whatever he's called, and his people won't be coming back here tonight. Or ever."

That finally made the manager lose what remained of his courage as he collapsed back into his chair while stammering inconheritedly. He didn't notice a small feminine hand reaching for the back of his head.

 **THUD!**

It took him a few long seconds shaking out of his painful daze to realize his head had been slammed down on his wooden desk hard enough to crack it slightly under his busted nose, and his head felt like it was being squeezed in a powerful vice.

"So...what happened earlier tonight?" the dark-skinned woman's voice sounded like it was right by his ear, and it was ice-cold.

"P-p-please, I-I didn't do anything. I-I-I have a f-f-family. " he whimpered out in a small and nasal voice. The vice-like pressure on the back of his head increased until it felt like his brain was almost going to pop out through his nose.

"I've changed my mind about interrogating you; there's no way I can tolerate your pathetic sniveling long enough without popping your head like a grapefruit, so just be quiet. We'll figure it out ourselves instead."

"Gotcha." Naruto affirmed as he created another clone, making sure to do it out of the manager's sight; all the man heard was a small pop. The blonde then simply nodded to his clone, and it moved upstairs.

"You'd better hope you weren't directly involved in what happened tonight." Kurama's voice was still cold, making the manager tremble violently under her grip, too terrified to even utter any noise. The duo just merely ignored him and waited.

"'Asshole the Number Two?'" Kurama muttered with an amused smirk as she continued to lazily pin the manager's head to the desk with one hand.

"A bit juvenile, I know, but he was arrogantly calling himself 'Albert the Second' before you showed up." Naruto muttered back with a foxy grin. This got her to chuckle heartily.

Meanwhile, Naruto's clone stopped at the landing to find itself between two long hallways going in opposite directions. Using its powerful sense of smell, it easily followed the young woman's scent, which, fittingly enough, smelled strongly of oranges, up to a door at the end of one hallway. It grimaced upon registering several other recent strong scents in front of the door, all of them belonging to the deceased world noble, the manager, and the bodyguards. Naruto's clone frowned when it noted no signs of forced entry. It wasn't looking good for the manager already.

Using its lockpicking skills, it easily opened the door to reveal a decently-sized single room with an attached washroom, and it was in a bit of a mess. It was as if there had been a brief struggle here. The reading chair by the window had been overturned with several books scattered on the floor around it. The bedcover and sheets were clearly disturbed, and there were several sets of slightly muddy footprints, all men-sized, surrounding the bed. Finally, there was a shattered glass lamp on the floor next to the bed. It was apparent the manager put off cleaning this up for later; he still hadn't even taken any of the girl's personal effects or her luggage for himself yet.

From all the clues and the different scents in here, the clone could almost envision the scene playing out before it.

The young woman had been relaxing in the reading chair with a book when the door was unlocked and opened, with no resistance, to reveal the world noble and his bodyguards with expressions that definitely didn't mean anything good for her. After a furious conversation, she launched out of the chair, knocking it over, and tried to slip by the men, but they tackled and pinned her to the bed. She struggled fiercely like a cornered animal, and managed to kick the world noble in the groin, took hold of the lamp, and smashed it against his cheek while he was bent over in agony. While the bodyguards were distracted with their lord's injuries, she broke free and escaped through the door, likely right by the manager holding a set of keys and watching everything. One of the bodyguards recovered a bit quicker than the others and then...

The clone narrowed its eyes as it backed out of the room to stare down the hallway, imaging the orange-haired woman running down it as fast as she could. At that moment, it registered a very strong scent of gunpowder lingering by the room's door. It lifted its right arm to make the gun shape with its hand and pointed right at the imaginary woman's back just as she was about to turn down the stairs. The imaginary manager was standing pressed up against the wall to stay out of the way, his eyes crossing as he stared down at the imaginary gun hovering right in front of his face.

"Bang." the clone said quietly as it snapped its gun hand up with a flick of its wrist, and then popped into smoke.

Naruto blinked as he got the clone's memories, and scowled angrily.

"This bastard led them straight to her room and let them in with no resistance. Probably folded easily with some threats or got a bribe." he growled out.

"W-w-what!? No! I didn't do anything!" the manager struggled desperately under Kurama's vice-like grip. Naruto locked gazes with the woman, who shook her head. She was sensing absolutely no truth in that statement.

"There should be a strong scent of gunpowder on him. He was likely standing right by the man with the gun when the girl was shot in the shoulder."

"I smell it all over him." Kurama stated in a calm voice that filled the manager with more dread than her threatening tone from earlier ever did. He then was picked up by the back of his neck for an instant, before slamming face-down back into the desk again, this time going through it completely down to the floor. The remains of the desk collapsed on him. Somehow, he remained conscious, but was definitely in a lot of pain.

Soon, he felt himself being pulled out of the rubbish by his collar and thrown aside to slam against a nearby wall. Surprisingly, he remained standing, but had to lean heavily against the wall to support himself. Panting in pain with a bloodied and bruised face, he glanced back fearfully toward the angry duo.

"So was he telling the truth when he said he has family?" Naruto asked of Kurama as they approached slowly.

"Unfortunately, yes. Plus, I saw this picture on the desk while we were waiting." she held up a framed photo showing the manager with his family: a wife and two kids. Both of of them were young teenage girls who would grow up to be beautiful. Naruto studied this for a moment.

"P-please spare them!" the trembling manager was thinking the worst; that they would take further revenge by hurting his family. He even tried to take up a feeble fighting pose, ready to do anything to protect them, even though he knew he would fail pathetically in the end. He could just tell those two were too strong.

Kurama scoffed at this display. "At least he has some barely redeeming quality as a family man."

When the duo got close enough, the blond man shifted the sleeping teen around so he'd cradle her securely against his chest with just one arm. He then rose his free left hand up to his eyepatch and peeled it off to pocket it. His now-uncovered left eye was closed for the moment.

Naruto's free hand then suddenly clamped around the manager's mouth to pin his head against the wall harshly and keep it in place.

"We have no interest in hurting innocent people. You're a different story, though. Normally, we'd have made you 'disappear' for allowing a young woman like her to be put in harm's way for no good reason. She apparently put her trust in you to secure her a peaceful night's rest in your inn, and you violated it willingly just because someone has a fancy title."

The manager's eyes bulged out as he trembled. He tried to speak, but it only came out muffled.

"So you're blaming it all on that horse-faced little shit; that you had no choice but to obey his whims." Kurama spoke up boredly, apparently understanding what he was trying to say.

"Would you be willing to do the same if he decided one of your daughters, or even both of them, were pretty enough to warm his bed instead of this girl in my arm?" Naruto growled out.

The manager's eyes looked like they couldn't bulge out any more as he frantically shook his head under Naruto's grip. The blonde's face closed in enough so the manager could do nothing but stare directly into his now open ice-blue left eye; his modified Sharingan.

"Instead of killing you and leaving two innocent girls without a father, I'm going to make you actually live through your worst nightmare as punishment instead. Perhaps you'll learn something from this." Naruto's whisper was cold enough to freeze blood.

" **Demonic Illusion: Remorseful Reversal"**

The manager felt himself being drawn into the ice-blue eye as some odd white marks around the pupil spun rapidly.

An instant later, he screamed as loud as he could even though he was being muffled by Naruto's hand.

The blonde let him go, and he collapsed in a panting and crying heap.

"You...you...m-m-monsters! How could you s-s-show me t-t-that?" he whimpered before snapping his head up with a furious expression.

"My...my daughters! You made me sell them out to that bastard instead! I wanted to kill him for leering at them like pieces of meat, but instead I was actually feeling gleeful while counting the money. I've never felt...such sickening greed! And I was happily ignoring my precious daughters' screams for help as they were dragged away! How could you!?" he roared as he glared hatefully at the duo.

"Yes...how could we? Imagine what this girl was feeling when she saw you were the one to let those bastards in without any resistance. It's probably not any different from what your daughters would have felt if they were in her place." Naruto replied in a completely emotionless tone as he carefully brushed another strand of orange hair from the teen girl's innocent sleeping face.

The manager looked like he had been physically slapped, and whimpered as he broke down blubbering with more tears and sobs, feeling an overwhelming mixture of extreme guilt, impotent rage at the duo, and the disgusting greed that still lingered from the illusion he had been forced to endure. He was forced to think back to the orange-haired girl's expression of utter betrayal directed at him as she escaped the room.

How would he ever look his daughters in their eyes now?

The duo didn't give him much time to wallow in his self-loathing as Kurama snatched his collar and picked him up roughly for a terrifying face-to-face.

"Did that worm reserve a room here?" she asked quietly, her tone demanding an immediate response.

"Y-yes. O-our luxury suite."

"Did he taint it with his presence yet?" she sneered as if disgusted at the thought of being in any room occupied by the pathetic worm.

"N-no...he was going to use it after…" he mumbled fearfully as he glanced over at the sleeping girl in Naruto's arms. He then pointed shakingly at the wallboard holding the inn's room keys behind the ruined desk. "The key's still here"

"Good. We will take that. In the meantime…" she moved him close enough that their noses almost touched. He was petrified with absolute terror by the woman's narrowed golden slitted eyes.

"...you will go home. You will hug your daughters and tell them you love them very much, while forever remembering that they are the sole reason you're still living every single second past this point. You will explain your injuries as a result of being pulled into a pub fight while you were having a quick drink on the way home, and you will not tell anyone about us. Then you will shut yourself into your house for as long as you know we are in town. If we ever see you again before we leave, your daughters will be burying their father soon after. You will not get another chance." she whispered in a deathly quiet tone, before roughly tossing the man down the length of the lobby to crash in a heap near the front door.

"Is that understood?!" she snapped loudly.

"Y-yes!" the manager couldn't scramble to his feet and get out the door fast enough.

In the thick silence that followed, Kurama broke it with a weary sigh.

"I'm not getting a good impression of this world so far." she muttered as she searched through the destroyed desk for a moment.

"Yeah, same here. It's only the first day, so we'll see how things goes." Naruto replied as he retrieved the suite's key off the wallboard.

"Nami."

"Hm?" he hummed quizzically as he turned toward Kurama, who was flipping through a battered guest book.

"Nami, no last name, and it's the only signature on today's page that's not checked out. It's most likely the girl in your arms." she explained as she flipped through more pages, before losing interest and tossing the book over her shoulder. Naruto glanced down at the now-named girl with a fond smile.

"'Wave', huh? Somehow, I know it's a fitting name for her."

Kurama smiled as she picked up a small white signboard off the floor and placed it to balance precariously on top of the destroyed desk. Naruto snorted when he read it.

' **The manager is out momentarily. We apologize for the inconvenience.'**

"Let's go." she said shortly as they all headed upstairs.

Break

"Pretty fancy room here." Naruto remarked as everyone entered through the door to the inn's luxury suite. It was nicely carpeted wall-to-wall with a large luxurious four-poster canopy bed in the center of the room, and some plush sitting furnitures by the two large bay windows that opened up to what would be a beautiful view of the sea during daytime. The large attached bathroom had marble flooring with tasteful statues and hanging plants decorating the walls around a large clawfoot bathtub.

"Something tells me that spoiled worm wouldn't have found this luxurious enough." Kurama commented as she entered and made herself comfortable in a chair by one of the bay windows, which was open to allow some nice sea breezes in. Meanwhile, Naruto and a clone prepared the bed to tuck Nami in. It was obvious she didn't want to let go of him at first, but she relented in the end and curled up adorably against a large pillow under the cover.

Another clone entered the room with all of Nami's personal effects it could find in her compromised room and set them down by the bed for her to sort out later, before dispelling itself.

"So, still going to do some recon?" Kurama quizzed as she leaned back into her chair with a tired sigh. Dimension hopping always took a lot out of her, so she usually rested up to recover some of her energy for the first day or two after arriving, while her beloved blonde would take it upon himself to gather some information about the new world.

"Yep, and something tells me we're going to need a ship off this island soon. While I send some clones out to any local school and library for information, I'm going to see if 'Asshole the Number Two' has a ship at the local dock. There's no way he'd take residence here in this kind of town."

Kurama snorted. "It'd obviously be the flashiest ship there. We'd end up attracting more attention than needed if we take it for ourselves."

"It's just for a short while." Naruto replied with a chuckle as he lazily stretched himself to prepare for a long night out. Just then, the clone he sent to dispose of the bodyguards appeared at the window by Kurama, squatting and balancing easily on the sill as it dumped the 'loot' - some wallets and two flintlock pistols - on the end table by her chair.

"So, do I get a reward for my work?" the clone asked cheekily with waggling eyebrows as it leaned down next to the beautiful vixen. Naruto just sighed tiredly at his shadow clones' continued quirkiness. Kurama merely smiled brightly with closed eyes, before lazily tapping it on the forehead hard enough to pop it.

"I'd rather save the reward for the genuine article tonight, to be honest." she muttered as she picked up one of the pistols to inspect it.

"The technology here is an interesting mixture of old and new. There's electricity, modern plumbing, modern currency, modern fashion, and so on, yet they're using these old-fashioned pistols, and the ships we glimpsed at the dock on our way here were mostly wooden, using old construction techniques. Lastly, it might be only this location, but I'd bet most other small towns are built in classic medieval infrastructure layouts as well. I'm sure we will discover even more jarring differences later." she commented with some interest as she turned the pistol over in her hands.

"Not only that...did you check with senjutsu?" Naruto asked in a leading tone as he quirked an eyebrow. Kurama scowled as she slammed the pistol back down on the end table with a bit more force than necessary.

"You know it's the first thing I do after every jump. I wish I hadn't. It's nothing but fucking seawater as far as I can sense, with only small clusters of humans on islands all spread out around us. I think we dropped in on a mostly aquatic world."

"That's what I gathered from my sensing as well." Naruto affirmed, before grinning. "Still, you have to admit it will be interesting to observe a civilization that had to develop while surrounded by this much water."

"I suppose so." Kurama replied softly with a tired smile, and Naruto knew it was time for her to get some sleep soon. He stepped up next to her chair and leaned down to chastely kiss the top of her head. Kurama wasn't having any of that and grabbed his collar to yank him down farther into a searing kiss that lasted minutes.

"I did say I'd rather give my reward to the genuine article." she whispered hotly as they backed off only enough that their lips were still brushing slightly against each other. Naruto could barely remember to restart his breathing.

"I would have been insanely jealous of my own clone and finding ways to make it suffer without popping, if it had gotten this instead." he growled lowly with fire in his uncovered eye for the vixen. Kurama shivered pleasantly, and smiled mischievously as she pressed one more kiss against his lips, this time tender and loving, before backing off fully and let go of his collar. She had to allow an uncharacteristic giggle at Naruto's over-the-top dejected pouting.

"Not in front of the kid." she said jokingly with a smirk as she tilted her head toward the bed where Nami was sleeping.

"You always say that." Naruto grumbled back like a long-denied husband, but the grin on his face showed he was enjoying playing along as well. "Get some rest, Ku-chan. I'll see you later."

With that, he hopped out the open window in a blur of speed to begin gathering information. Kurama watched after him with tired eyes for a moment, before rising out of the chair. She then walked to the large bed with another mischievous grin.

"Let's see how our cute little mikan will react in the morning."

 **Early tomorrow morning**

 **Entering East Blue Sea**

A beautiful sunrise from the east was beginning to illuminate the wide open sea around a massive Marine warship cutting through the water at a clipped rate on steam power. This particular ship had some differences that set it apart from most of the other Marine ships. It had a large bulldog's head serving as the ship's figurehead with dog-themed decorations found throughout the entire ship; like the crow's nests that looked like doghouses and bones being used on the sails, to name a few.

Standing cross-armed at the front of the ship was a lone figure seemingly enjoying the fresh morning air. He was a large muscular old man in an vice admiral's outfit with a large marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, and it was flapping gently from the sea breeze. His head was hidden by a large dog mask with his mouth and nose only visible. He was the Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp.

Leaning his back against the wall next to the door to the bridge watching this was a very tall man in a gray marine officer's outfit with a white overcoat draped over his shoulders. He had a long katana at his hip, and he was wearing a fedora hat that hid his eyes in its shade. He was a quiet and soft-spoken man who served the famous vice-admiral with total loyalty for decades. He was Garp's most trusted right hand man, Bogard.

After a few minutes of silence for both men, two new additions made themselves known when they appeared behind Bogard. The man turned his head slightly to see who they were, let out a grunt that sounded slightly annoyed, and set his gaze back on his superior.

"What do you need?" he spoke in a soft voice.

The first of the two stepped forward, adjusting her glasses somewhat haughtily.

She was a beautiful and slim blond woman with blue eyes. Her hair, usually up in a bun, was left down for this mission. She was in heels and dressed in a tight black dress that ended at mid-thigh, with some mesh covering some of her generous chest. She was Kalifa, one of the agents working for the World Government's Cipher Pol intelligence agency, or more specifically its secret and powerful division, CP9. This division was mainly staffed by agents that were masters of **Rokushiki** , or 'Six Powers'. It was a superhuman martial arts style that was designed to be taught to powerful and talented Marines in order to effectively fight dangerous pirates with devil fruit powers, and Kalifa was a master.

Her companion was a tall and thin man named Kaku. He had on black pants, black coat with a high collar, and a black cap over his short dirty blond hair. His blank face was mostly covered up by his clothing, only clearly showing a pair of big round eyes with long eyelashes and a very long square nose. Like Kalifa, he was also an agent for the CP9 and a master of **Rokushiki,** too.

Normally, they should still have been back in Water Seven working a long-term undercover mission as a pair of employees to Iceberg, the city's mayor and also the owner of the famous shipbuilding company, Galley-La. However, the unusual typhoon last night caught Cipher Pol's attention, and they insisted on sending some people along with Garp when they heard about his mission to investigate. The vice admiral had to disgruntledly compromise and allowed only two to board his ship. Kalifa and Kaku then made an excuse of having to leave for a business trip together, and met up with Garp on the way to East Blue.

"That's sexual harassment." Kalifa said seriously with narrowed eyes in response to Bogard's perfectly innocent question. Kaku just sighed and grumbled at his colleague's odd quirk. Bogard turned his head back to the woman and just stared silently for a moment, before shifting his attention to the male, who cleared his throat while Kalifa fumed at being ignored.

"We just got confirmation that we've finished crossing the Calm Belt. The engine will be going offline any moment now." Kaku reported. As if on cue, the low hum of the ship's steam engine, used only when crossing the Calm Belt, stopped, and the sails on the ship's four masts began to unfurl quickly as strong winds picked up. With an almost smooth transition, the ship continued onward at at even faster rate due to the ship's experienced crew that managed to squeeze every bit of speed they could get out of any wind going their way.

Kaku, having worked in a shipyard for a long time, couldn't help but truly appreciate the rare occasion of a well-maintained ship and a well-trained crew working together in perfect harmony.

"Great crew you got here, Bogard-san." he had to admit with a grin. Bogard nodded slightly at that, still a man of only few words. Kalifa stepped forward closer.

"Shouldn't we set up a meeting with Vice Admiral Garp to discuss what we would do when we arrive?"

"How much farther?" Bogard muttered.

"That's sexual harassment." she replied nonsensically while adjusting her glasses. Kaku shook his head with a low groan.

"Four hours to Blue Refuge." he answered quickly before Kalifa could speak more. Bogard nodded and turned his gaze back to his superior.

"Meeting...in about two hours. Probably." he answered somewhat vaguely.

Kaku and Kalifa cocked their heads at the ambiguous answer.

"Is Vice Admiral Garp so deep into his mediation training that you're not sure when he would be finished?" Kaku asked as he observed the stock-still vice admiral standing at the ship's bow with crossed arms, seeming oblivious to everything around him. It certainly looked like he was in deep meditation, and the CP9 agent knew a lot of powerful Marines practiced whenever they could.

Bogard shook his head and turned his head just enough to show one corner of his lips barely lifting into an almost nonexistent smirk. Kaku and Kalifa had a feeling they were missing out on an inside joke.

That was when they heard something new now that the steam engine wasn't running in the background anymore.

Deep and rumbling snores. And they were coming from Garp. It was when they finally noticed his masked head had lolled back with his mouth wide open in loud snoring.

"No...just asleep." Bogard answered plainly.

Two thumps echoed throughout the ship as the two CP9 agents facefaulted hard enough to almost break the deck.

 **Back at the inn**

The first thing Nami noticed when her consciousness returned was this warm and soft feeling. It felt like she was being wrapped up in it, and she knew she was being embraced. She remembered feeling like this only whenever she returned home from her excursions and would fall asleep crying in Nojiko's arms some nights because of her hard life with the Arlong Pirates and what she had to deal with out there. She took comfort and security from that. So it was understandable that she would mistake this current warm feeling for being back in Cocoyashi and back in Nojiko's embrace.

"Good morning, nee-chan." Nami muttered quietly as she snuggled deeper into the embrace.

Wait a minute. The soft feeling was still nice, but it was less substantial than what she knew Nojiko's large chest to be. As she furrowed her brow in confusion, an unfamiliar woman's chuckle answered her, making her stiffen.

"Well, I suppose I can be considered an 'onee-san' in some ways." the voice sounded amused.

Nami shot up into sitting on an incredibly soft bed glancing around wildly at a luxurious and unfamiliar room, before finally looking down on who she had been in bed with. She was flabbergasted to find the beautiful dark-skinned woman from last night laying on her side and waving at her daintily with a smirk. She was dressed in a red tank top and a cute pair of black boyshorts panties. She looked sleepy, as if she had just woken up recently too, and her beautiful black hair was sticking out in some parts from bedhead.

While she had a perfectly proportional and comfortable chest for her size, it was clear Nojiko had her beat by several leagues; and Nami had to wonder how she mistook this woman for Nojiko initially.

"W-w-w-w-?" she tried to force out even one word as she pointed lamely down at the woman, who was obviously taking a lot of amusement from her confusion. Finally, she stopped her sputtering when Kurama chuckled again.

"There's only one bed here, and I needed my sleep as much you did last night, Nami. We just happened to drift close and cuddled for warmth overnight. I hope you don't mind. I certainly didn't." she explained with a shrug as she rose up to sit cross-legged beside the other woman. Nami had to take a moment to force down her confusion and regain her thought process.

To be honest, she actually didn't mind having cuddled with Kurama, once she had calmed down, because she cherished that safe and protective feeling that was so rare to her, and wanted more of it. It just was odd feeling like this with a near-stranger though, so she'd keep that to herself.

Something the woman said struck her.

"I don't remember telling you my name."

"Found it in the inn's guest book."

Nami nodded at that, before rage flashed across her face.

"That bastard…"

"If you're talking about the manager, we took care of that spineless coward." Kurama replied as if she read Nami's mind. The orange-haired woman frowned in worry. She did remember how Kurama and Naruto had ruthlessly killed off her would-be rapists last night.

"And no, we didn't kill him. On the other hand, he did get a lesson he would remember the rest of his life. You can be assured he absolutely regretted his actions now." Kurama once again answered the unasked question. Nami took a moment to process that and nodded. She then glanced down at herself to find herself in a white tank top and a tight pair of black fleece shorts. She logically deduced the woman had changed her out of her ruined clothes last night. She was also surprised to find the wounds in her shoulder and calf completely healed; there weren't even any scarring.

"Did you somehow heal me? I'm feeling great now even though I've been shot twice last night. How did you do that?"

"It'll take a while to explain, so let's just say we have special abilities. I'm sure you'll find out more soon."

Nami had to bite back more curious questions. This woman and that man were her saviors, so she wouldn't pry for now. She glanced around the room again and frowned in confusion.

"Where are we?"

"In the suite 'Asshole the Number Two' reserved."

Nami shivered in disgust.

"Ew...was he ever…"

"No worries. He never had a chance to taint this room."

She let out a relieved sigh...before she realized what the woman had called Albert the Second. An unladylike snort escaped her mouth, and that opened the dam wide. She tried but failed to fight down her giggles.

"W-w-what's with that nickname?!" she cracked up, letting out tinkling laughter that filled the room like music. It took a long minute for Nami to settle down after she had collapsed back onto the bed in helpless laughter. She let out a wheeze as she wiped tears from her eyes, and grinned up at Kurama, who had been watching her silently with a somewhat warm expression.

"So where's the man that was with you? Naruto, right? And you're...Kurama."

"Correct. He's in the shower, since he's been out all night gathering information. He hasn't been in bed with us last night, so you don't have to worry about that."

Somehow, Nami had a feeling she wouldn't have minded that at all. Shrugging it off, she sat back up to face the dark-skinned beauty.

"Information?"

Kurama rubbed her chin in thought on how to answer that.

"Why don't we discuss that over breakfast when Naruto gets out of shower?"

"Discuss what?" a male's voice cut into the conversation, making Nami jump slightly. She turned her gaze to the bathroom's doorway, and her jaw dropped slowly.

Standing in the open door was the handsome blond man from last night, looking slightly damp as he was toweling off excess water in his hair. He was also completely shirtless in a pair of loose fleece pants that hung a bit low off his hips. With that handsome whiskered face, the easygoing grin, the marvelous muscles, the absolutely breathless combo of his cerulean and ice blue eyes, and the incredibly sexy damp blond hair, he was every bit the dream man any straight woman anywhere would kill for. However, all Nami's wide brown eyes could focus on at the moment was the pronounced 'V-lines' going from his abs down into his pants.

"Oh my god…" she breathed out, her still-inexperienced mind far from ready to deal with the hotness that was Uzumaki Naruto. In the same instance, she just discovered she was going to have a huge fetish for that perfect 'V', and Naruto definitely had that in spades.

Kurama smirked and leaned in next to her ear.

"I know. It gets me every time too." she purred out in a sultry tone. That was all Nami could take as she fainted with a flaming red face.

This time, it was Kurama's musical laughter that filled the room.

Naruto merely blinked in confusion, and tilted his head to the side in that knees-buckling way with his usual fox-like squint.

"Huh?"

* * *

 **Next chapter should be the last one for this pilot...but considering that I thought I would actually get to the confrontation with the Marines this chapter...I'm not holding my breath.**

 **So...hope you like my surprise of including the two CP9 agents, and Bogard will play a large part in the confrontation as well. Kurama and Naruto against Garp alone seems a bit odd...it would've made sense for the duo to have to deal with more skilled people than just Garp. Oh, I plan on making Garp as powerful as he can be with full mastery of Haki and Rokushiki. I mean...c'mon...he fought Gol D. Roger several times. He's probably even stronger than any of the admirals, considering I read that he turned down promotions so he wouldn't be stuck behind a desk. But even he might have a bit of trouble against Naruto and Kurama by himself.**

 **The part with the manager was supposed to be a few paragraphs, but my muse demanded that I make it into a whole scene. Argh.**

 **As for why Nami seemed accepting of her situation...I always see her as a pretty pragmatic and logical woman. I mean, she doubts many things, unlike the dreamers on her crew, until she actually sees proof; like with the Sky Island thing. So I think she would've thought that if they hadn't hurt or killed her by this point, then, in her mind, they were genuinely friendly to her now so it was ok for her to relax a bit around them. If you think that was too OOC or not, let me know. I'll likely make her a bit more wary in the full series, but for now I guess I wanted a reason to make her cute and somewhat more innocent considering she's two years younger than canon at this point.**

 **As for the demonic illusion part, I came up with that. Basically meant to punish the trapped person who recently commited a crime, by forcing the person to relieve the crime again but with his loved ones taking his victims' places, and also force them to feel happy that they were hurting their loved ones. I'd imagine that'd fuck with anyone's mind enough to set them straight afterward, but who knows. Truthful Heart is because I believe I'm bad at coming up with names. Haha.**

 **EDIT: Like a hero swooping in to save you from my shitty naming sense, a reader named** **galacticplumber has kindly offered several excellent alternatives to my original name for the Demonic Illusion. Remorseful Reversal is the name now. A lot of thanks to him. :-)**

 **As for Naruto being able to do illusions with his Sharingan...well, since he had a lot of time on his hands lately, it's common sense that he trained long and hard to get to the point that he'd finally be able to learn genjutsu techniques.**


	11. NarutoxOne Piece crossover Pt 3

**Well, I have issues with this chapter. Parts of it I'm not sure I'd put in the offical story if I publish itin the future, but I can't seem to get around them in this chapter for now. So all of you are welcome to be critical if you don't feel you like them. I'll let you figure out which parts I'm not sure about. :-) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blue Refuge Inn**

 **Luxury Suite's bathroom**

"You're lucky I'm not the possessive type. Your drool's getting out." Kurama's amused voice cut into Nami's obvious thoughts of a certain blonde with his yummy body that she still couldn't get out of her mind, even fifteen minutes later after waking up from her brief fainting spell. Quickly snapping her slightly agape jaw shut with a click and blushing up a storm, she intently went back to scrubbing her stomach that she had been unconsciously washing for the last five minutes. Unaware of that, she shyly glanced over from her seat on a stool in the washing area to the large clawfoot bathtub.

It was filled almost to the top with steaming water, and Kurama was soaking in it up to her neck. She was humming quietly and lounging against one curved end of the tub with her arms resting up on its lip. Her alluring curly black hair was up in a loose bun to keep from getting into the water, and her head was lolling back somewhat sleepily.

They decided to take a quick bath together and freshen up while waiting on Naruto to return from somewhere; Nami didn't know since he wasn't here when she woke up again. She often took baths with her sister and preferred communal bathhouses to save money - it was often cheaper to do that and sleep overnight in her docked ship, than it was to get an inn room - , so doing this with Kurama wasn't an issue, except for the fact she was being distracted big time by images of a shirtless Naruto in her head.

Feeling Nami's nervous gaze on her, Kurama let out a scoff and opened her golden eyes to fix the orange-haired girl with a exasperated stare.

"Oi, you've scrubbed yourself long enough. Any more, and you'd have no skin left. Either get in here to relax, or go ahead and get dressed."

Nami let out a nervous chuckle as she turned on the hosed showerhead to rinse off, still unsure what she wanted to do.

"It's a perfectly natural reaction to my perfect specimen of a man. You're not the first to react like that, and you won't be last. You have nothing to worry about me in regards to that." Kurama stated with a matter-of-fact tone, and Nami relaxed some, but it wasn't to last.

"Instead, you should worry about me hooking you up with him later." the vixen teased with an impish smirk, and this made Nami almost drop the showerhead with her blush gaining a new shade of red.

"K-K-Kurama-san!" she cried, mortified. This got a chuckle from her tormentor, and she huffed in annoyance.

"You shouldn't joke like that. It's obvious the two of you are together, and I'm not going to get in the way of that." she grumbled as she pointedly looked away from the other woman with a pout. She had to ignore the large surge of envy that came up over strong and kind Naruto, with that glorious body and the perfect 'V' on his abs, being taken.

She shook that image off. Damn her teenage hormones. The fact he basically swooped in and saved her last night like a handsome hero straight out of a trashy romance book definitely didn't help either.

Finally finishing up her washing, she rose off the stool and moved to enter the large tub. Thanks to Kurama's smaller size, she easily slipped in and got comfortable without even touching any part of the dark-skinned woman sitting at the other end. The hot water relaxed her immediately, and she let her head loll back against the tub's lip with a blissful sigh.

"Wise choice. You need this after what happened recently." Kurama muttered in approval as she lounged back against her own end of the tub. They relaxed with eyes closed for a few silent and comfortable minutes.

"Where did Naruto-san go? He wasn't around when I...woke up." Nami finally spoke, forcing down another blush at the mention of her fainting. Kurama, with her eyes still closed and head still resting against the tub's lip, lifted her right hand to wag its index finger.

"First thing to learn about Naruto is that he hates formality with his friends; so no honorifics, or at least use the 'kun' suffix. Same goes for me. To answer your question, he's gone out to get breakfast for us. Considering we kicked out the guy who runs this inn, it's no surprise we won't be getting room service." she answered with a shrug. Nami felt a small bit of warmth blossoming in her chest.

"You both already consider me a friend? Even though we've only just met?"

"I'd think him saving your life and innocence would be a good indication that he at least considers you one now. As for me, we spent last night together in each other's arms." the vixen retorted with a smirk. Nami snorted, now getting used to the teasing, but she still had some red on her cheeks.

"Plus, you're someone who has been through a lot already, and yet you're able to push onward no matter what. We understand and respect this at least."

That got her to stiffen and stare at Kurama with wariness. The dark-skinned beauty merely waved it off as she opened her eyes.

"Don't worry. We won't pry unless you want to tell us. You have a certain tired and mature look in your eyes, so we were able to deduce that much."

Nami relaxed and nodded her thanks. The problem for her was that it was getting too easy to drop her guard around the duo, and she found herself wanting to spill everything about her past and current situation right this second to this beautiful and strong woman, whose mere presence seemed to comfort and protect her. She had to fight that desire back.

She didn't want to involve anyone else in that mess; especially the ones who saved her.

She was so firm in her belief that no one in East Blue could defeat Arlong, and she was too traumatized by her hellish life under his thumb to even think of the possibility that, maybe, a pair of mysterious but strong travelers that appeared out of nowhere might be able to do what no one else had ever done so far. Instead, she truly believed buying her home village's freedom from Arlong's rule was the best possible solution now.

This was why she joined her mother's murderer and his crew, and made the deal. Arlong always loudly declared that he would rather die than break any deal, because that was what humans did all the time. She was going to try to make use of that against him because she believed it was the only way out of that hell even now.

"You seem to have an immense dislike for that tattoo, Nami-chan." Kurama's neutral voice cut into her thoughts. Nami snapped out of her trance to see her bathing partner's golden eyes directed pointedly at her left bicep. She felt a twinge of pain and glanced down to find her right hand had subconsciously moved to scratch deeply at the blue tattoo there.

It was an artistic but ugly representation of a swimming sawshark. This denoted her as part of the Arlong Pirates, and she utterly loathed it with every fiber of her being. She would occasionally find herself scratching at it until it hurt ever since she had been forced to take it. With tattoos being permanent, she felt forever tainted.

"A stupid decision I made long ago." she answered curtly, forcing her right hand down. She wouldn't look the other woman in the eyes.

"I see. If you want, we have a way of removing tattoos completely." Kurama offered softly. She could easily sense the extreme hatred and disgust Nami had for that admittedly ugly tattoo. It was clearly forced upon her.

A large part of Nami wanted to jump at this and scream for the hated tattoo to be removed with haste; to finally rid herself of this disgusting and degrading taint on her very soul. She had to fight that down during this long moment of thick silence between the two women.

"Thank you, Kurama, but I'm keeping it as a reminder." she managed to answer in a soft tone. That was at least true; it was a constant reminder of her promise to collect the hundred million beri to save her village. She also needed to keep it on to avoid problems from the Arlong Pirates. She didn't want them to think she was abandoning the deal and rebelling if they found her left bicep unblemished.

Kurama merely nodded, her neutral expression not changing.

"Well, the offer will still be available if you change your mind in the future. Now, I'm going to get dressed. Naruto should be back soon." she stated as she rose to step out of the tub. Nami couldn't help but admire the petite beauty's supple water-slicked body.

Her athletic curves with these powerful muscles just barely hidden under her soft and smooth milk-chocolate skin would draw anyone's attention, despite her small stature. Her perky breasts were just the perfect size and shape for her body type, and it was easy to imagine Naruto preferring them over any other woman's. Her flat stomach was well-toned with soft lines flowing around her navel, and her wide hips curved down gently to well-toned legs.

It was clear she was strong and confident in both body and personality; traits Nami hoped to earn for herself someday.

Last but not least, Kurama certainly had the best ass she'd ever seen.

Nami wasn't afraid to admit she was at least bi-curious. Considering most of the men she'd seen in her travels -even the good-looking ones- were of the unsavory sort, and her only source of comfort, warmth, and love since her mother's murder being her beautiful adopted older sister, that wasn't a surprise. Therefore, she didn't have a problem with occasionally checking out women, even Nojiko, from afar, and Kurama was very attractive with her physical beauty and strong personality. She could easily imagine this woman filling the 'strong and wise onee-sama' role perfectly, despite her small stature.

The vixen glanced back over her shoulder with a quirked eyebrow and a teasing grin, as if she knew what Nami was thinking. The orange-haired girl blushed and sank into the water deep enough that she was blowing bubbles out her nose as she grumbled at being caught again. The small woman just chuckled softly as she took a towel to dry off, and was walking out into the suite.

She stopped at the door.

"By the way, I wasn't joking about letting you get with Naruto later."

This surprised Nami so much she slipped on the tub's slick surface and sank quickly underwater with a large splash. She had to flail around to get ahold of the tub's lip and pop back up while spitting out water she nearly swallowed.

"WHAT!? W-w-why would you allow it? Isn't that strange?" she sputtered out. She would realize later that she never directly said no in response.

"It's not so strange where we come from, and you'll understand one day. For now, don't worry about it. I only brought this up because I can tell you like him already, and it's not just because of his looks." Kurama replied with a knowing grin, making the orangette blush deeply. "Also, you don't have any reason to be envious of me having him all to myself, as long as you know the same could happen to you someday if you truly desire it." she finished with a shrug, before stepping out and closing the bathroom's door.

Nami was just stunned. That woman seemed to have a way of reading her like an open book.

After a long moment of staring at the door, she sank back up to her nose into the water, and let out more bubbles with a frustrated grumble, having more questions about the mysterious duo filling her head.

The weird part was that she wasn't denying that Kurama's offer sounded much more enticing than she expected. Polygamy wasn't unheard of in this world with many strong men having multiple women flock to them for protection, power, or any other reason. Hell, she'd heard legends of the infamous Edward Newgate, aka Captain Whitebeard, having had multiple women in his prime years.

Despite her well-known love of money and treasures, she honestly didn't care if her man had mountains of gold. In fact, she'd rob him blind first before even considering him as a suitor. She also wasn't the type to go for just any powerful man if strength was all he had. She wanted a lot more than that in her partner, and she was realizing that Naruto was rapidly ticking the boxes for her so far in the short amount of time she'd interacted with him.

That aside, she still needed to know the duo more, and, for now, she had no time to worry about relationships at least until she could pay for her village's freedom.

She shook anymore thought of Kurama and Naruto off before it took hold and became too tempting. She then leaned back with a deep sigh to clear her mind of any further stray thought and enjoy a few more minutes alone in the tub.

 **Meanwhile - Outside at the Blue Refuge main marketplace**

It wasn't every day a sleepy little island town like Blue Refuge saw strange things happening.

Yesterday was the freak typhoon, the news of a world noble docking here, and the strange and terrifying roaring sound that rattled the town.

Today, it was the tall and handsome eye-patched blond man walking out of a small diner with a takeout bag in hand. He drew the eyes of nearly every person in the vicinity; interest from females, and wariness from males. It was no surprise since he was dressed in sandals, orange shorts, and a tight black sleeveless muscle shirt that showed off his well-muscled upper body and left those godly arms of his bare.

The women all nearly swooned when the blond man displayed a confused foxlike squint as he inspected a small piece of paper in his hand.

"The hell's a 'den den mushi'? And why did that counter lady back there give me a bunch of numbers on this?" Naruto muttered quietly in puzzlement. He shrugged a moment later and pocketed it, figuring to ask Nami about it later.

He made his way back to the inn, making sure to check his surroundings at all time. He noted two new large ships that he hadn't seen last night were now anchored just outside the local dock's wake zone in the distance, and their sails each displayed a stylized seagull logo with large letters underneath it that read 'MARINE'.

 _From what I found last night, the Marines are the global military force for this 'World Government'. Most towns have their own local policing to deal with the occasional troublemaker, but the Marines has the power to take over any police matter if they deem it necessary; usually in cases of extreme violence, murders, pirate raids, and so on._

He frowned at that thought.

 _That's a lot of power for just one organization, and that process is too vulnerable to bribes. The textbooks I read about the Marines are obviously government-mandated propaganda designed to paint the Marines as the perfect good guys; the selfless heroes who rise up to fight against the relentless tide of piracy._

He hid a smirk as he nodded in a friendly way at a passing Marine soldier. He noted quite a few walking around, and they were obviously asking questions about the freak typhoon last night and if the locals had seen anything strange.

 _So, I wonder how much of what the books said is complete bullshit? It's obvious most of the regular soldiers are in the force to do good and keep peace, but is that the same thing if we go up the chain of command? I can't really imagine the higher-ups as being anything more than lapdogs doing the World Government's personal bidding. I'll have to reserve my judgement for when I meet some of those in command._

"Excuse me?"

A man's voice cut into Naruto's thoughts, and he stopped in his track to find a Marine soldier approaching him.

"Can I help you, sir?" he replied in a disarming tone. This man was rather unremarkable in appearance, wearing a basic Marine soldier's uniform with his white cap covering his short brown hair.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we're asking a few questions about the strange occurrences last night."

"Happy to help."

"We've gotten basically the same details about the typhoon and the odd roar from each person we've interviewed so far, so I'm not going to waste our time inquiring about them here. Instead, I'd like to ask if you have seen or heard anything strange that might be connected to these incidents last night, no matter how insignificant you think they are?"

"Hm..." Naruto hummed, rubbing his chin in thought. "In fact, I was returning to town from the other side of the island last night just as the typhoon ended. I got caught out in that damn storm, you see, and I've been lucky to find some shelter out there. Afterward, I passed by a tall man with spiky silver hair that seemed to defy gravity." he lied smoothly, before putting on a serious frown. He leaned in closer to the Marine, who was scribbling somewhat disinterestedly on a small notepad.

"He was wearing some bandana wrapped over his left eye, a facemask over his mouth, and looked to be dressed in a combat outfit." he whispered surreptitiously.

The marine's pen stilled.

"I know. It was weird. Plus, even though we were the only two on the path outside the town, he completely ignored me, and his face was practically buried in a porn magazine."

The marine frowned and glanced up from the notepad. "He was being blatantly indecent in public?"

"Well, we were outside the town, so maybe he thought it was okay out there?" Naruto replied with a shrug. "Anyway, he was also mumbling something about being 'lost on the road of life' or whatever. That's the only suspicious thing I've seen last night."

The marine frowned in slight disbelief, as if unsure that such an odd-sounding individual could actually exist. Then he remembered all the strange and eccentric officers he came across since entering service, and finally decided that this blonde's statement at least had a morsel of truth. He finished scribbling in the notepad before tucking it away in his shirt's breast pocket.

"I see...well, thank you for your time, sir. We'll take this into consideration." he stated before walking off to find another person to question. Naruto watched him go with a small prankster's grin growing on his face.

 _Ah, Kakashi-sensei...I wonder if you're still getting lost on the road of afterlife somewhere?_ he thought with a fond smile, before resuming his walk back to the inn.

* * *

"We've been through countless dimensions full of wonders and challenges, and yet there still is discrimination against height-challenged people!" Kurama's displeased growl greeted Naruto as soon as he closed the suite's door behind him. He chuckled upon seeing the reason for his companion's ire.

The dark-skinned vixen was wearing one of the luxurious terrycloth bath robes provided with the suite. While Naruto knew the short robe would look incredibly sexy and risque on an average-heighted woman with a hourglass figure, it just looked plain with no sex appeal while draped over Kurama's short and petite body. In short, the robe made her look more like a young little girl trying to look like an adult.

A grumpy little girl, as Kurama crossed her arms and narrowed her golden eyes at her companion's obvious amusement over her plight.

"Let me remind you again that you're the one who chose to show yourself like this to me the first time you changed into your human form." he retorted with a grin as he set the bag of takeout on the coffee table between all the sitting furnitures.

"And sometimes I still regret that day, because you wouldn't let me change to any other form, even though I could grow my tits out, or at least get tall enough so you won't have to bend down so low to kiss me." she grumbled as she plopped herself down on the loveseat in an unladylike manner. Naruto rolled his eyes and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Important thing first...your tits are _fantastic_ the way they've always been up till now. No changing them."he began mock-seriously, getting her to scoff with an eyeroll of her own. "Secondly, I have always known and loved you as both the fox and this form in all our time together. Also, ever since the very second you revealed this to me, I could easily tell that you're 100% comfortable and completely yourself in this form. If I ever did doubt that, then I wouldn't have been so against you changing any part of yourself just to make things 'convenient'. To me, this is what makes you...you, Ku-chan."

"How eloquent." Kurama muttered, but her pleased smirk couldn't be hidden. Naruto grinned as he leaned down to nuzzle his whiskered cheek with hers.

"I don't need you to have big breasts, or be taller. I need you to be my gorgeous and sexy Kurama, and nothing else. Besides, it's fun finding creative ways to kiss you aside from just bending down every time."

Kurama had to smile at this, and kissed him on his cheek for his words.

"Done fishing for compliments now?" Naruto's tone changed from tender to teasing instantly when they pulled apart, making the vixen glare at him sharply.

"What makes you think I was fishing?"

"The fact you, an infinitely powerful chakra being, could've molded a sexier robe into existence around you instead of wearing this one?"

She snorted and elbowed him lightly, but didn't deny his words. "I miss the days you used to be totally clueless about your women's subtleties."

"That's because I now have an eternity to at least learn a tiny bit more about you women compared to my fellow males."

"Are you implying that we females are still never going to be figured out 100% even after centuries of being around me and all your other previous lovers?" Kurama narrowed her eyes in mock threat.

"I'm not implying anything." he replied seriously, getting her to quirk an eyebrow. "I'm clearly stating this with total irrevocability."

She elbowed him harder this time, getting a small grunt in return.

"So what brought that on?" he asked as he rubbed his stomach.

"After what I've seen in the bath, I felt the need to examine why I didn't show myself in a knockout figure with big tits when I revealed myself to you, that's all." she retorted shortly with a twitching eyebrow. While she liked Nami, that curvaceous body was almost enough to get her envious. In addition, that orange-haired girl still hadn't reached adulthood yet, so she was going to be even more of a knockout in just a couple years!

Before Naruto could quiz her, the ensuite door slowly opened, grabbing the duo's attention. The blonde had to gulp at the gorgeous sight that emerged, and it took all he had to push down his blush.

Nami stepped out in another one of the suite's provided bath robes, drying her short hair with a towel. While the robe looked too large on Kurama, it was almost too small on Nami's figure instead. It was just barely too short, stopping just above mid-thigh, and it was tight around her well-developed curves. She also left it somewhat open at the top, revealing the impressive cleavage between her perky and growing breasts. It also revealed what he thought to be her sexiest feature, which was her amazingly long and smooth legs that seemed to go on forever. She easily was above supermodel-quality.

Naruto was broken out of his staring when Kurama elbowed him on his stomach again. He glanced down to see his annoyed vixen silently mouth 'Discrimination.' up at him as she gestured between her robe and Nami's. He snorted and mouthed back 'Chakra.' while pointing at her, getting her to cross her arms and grumble with a pout.

It was at this point Nami noticed that Naruto was back. She balked slightly, almost not ready to face him after what Kurama revealed to her only a few minutes prior. However, she did catch the blonde staring at her a bit before the dark-skinned woman elbowed his stomach. She smirked in victory now, happy she at least got a small reaction out of him over her attractive body. She was also amused at the good-natured grumbling between the duo; it was clear they had a very healthy relationship.

"Welcome back, Naruto…-kun." she called out shyly, testing the suffix on her tongue and finding it comfortable enough to continue using. The blonde smiled brightly.

"Yo! I'm back, Nami-chan." he called out cheerily, getting her to smile warmly at his friendliness. "And I got us some food."

Twin growls echoed into the large suite.

Nami blushed as she put her hands over her stomach as if trying to quiet it, while Naruto just laughed shamelessly and patted his own proudly. Kurama was smirking in amusement. As a chakra being, she didn't have any hunger to sate, instead only eating for enjoyment and to try new recipes. For her, it was amusing watching others have to obey their demanding stomachs.

"Guess we're being told to hurry up." the blonde chortled.

* * *

"That wasn't too bad." Naruto commented contentedly as he leaned back into the loveseat next to Kurama, who just finished eating her portion as well.

"I guess we can expect to eat a lot of seafood here." the vixen remarked with a shrug, not sure if she'd enjoy that or not.

Sitting across the coffee table - littered with empty takeout boxes - from the duo, Nami was taking her last bite. Before eating, she had gotten dressed in a tight green t-shirt with a white random logo across her chest and a short pair of white shorts that displayed her long legs quite nicely, She then had been silently observing the duo closely the whole meal.

Other than the occasional comment about the meal, they didn't reveal much about themselves. She decided it was time to change that. Wiping her lips with a paper napkin, she wadded it up and dropped it on her empty plate. That seemed to start things off, and they shifted their gazes to the orangette.

Now she was already having second thoughts as she gulped under their attention.

Naruto smiled warmly, adding more to the butterflies in her stomach. "I guess you have questions for us?"

She nodded with a nervous smile.

Kurama smirked. "This goes both ways. We do need more information as well."

"Let's formally introduce ourselves first." Naruto spoke up with a raised index finger before thumbing at his chest with pride. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the ever awesome, ever gallant, ever handsome,-"

"Get on with it." Kurama cut in with an eyeroll.

"- and ever badass shinobi sage."

Nami giggled briefly at his over-the-top introduction, before blinking in realization.

"Shinobi?" she muttered, as if trying to recognize the word on her tongue, before her brown eyes widened. "From Wano Country!?"

"Wano?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion with a foxlike expression, making her almost squee out loud at how cute that was.

"It sounds like that's where shinobi of this world might hail from, and most likely samurai as well." Kurama commented. Nami nodded at that, inwardly wondering where they came from, if not from Wano.

"That's right. Wano is famous all over the world for its samurai warriors, and there were mentions of shinobi too. It's also one of the few countries not directly affiliated with the World Government."

The mention of this world's ruling body got Naruto to frown, and Kurama quirked an eyebrow at him, getting him to continue.

"Just stuff I learned from the textbooks last night. It's not painting a good picture for this 'World Government'."

"I see. We'll get back to that later. For now, let's continue. I'm Kurama, the all-around badass -"

"-shorty- OOF!"

"- extraordinaire." Kurama finished with a overtly sweet tone, her left arm fully extended out to the side with its fist buried into a slumped over Naruto's stomach in retaliation for his jab. Nami giggled again. She couldn't help but like this duo more and more.

"You're not a shinobi too?"

"I cannot be classified as such. I am the _Original_ Badass." Kurama replied smugly.

"However, we can classify her ego as gigantic - !" **THUMP**!

This time, Naruto was violently smashed down to the floor with a smoking lump on his head from Kurama's fist.

"Jackass." the vixen growled with a twitching eyebrow. Nami had to laugh for a few seconds, before calming down enough to continue.

"Well, I'm Nami. I'm the best at navigation and drawing maps. I live here in East Blue."

"So this part of the world is East Blue, then? I'm still having trouble making out the maps here." Naruto commented as he got back up, completely unblemished. Nami's curiosity got too much to contain now.

"Alright! You're talking like you don't have common knowledge of this world. The world nobles, Wano, and now this. Just where did you two come from?"

The duo exchanged gazes for a moment, and she had the feeling that they were having an entire conversation with their eyes in an instant. Naruto broke off first, and shrugged with a sigh.

"We don't come from any place you would have heard of, and I guarantee that no one on this entire planet would ever be able to find any trace of our existence before last night either. You're a pretty smart woman, and I know you've had a prime view of what happened just before we saved you."

"Just before…?" she quizzed, before she was struck by the memory of the enormous crimson nine-tailed fox that dropped from a literal hole in the sky before her very eyes.

"Y-y-you mean you two are connected to that giant fox that came out of thin air?" she whispered shakingly. Naruto nodded.

"And with that information, where do you think we came from?"

Nami shot out of her seat and paced back and forth in front of the silent duo. She was frantically wringing her hands as she had to force her logical mind to accept the improbable.

"There's no way...impossible...it's unheard of…." she mumbled, clearly shaken as she continued to pace.

"If it helps, you're taking this a lot better than most other people we've told." Naruto interjected 'helpfully', before grunting slightly when Kurama elbowed him to keep quiet and let Nami work it out herself. It took her a few long minutes before she finally stopped her pacing and turned to the duo.

"You're not originally of this world. Maybe from another planet or dimension?" she finally concluded, feeling ridiculous for even stating this and expecting to be made fun of. It was the only thing she could think up at this moment, though. To her surprise, they nodded. Suddenly, it all made sense for her with their limited knowledge of this world, and also why they outright killed a world noble without a second thought. Even the most vicious pirates would have had second thoughts about that.

"It's dimension, to be clear. It took some of our old friends at least few tries to figure that out. You got it on the first go, and you're taking this rather well." Kurama remarked with a smirk.

Nami slowly dropped to her knees, chuckled haltingly, and allowed comical tear streaks to go down her cheeks at such a massive revelation.

"H-h-how the hell did someone like me even get involved in this?" she muttered dejectedly, before sighing heavily. "Why even tell me? Isn't this something you'd hide to at least avoid sounding crazy?"

Kurama just shrugged uncaringly. "We never really cared for keeping ourselves secret most times, and you saw our arrival. It's not like we have any inclination to hide anything from you now."

"Yeah...you had no reason to try to bullshit me on this, and I did see some pretty amazing things that went a long way in proving yourselves. In any case, I guess it's not that farfetched considering all the legends of the seas I've heard." she mumbled in resignation, already in the process of accepting this highly improbable situation before her.

"You're talking about devil fruits. I read about them in the books last night." Naruto piped up.

"Those, and many other things. But most of them are supposed to be myths." Nami replied.

"Devil fruits? Intriguing." Kurama cut in with an interested expression, before turning to Naruto. "Oi, let me see what you've learned last night. I'm tired of being left out already."

The blonde nodded easily and leaned forward for her to touch her palm to his forehead. A few seconds later, Kurama blinked a few times.

"Yeah, they're definitely real. Those 'official' and 'factual' textbooks are trying too hard to discredit them as myths. You're right about this 'World Government' trying to keep most of the populace ignorant with restricted knowledge, Naruto." she concluded, getting a nod from the blonde. Nami was staring at the interaction, stunned.

"Y-y-you can read minds? Not only that, but you also heal wounds like they're nothing, and you're so strong and fast. Just what kind of world did you come from?!" she exclaimed, almost hysterically. Naruto smiled somewhat forlornly.

"A harsh world where these skills, and so many more, were necessary."

Nami understood as she recognized his expression. It was the same one she saw in her mirror's reflection after a long and hard life.

"Is that why you're in a different dimension? To escape that?" she whispered.

Kurama shook her head.

"Naruto here brought true peace to our old world after its long and bloody history of war and death, so that wasn't the reason."

"Oi, the others did help." Naruto had to make sure he didn't get all the credit when his old friends and wives also struggled with him to make that peace a true reality. It didn't happen overnight after all.

"Yes, but you can't deny you're the one who single-handedly jump-started the process."

"Wait, so if that wasn't the reason to leave your world, then why? I'm pretty sure you know from the information you gathered that this world is overrun with _pirates_." Nami spat the last word out like it was poison, and the duo duly noted this for later. "And it's also ruled by corrupt and entitled nobles who couldn't be bothered to care about us commoners, instead exploiting us every chance they get. So, all you did was change worlds from a peaceful one to a rotten one." she finished with a frown, not understanding why they would take that shot.

Kurama lifted an index finger. "You're making the assumption that we just started traveling. This is far from the first world we've visited."

Nami furrowed her brow in confusion.

"But you two look to be in early twenties! You couldn't have had time to make that peace you mentioned happen, and then travel through more than one or two worlds. Even now, I'm still dubious about Naruto-kun's claim to be a sage. Aren't sages supposed to be old men by the time they finish training?""

Naruto huffed, affronted about being called old, while Kurama smirked knowingly. "Again, you're making another assumption; this time about our ages."

It struck the orangette. "You two are older than you look." she replied in a flat tone.

Naruto nodded, and his uncovered blue eye dulled slightly and seemed to age before Nami's stare, and she just knew. It wasn't only war and death he had been through, but also the loss of his many friends, and perhaps even lovers, to old age in the past.

It was truly heartbreaking to behold this young-looking man having such an old and experienced look in his bright and beautiful blue eye, and she wanted to just sit on his lap and hug him tightly for his comfort. Before she could give into that temptation, Kurama took care of that by resting a hand on his forearm with an understanding expression. Naruto nodded at her gratefully, before his expression changed back to his usual warm one.

"Kurama is a very powerful and special lady, and she's always been immortal since she was born. I, on the other hand, was born completely human. Our world was in a constant cycle of hatred and war, and I decided one day in my childhood that I needed to make it safe for my loved ones. With that goal in mind, I did nearly everything I could, short of evil means, to gain enough power in order to make it happen. Kurama helped me every step of the way from the very moment we met."

"And?" Nami whispered, barely noticing that she moved to sit next to him, opposite Kurama, and took his large and warm left hand to envenlop it with both of hers. He gave a appreciative squeeze.

"After a long and hard road, we achieved that goal. We were happy with our lives in that new era of peace, but it wasn't long before we found out that one of those 'means' I used to get strong enough had an unexpected side-effect."

Nami's lips trembled slightly as unshed tears stung her wide brown eyes. "Immortality." she breathed out as she squeezed his hand tightly.

It didn't escape her notice that Kurama was glancing off to the side with clear guilt in her golden eyes. The blonde nodded, still with that grin on his face as if everything was just fine.

"Close enough. Eternal lifespan is more like it, since I'm guessing I might die from decapitation, or something like that, but I'm not going to try it and see if that's actually true. It's a price I'd gladly pay many times over to keep my loved ones safe and make my home world a gentler place for them and future generations, so I don't regret it. It also helped a lot that a certain beautiful vixen has been by my side since then, and I could deal with this easy enough." he assured, before gazing at Kurama warmly. He then raked his free right hand through her curly black hair, making her eyes flutter closed at the tender gesture, though she still wasn't making any effort to meet his gaze yet.

"Ku-chan's my oldest and dearest friend, partner, and lover who did so much to make me who I am today. It'd have shattered me to leave her all alone if I did die of old age. In some ways, I'm glad I didn't have to."

With that said, Naruto rose out of his seat and headed for the ensuite. "I gotta use the bathroom."

Tense silence hung between the two women on the loveseat, the empty Naruto-sized space between them now feeling like a huge black void.

"It was my fault." Kurama's admittance was barely a whisper, but it sounded like a bomb in the deathly silent room. "He was considering an unproven method of strengthening himself using my energy in a certain way, and I basically told him to do it. It worked beyond our wildest expectations, but we never thought it'd link his lifespan to mine so intimately as a result. As long as I live, he shall remain alive too."

Nami's eyes softened, now understanding why the dark-skinned woman was looking guilty. She remained silent.

"At first, we didn't question why he wasn't getting wrinkles like his peers, since Uzumakis were famous for their longer-than-average lifespans and near-infinite vitality. That didn't last long, since looking like he was still twenty by his fifties was pushing it. It took some extensive tests before we finally found out why. When the news came, I was devastated. Even though it accidentally gave me what I always secretly wished for in a close companion always being by my side for the rest of my life, it cost him too much in the end. I wanted him to be angry and hate me for putting this on him. It was exactly what I deserved." Kurama shook her head with an exasperated sigh.

"Instead, that idiot just smiled and accepted it easily after only a few weeks of reflection, even though I knew it was hurting him on the inside to watch the rest of his peers move on with time. I couldn't stand to remain with him as he watched his beloved wives, children, and friends die of old age while he continued to look young. I was a clear reminder to them that he couldn't go with them to the afterlife, and that I selfishly stole him from them. With that thought, I immediately left him, and cut myself out of his life completely. I even walked out on his children, who loved me and looked up to me as 'Auntie Ku'. I felt I didn't deserve to have anything good after that day, let alone be happy with him; all because I believed I encouraged him to make one rash decision without thinking of the consequences afterward."

Despite the heartbreaking story, the teary-eyed Nami was amazed Kurama managed to remain stone-faced as she talked.

"It was the worst decision I've ever made." she scoffed. "I've lived for eons before I met Naruto on the day of his birth. In just less than two decades after his birth, he did something no one else I've come across in my long life ever did; he made me fall in love with him utterly and completely. And I tried to throw it all away that day on a knee-jerk reaction, despite the fact it tore me apart completely on the inside."

Nami shuffled over quietly and rested a hand on Kurama's shoulder to at least provide some support, if nothing else.

"Still, I was too stubborn to stop my self-loathing, and I knew he'd come after me to drag me back kicking and screaming, so I hid away in the farthest reaches of the world where he couldn't even think of looking. He did stop looking after a while, but only because he needed to go back to his family and spend as much time with them as he could. I thought he'd move on without me, and I thought I'd forget him eventually. Little did I know that neither would even come close to happening. When his wives passed on and the last of his great-grandchildren was well into adulthood by then, he faked his death to the public, left his descendants to handle things, and got right back to searching for me. It took him two years, and when he found me, it was sixty-eight years since I last saw him."

"So long...it must've been hard on you two." Nami whispered, getting a nod from Kurama.

"You cannot even begin to imagine just how happy I was when I saw his stupid whiskered face again after so long. I also was truly terrified, since that same stupid face was set in total determination. It told me he was going to bring me back, and nothing but death by my own hands was going to change his mind. Unfortunately for him, I was also determined to remain alone to punish myself."

"Sounds like the two of you were pretty stubborn." Nami commented quietly with a small grin. Kurama briefly gave a fond smile with a 'What can you do?' shrug.

"We still are. No matter how much I insulted and hurled hatred at him, he refused to budge, because he knew I was lying to him and myself. Seeing his clear love and acceptance of me in spite of what I did to him angered and burned me more than anything else ever did, because it was weakening my resolve to remain alone little by little and he knew it. I fought with everything I had to push him away, and he took it all in to throw back at me just as much. I even tried to kill him because I believed I was doing a favor to him; to send him to the afterlife and be with his deceased lovers finally. He didn't let me, because he knew I'd never recover." Kurama let out a small shuddering sigh, the only sign of raw emotion she displayed while telling this story; she was apparently remembering a horrible memory. Nami gave her shoulder a soft squeeze.

"In the end, after days of fighting, he was carrying my battered and exhausted form from the battlefield in his arms. I just kept apologizing over and over, and he, looking like he went through hell and back ten times over, was telling me he still needed me by his side like he always did ever since we first met. Just like that, the loneliest and most miserable sixty-eight-year period I've ever experienced in my entire life finally ended." the vixen finally finished with a resigned grin at the memory.

"By the time we made up, there was nothing left in that world to tie us down, so we decided to go traveling through different dimensions. We always knew for a long time that other worlds existed aside from us, so we applied our knowledge of space-time theories, and learned the necessary technique to travel. In addition, we believe we'd eventually find something that might render us both mortal and let us pass on from natural causes, so that was another reason for leaving our old world behind."

"So you're basically looking for a way to die?" Nami frowned at that, not quite sure how to feel about her new friends wanting something as morbid as that. Kurama shrugged.

"Well, the number of dimensions out there is infinite as far as we can tell, and our technique's selection of the next destination is always random, so we knew it'd probably take until the end of time itself before we'd even finally pass on. It's not like we're in a rush to end our lives, though. If we stumble across something that could help with that goal, then that'll simply be the end for us. In the meantime, we decided to just enjoy all the different cultures and sceneries we'd experience, and maybe get involved in the occasional world affair if we feel like it."

Nami bit her bottom lip as she thought over an important question for a moment.

"How long?" she whispered.

"It's been just over a thousand years since we left our home world, I guess." Naruto's voice cut in, drawing the women's attention to find him exiting the ensuite. Nami blinked at that.

"You must've seen so many different worlds." she commented in awe, but that got a head shake from the blonde.

"Oh, probably not as many as you think. In some cases, like whenever we find a world fascinating enough, we'd decide to make a new life and settle down for a century or two, before moving on. Those times certainly kept things interesting for us, and breathed some fresh air into our journey whenever we needed it." he grinned wide. "We'd both go nuts if all we do is just hop to the next world every couple years. We'd never truly explore anything, and we'd be bored as hell before long."

Nami smiled and nodded. "I see, I can't imagine what that'd be like, so I'll take your word for it. I guess I'm just more fascinated with the thought of mapping all these different worlds."

"Wow, you must really enjoy making maps if that's your first thought. I bet you're a genius if you love it this much!" Naruto commented with a foxy smirk that made her blush slightly. It had been so long since she received a genuine compliment on her talent, instead of just being forced to use it for someone else's benefit without a single word of thanks. The unwanted memory of being exploited by her 'nakamas' for this talent darkened her mood immediately, and she clenched at the hems of her shorts hard enough to make her knuckles white.

Kurama caught the dark emotions suddenly churning within Nami, and glanced over at Naruto. She jerked her head toward the door upon catching his eye. He nodded slightly; even he could tell something was bothering the orangette without any emotion-sensing ability.

"Oi, it's been a long conversation full of heavy topics. How about we take a break and enjoy some fresh air?" he spoke up, snapping Nami out of her thoughts. She blinked, and had to agree that it was a lot of information to process.

"You're right. I feel like walking off that breakfast anyway."

"Ok, you be a gentleman and accompany her, Naruto. Meanwhile, I'm going to sleep some more since I'm still feeling a bit off after our arrival here last night." Kurama muttered as she stood to move over to the bed. Nami had to blush and glance away when the vixen nonchalantly threw off her comically oversized robe, briefly revealing her nude form, before slipping under the thick duvet. Gentle snoring followed almost immediately.

"So fast!" Nami exclaimed quietly with wide eyes and dropped jaw, getting a snicker from Naruto.

"She likes her naps. Anything you'd like to do for the rest of the morning, Nami-chan?" he asked with a friendly grin. The orangette thought for a moment, before fidgeting bashfully.

"Would it be alright if I do some mapping? It's my first time here on this island, and it should be small and simple enough to map in a few hours at least. I find it relaxing, especially after what happened last night…" she trailed off, giving a brief shiver at the awful memory of that world noble. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Sure! Let's get ready to go."

"Naruto-kun, it'd be boring watching me taking measurements and drawing for hours. We could split up, and you can do something else, if you'd like." she mumbled shyly. Normally, she wouldn't have minded doing this alone like most times, but she had a feeling this blonde's presence nearby would've made it more enjoyable than usual.

"No worries. I like seeing my friends be happy with their hobbies, and I can help you with whatever you need. Who knows...maybe I'll learn a few things about mapping."

Nami blushed. It was the first time anyone had ever encouraged her like this since her mother's death, instead of just forcing this on her.

"I'm glad for your help, then." she replied with a small smile.

 **Meanwhile on one of the Marine ships anchored outside the dock**

"Captain, here's the information from our first sweep of the town." a marine soldier reported as he stepped up to the ship's captain with some paper in his hands. They were standing at the bow with an expansive view of the small and sleepy town before them.

The officer nodded his thanks as he took the report and looked it over. The soldier stood at attention quietly for a few minutes as he awaited further orders. Finally, the captain broke the silence with an interested grunt as he came across an interesting detail.

"So there were multiple reports of a world noble, Albert the Second, docking here last night just as the typhoon hit?"

The soldier nodded.

"Aye, sir. However, we've found no sign of him anywhere in town now. His ship is gone as well."

"So, he decided to leave overnight?" the captain mused with a puzzled frown as he glanced out over at the docks, finding no distinctive-looking ship that would've belonged to someone as wealthy as a world noble..

"It is possible, sir, but we've found something strange. The dock's watchmen hasn't seen any sign of him or his party. If they did leave, then they did it without alerting anyone."

"You're right. That is strange, and I don't like it." the captain muttered with a brief scowl. "Anything else about the noble?"

"His last sighting was last night shortly before the typhoon disappeared, and eyewitnesses looking out through their windows placed him storming through the town's streets with his bodyguards as if they were searching for something."

"Or someone." the captain retorted softly.

"Aye, that's more likely, because several other eyewitness also noted an injured young teenage girl feeling through the alleyways as if she was being chased. She's estimated to be at least fifteen and had orange nape-length hair. We haven't found any sign of her yet either."

The captain pursed his lips in thought. "A world noble disappears overnight, and he was last seen near a missing young woman? I don't like this."

"We checked the local inn for any information, but its owner wasn't in and the front desk was smashed for some reason. We haven't searched the rooms yet, since we need permission for that, sir." the soldier added.

His superior nodded. They couldn't forcibly enter and search any random private residence without justifiable cause.

"We'll get it soon when Vice-Admiral Garp arrives. In the meantime, do another information sweep, assign several people to watch the inn for anything, and keep an eye out for this young orange-haired woman. Something tells me she'll at least have an interesting story if she's still around."

The soldier snapped a salute and rushed off to relay the orders.

The captain turned from the town's scenery to stare out at the open sea.

"I wonder what'll happen when Garp-sama sees this report." he muttered, feeling a small shiver at that thought. He couldn't help but feel sorry for this mysterious orange-haired woman if Garp caught on to her scent like a hunting dog.

He also couldn't help but feel he'd be surprised if today went by without any incident.

Shaking it off, he glanced down at the report again, this time with a disbelieving expression.

"A silver-haired man in a facemask and combat outfit? Reading porn out in public? Who the hell believes that bullshit?"

* * *

 **Well, looks like Nami might have trouble if a certain admiral learns of her. Wonder what'll happen? :-) It won't be that easy since he's going to find a surprise waiting for him at the inn when they search the rooms, and a certain vixen do not like being rudely woken up. Before that, there'll be a bit of a 'date' between Naruto and Nami before things go to hell.**

 **I'm not feeling really too proud of this chapter, but I didn't feel like revising the entire thing. It is just a pilot chapter, so I can change things later. If you feel like you don't like parts of it, then please let me know. Otherwise, I hope you still enjoyed it.**

 **I also decided to make up a bit of a backstory for the duo, and explain a bit what happened before they left their original world. I might or might not use this in the offical crossover stories I publish in the future. So, let me know what you think.**


End file.
